De una manera diferente
by Gissbella De Salvatore
Summary: Clarissa Morgernstern quiere dar sus primeros pasos en la vida sin que su padre esté de por medio. Jace Herondale solo quiere una vida sin complicaciones. ¡Qué malo que las cosas nunca sean como las quieres! Clace, Malec, Sizzy y Major.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare, sólo la trama es mía.**

**Summary: ¿Que pasaría si no existieran los Nephilin? ¿Y si todos fueran mundanos? ¿Como serían? Clary una adolescente hermosa y Jace un muchacho muy... Jace. CxOoC M por Lemmons CxJ MxA IxS MxK**

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta, no lo leas, después no te quejes de que no estabas advertido!**

**No permito su reproducción o adaptación en su totalidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>*<span>De una manera diferente<span>***

**by**

**Gissbella Salvatore**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

* * *

><p>El reloj sonaba y para colmo mi visión estaba rosa. ¿Qué demonios…? Del susto abrí mis ojos de golpe y me arrepentí cuando la luz me golpeó de lleno en los ojos.<p>

Gemí. No, no es bueno despertar así.

Me levanté y fui al baño. Me lavé los dientes y luego, tanteando, llegué a la ducha. Aun sin abrir mis ojos dejé que el agua caliente cayera sobre mí para despertarme. Busqué el Shampoo con fragancia a uva y me lo puse en el cabello, disfrutando de la fragancia que se fundía con el agua caliente, luego seguí con la crema y por último agarré el jabón.

A la media hora salí de la ducha. Me puse mi bata azul y me sequé lo más que pude el cabello con la toalla, envolviéndolo en ella y me fui a mi dormitorio, directo al closet.

"_A ver…"_ pensé mientras buscaba que ponerme. Me decidí por una camiseta con hombros descubiertos de manga corta color verde oliva, unos infaltables jeans blancos y miré por la ventana y vi que había sol, pero se veía que no hacía calor, asique me decidí por ponerme un chal tipo sueter de algodón y cachemira que se ataba con un cinto. De zapatos me puse unos grises. **(N/A: Ver atuendo en mi perfil)**

Volví al baño para secarme bien el cabello y peinarlo. Me costó un poco desenredarlo, pero pude, asique cuando mis rizos rojos estuvieron presentables salí de ahí.

Una vez vestida y peinada fui a la cocina para prepararme mi café, tostadas y mi jugo. A esta hora de la mañana no me cabía mucho en el estómago. Una vez teniendo todo me fui a con mi bandeja al living y encendí el plasma para ver las noticias de la mañana y el clima. Anunciaba lluvia. _"Qué raro"_ pensé irónicamente; Vivía en Nueva York.

Mi celular sonó en mi habitación, debajo de mi almohada para ser más precisa.

—¿Hola?

—Buenos días, mi nueva modelo.

—Magnus!— me reí y caminé hacia el living de nuevo. —Buenos días, ¿Pasa algo malo?

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Tiene que pasar algo malo para que te llame?

—No, claro que no, pero como nos vamos a ver en un rato…

—Ah! No, no pasa nada. Sabes que yo siempre lo tengo todo bajo control.— no pude más que carcajearme. Tenía razón.

—¿Entonces…?

—Solo quería asegurarme que mi nueva modelo estrella ya se hubiera levantado. Odio la impuntualidad.

—No te preocupes. Ya estoy bañada, cambiada y desayunando. Además son las…— me fijé en mi reloj de la mesita de luz —siete y cuarto de la mañana. A las nueve y punto estoy allí.

—Ok. Te espero.

—Besos.— y con eso corté.

Magnus Bane era un famoso diseñador de modas y, desde hoy, yo era la nueva cara de su marca pijamas para mujeres _*Magnusfico*_

La verdad era que le debía mucho a él. Éste era mi primer trabajo como modelo, de hecho, si él no me hubiese encontrado y observado mis… dotes, no estaría a punto de hacer esto. Y yo justo me había ido de casa hace un año por una pelea con mi padre. Asique estaba trabajando de mesera en un café del centro cuando el señor se apareció y dijo:

**-Flashback-**

—Clarissa, ve a la mesa 8— ordenó mi jefe. Rápidamente me encaminé hacia allí.

Mientras me acerqué pude ver a un hombre con e cabello de punta, tenía mucho maquillaje y... ¿purpurina? Vestía una remera naranja casi brillante y un pantalón negro con una cadenas.

_"La gente de hoy" _pensé_. _

—Tienes un buen trasero!— fue lo primero que me dijo cuando llegué a él, lisata para tomar su pedido. Le habría dado tal paliza sino me hubiera quedado mirándolo como una idiota por su extraña vestimenta.

—¿Disculpe?— logré preguntar.

—Me interesaría que trabajaras conmigo para modelar mi ropa— luego sacó una tarjeta de no sé dónde y me la tendió —si estas interesada— yo agarré la tarjeta, la vi y luego volví a mirarlo a él quien me sonrió y dijo, como si nada hubiera pasado —Un capuccino, por favor.

Enarqué una ceja.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Me reí suavemente al recordarlo, yendo a terminar mí desayuno. Luego de llevar todo de vuelta a la cocina, volví de nuevo al baño a maquillarme. No me gustaba sobrecargarme la cara, asique siempre usaba lo básico para mí: sombra gris clara, delineador de ojos negro, mascara para pestañas **(N/A: Rímel);** de manera que resaltaran mis ojos verdes y brillo labial rosa suave. Me dejé el cabello suelto y listo.

Tomé mi bolso con todo lo necesario para una chica durante un día y salí de mi apartamento, bajando al estacionamiento del edificio.

—Buenos días señorita Morgenstern.— saludó el vigilante.

—Buenos días.

Busqué a mi Volksvagen escarabajo y saqué la alarma antes de subir y salir de allí hacia mi primer día de trabajo con Magnus. **(N/A: Ver auto en mi perfil)**

A las nueve menos diez estaba aparcando frente a ¿La casa? que suponía era el estudio.

Llegué a la entrada donde había tres guardias.

—¿Necesita algo, señorita?— me preguntó uno de ellos, se veía de unos treinta años más o menos.

—Sí— sonreí —tengo una cita con el señor Magnus Bane.— el señor se dio vuelta hacia uno de los otros.

—La lista— el otro se la dio —Su nombre, por favor.

—Clarissa Morgenstern.— me miró de arriba abajo y luego volvió sus ojos a la lista.

—Puede pasar, señorita.

—Gracias.

—Pase por aquí— me indicó el otro guardia y lo seguí.

La casa era grande y había mucha gente en ella.

—Vuelve a tu trabajo— se escuchó la voz de Magnus y cuando me di vuelta lo vi. Estaba vestido extravagantemente como siempre que lo vi: Llevaba una camisa marrón con negro, unos pantalones de cuero violetas y unas botas marrones. Tenía el cabello con purpurina y sus muy interesantes ojos tan verdes como un gato, tan diferentes a los míos.

—Hola Magnus— lo saludé.

—Hola— me inspeccionó con la mirada haciéndome sentir nerviosa ¿Se había arrepentido? Sonrió. —Sigues igual de magnífica.

Le sonreí.

—Gracias. Tú sigues tan extravagante!— me ruboricé de la vergüenza al decir aquello

Él se rió.

—Honesta. Me gusta. Pero basta de charla— dijo agitando las manos — Pongámonos a trabajar.— me llevó por un corredor, pasamos por un living en el que había personas yendo y viniendo para todos lados.

—Magnus, ¿estás seguro conmigo? Me refiero a que, nunca modelé ni nada parecido, ya sabes.

—Sí, sí— dijo impacientemente —No te preocupes, tú eres la indicada. Necesito a una diosa con cara de ángel, pero que sea una perra cuando quiera— me sonrojé —y desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras tú.

—Bueno…— no sabía si sentirme alagada o insultada.

Me sonrió.

Llegamos a una habitación que, lo primero que noté fue que tenía las ventanas tapadas, que en el piso había una gran alfombra blanca y detrás había unos paneles blancos que tapaban la pared. En ambos lados había unas lámparas gigantes que enfocaban todas las luces en el centro de la alfombra y un muchacho estaba de espaldas a ella.

—Aquí es— al escuchar la voz de Magnus el chico se dio vuelta y le sonrió. Era hermoso; cabello negro y ojos azules, cuerpo normal. —Él es Alexander Lightwood, y va a ser tu fotógrafo, pero cuidadito que es mío— lo miré enarcando una ceja y luego me volví de nuevo hacia Alexander, quien se acercaba a nosotros. Una vez que conocí a Magnus ya no me sorprendía nada.

—Hola Alexander— le tendí la mano y él la tomó —Soy Clary, mucho gusto.

—Es un placer. Soy Alexander Lightwood, pero solo dime Alec. Todos lo hacen.— me sonrió.

—Bueno— interrumpió Magnus —Empecemos. Ven que te voy a llevar a maquillar…— paró en seco y me miró —No va a ver mucho maquillaje por lo que veo. Ven querida— lo seguí hacia la habitación de al lado donde había dos espejos y dos asientos. El primero estaba ocupado por una mujer de cabellos lacios, largos y negros como la tinta. A simple vista se veía que era delgada con cuerpo esbelto, piel color clara. Toda una amazona. Una muchacha joven estaba maquillándola.

El segundo asiento junto con el otro espejo estaba desocupado, y presentía que era para mí.

—Supongo que sabrás que éste es tu lugar.— me hizo sentar y llamó a otra muchacha. —Esto va para todas chicas; ella es Clarissa Morgenstern y es mi nueva modelo.

—Soy Isabelle Lightwood— escuché la voz de la muchacha de al lado mío. Me voltee a verla —Espero que te vaya muy bien.

—Gracias.

—Genial. Isabelle, ¿confío en que le darás algunos consejos? Es primeriza en esto. Mel!— llamó a alguien —Ya te he dicho lo que quiero que hagas con ella— me apretó los hombros y con eso se fue bajo la mirada claramente malhumorada de Isabelle.

—Soy Melani— se presentó otra muchacha que entró a la habitación. Tenía cabello castaño, piel clara y ojos celestes. —Voy a ser tu maquilladora.

—Soy Clary.

—Ok, empecemos.— y con eso cerré mis ojos. —Magnus tenía razón; tienes una cutis maravillosa, solo necesitarías maquillaje.

Sonreí, halagada.

—Gracias.

—Entonces…— se escuchó la voz de Isabelle —es la primera vez que modelas.

—Sí.

—¿Hace mucho que tratas de hacerlo? Quiero decir, los castings y todo eso.

"_¿Castings?"_

—No, yo no… no hice ningún casting— yo seguía con mis ojos cerrados, sintiendo como Mel trabaja conmigo.

—Mmm. Entonces eres amiga de Magnus.

Vacilé.

—No exactamente.

No volvió a preguntarme nada. Luego de unos minutos escuché la voz de… creo que era de Alec.

—Izzy, ve a cambiarte que Paul ya está esperándote para la sesión.

—¿Paul? ¿No vas a sacarme las fotos tú?

—No. Lo siento. Pero Magnus me pidió que me encargara de Clary

Un resoplido sonó.

—Está bien. Suerte, Clarissa.— deseó sin ningún buen deseo en la voz. Sus tacos resonaron mientras se alejaba.

Wow. Creo que no le caía muy bien que digamos.

—Listo— anunció Mel

Me miré en el espejo para encontrarme con mis ojos verdes con sombras metálicas en tonos azules, algo de malva y un toque nacarado cerca de las cejas. Tenía un efecto morado/azul y profundidad. Estaban delineados de negro y encima de las pestañas había una sombra azul intenso con destellos de purpurina. Mis labios tenían mi color rosa tirando a rojo natural pero con brillo

Se veía que la purpurina era la marca registrada de Magnus.

Mi cabello rojizo estaba levantado, mis rizos caían desordenados por mi espalda y mi flequillo tapaba levemente mi ojo izquierdo. **(N/A: Ver maquillaje y peinado en mi prefil)**

Sonreí, satisfecha.

—Muchas gracias.

Alec me sonrió.

—Sígueme, por favor.— lo seguí y me llevó a otro cuarto donde había varios percheros llenos de ropa. Me llevó hasta uno que decía _Clary_ en la hoja de un papel pegado en el frente. —Como verás; éste es tuyo.— miré la ropa y vi que habían camisones hasta medio muslo juveniles y de dos piezas.

—Empieza con el primero.

Él se fue y el primero que tuve entre mis manos fue un camisón rosa y blanco de tirantes ajustables, y con eso salí, media avergonzada.

Alec estaba del otro lado de la puerta, esperándome. Cuando me evaluó sonrió.

—Magnus tenía razón. Tienes el cuerpo y la cara perfecta para ésta marca.

—Gr-Gracias— tartamudee.

Lo seguí y entramos a una habitación luminosa con ventanales. Era un dormitorio con todo lo que debía tener: cama, mesas de luz, armario, algún que otro sillón, pero casi pegado a la puerta de entrada estaba todo el mobiliario del camarógrafo y Magnus, claro.

—Bueno, Clary, empecemos.

Y ahí empezamos. Primero estaba algo tímida, pero Alec, y sobretodo Magnus, me decían que pose hacer, donde pararme, como poner mi mirada, etc. Pero luego de un rato, empecé a hacer mis propias caras, gestos y todo eso. También ayudaba el hecho de que muchas cosas que decía Magnus nos hacía reír y eso hacía más llevadero todo. Lo que sí era agotador era cambiarme tanto de ropas y maquillarme tantas veces; creo que fui y volví a las otras habitaciones más de diez veces.

—Terminamos!— dijo Magnus. Suspiré y él sonrió. —¿Pensaste que las modelos la tenían así de fácil?

—Si te sirve de algo; ya aprendí que no.

—Bueno, ve a cambiarte que yo me quedo aquí con éste muñeco— miró a Alec —Tenemos cosas que hacer.— prácticamente ronroneó.

—Ok— salí rápido de la habitación y me di vuelta para mirar la puerta cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse de golpe. Me reí bajito.

—Ouch!— por estar de tonta choqué con alguien y estuve por caerme si ese alguien no me hubiese envuelto en sus brazos, pegándome a su pecho.

—Per-Perdóname— murmuré levantando mi rostro para verlo.

Unos ojos imposiblemente dorados y llenos de fuego me hipnotizaron.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Hola! Nuevo fic, nuevos personajes._

_Ésta historia salió mientras buscaba algún fic de Jace y Clary en FF y me di cuenta de que la mayoría eran One-shots (muy buenos, por cierto) :)_

_Como creo que se dieron cuenta; en ésta historia no hay cazadores de sombras ni submundos ni ángeles... sólo mundanos. Y que mundanos! jaja_

_Aquí va a haber romances, intrigas, risas, locuras, llantos, desiluciones, iluciones, sorpresas, lo que se me ocurra! Pero mucho, **MUCHO AMOR**._

_Traté de captar la escencia de todos los personajes; si tienen algún consejo, idea, sugerencia, etc, díganmela. No muerdo, eh! :D_

_A Clary le hice un OoC respecto a su apariencia, es decir, por ejemplo, es pelirroja de ojos verdes, pero NO tiene pecas. Si alguna ha leido algunos de mis otros Fanfics se habrán dado cuenta que a los personajes femeninos como Bella, por ejemplo, las... embellezco, por así decirlo. No me gustan que siempre sean el patito feo y que sus anatagonistas sean más bellas que ellas, de modo que me desquito aquí. :)_

_No sé si va a gustar éste fic, pero... nada pierdo con probar!_

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap._

_Besos a todas._

_Giss._

**¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare, sólo la trama es mía.**

**Summary: ¿Que pasaría si no existieran los Nephilin? ¿Y si todos fueran mundanos? ¿Como serían? Clary una adolescente hermosa y Jace un muchacho muy... Jace. CxOoC M por Lemmons CxJ MxA IxS MxK**

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta, no lo leas, después no te quejes de que no estabas advertido!**

**No permito su reproducción o adaptación en su totalidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>*<span>De una manera diferente<span>***

**by**

**Gissbella De Salvatore**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba parado, agitado, apoyando mis manos en mis muslos, lo que hacía que me doblara.<p>

La sala de lucha estaba desierta a excepción de mi padre y yo mismo. Él tiró en mi dirección la botella de agua y la atrapé en el aire.

—Buena lucha, hijo.

—Diría lo mismo, pero ya estás viejo.

Me corrí a tiempo para esquivar otra botella de agua, pero ésta venía con toda la fuerza que él tenía. Me carcajee y luego maldije cuando otra botella me dio en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Me sobé la cabeza, frunciendo el seño mientras él se reía.

—Siempre en guardia, Jace Herondale.

—Ha-ha— él solo sonrió bebiendo de su botella.

—¿Te vas para la casa ya?

—Sí. Tu madre me está esperando. Me preguntó si vas a venir a cenar en la noche— sonreí —Y si vienes, dijo que lo hagas solo.

Me carcajee y negué con la cabeza.

—No voy a ir. Voy a visitar a Izzy; es su cumpleaños y vamos a salir a cenar algo por ahí. Quizás vaya mañana en la noche.— agarré una toalla y me sequé la cara y el cuello con ella.

—Ok. Le digo a Celine. Solo no traigas a esa muchacha, por favor.

—¿Qué tiene contra Aline?— me reí. El se encogió de hombros.

—Mujeres— simple y llanamente. —Bueno. Te veo mañana hijo.

—Adiós, viejo!— el sólo negó, divertido. Con un último trago de agua salí de allí luego de él y fui hacia la puerta de salida del Instituto.

—Adiós, señor Herondale.— le sonreí de lado a la rubia y se mordió el labio. Busqué mi auto y salí para mi departamento.

Mi teléfono sonó.

—Buenos días.

—_Hola cariño.— _no me gustaba que me diga cariño. _— ¿Nos vemos en mi departamento?_

—Lo siento, Aline. Pero voy a saludar a Isabelle por su cumpleaños.

Silencio.

—_Ah. Bueno. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?_

—¿Quieres encontrarte con Isabelle?

—_No voy a ir para saludarla a ella. Solo quiero hablar con Magnus._

—Está bien.— ella debía saber lo que hacía —Paso por tu casa.

—_Si ella empieza a molestar, yo voy a hacerlo también._— me encogí de hombros.

—No te preocupes; me gustan las peleas de gatas.

Ella resopló.

—_Te espero._

Fui a mi departamento, me bañé y me cambié. Luego volví al auto y pasé a buscar a Aline a su casa.

Luego de unos minutos esperándola apoyado sobre el capot del auto, salió. Vestía una falda de jean muy corta, con una blusa roja que dejaba ver un poco de su abdomen, y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla. Su lacio cabello negro intenso estaba muy llamativo debido a su contraste con el color de la blusa.

—Hola— se acercó, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y encontrando mis labios con los suyos. La apreté contra mí, devolviéndole el beso. Su lengua tocó mis labios y yo la dejé pasar. Luego de unos minutos me separé de ella. Le sonreí.

—Paremos, porque sino las demás damas que pasen van a querer, también.

Bufó, abrió la puerta del auto y entró. Hice lo mismo.

—¿Cuándo cambiaras este auto?— preguntó luego de un rato.

Fruncí el seño.

—¿Quién dijo que iba a cambiarlo?— ¿estaba loca? Amaba mi auto.

—No me gusta.

—No tiene porque gustarte.— paré el auto a un costado de la calle —Si no te gusta; bájate.

—¿Estás loco?— me miró horrorizada —¿Cómo llego hasta allí?— me encogí de hombros, indiferente.

—Es tu problema.— cuando no se movió del asiento, continué el camino. Podría pasarla bien con ella en el sexo, pero no iba a criticar mi Chevrolet Camaro. **(N/A: Ver auto en mi perfil)**

Pronto llegamos al estudio de Magnus. Estacioné delante de un VolksWagen Escarabajo. Bajé y caminé hacia el portón, sin esperar a Aline. A veces me daba una idea de porque a mi madre no le caía bien. Aunque tampoco me importaba mucho; ella no era nada serio.

—Señor Herondale.— saludaron los guardias.

—¿Cómo andan, chicos?— me dejaron pasar y empecé a caminar en dirección hacia la gran casa.

—Jace!

Me di vuelta para ver a Aline, quien estaba detrás del portón, peleando verbalmente con los guardias porque no la dejaban pasar. Me volví para seguir mi camino, pero otro chillido me detuvo. Suspiré con irritación y volví.

—¿Qué paso?

—Lo siento Jace, pero Magnus me dio órdenes de que no la dejáramos pasar.— advirtió Albert.

—¿Cómo no me van a dejar pasar? ¡Yo soy la modelo estrella de este lugar!— se quejó Aline.

—Lo era, señorita. Igual, no me importa, yo solo cumplo órdenes.

—Déjala pasar— intervine yo —No te preocupes por Magnus, Albert. Es mi responsabilidad.— luego de un minuto, con un suspiro él la dejó pasar.

—Es tu responsabilidad, Jace.

Ahora, sí. Entré a la casa con Aline detrás de mí. Algunos la miraban con algo de hostilidad, pero… bueno, siendo honestos, no la querían mucho.

—Hola, Mel— saludé con mi encantadora sonrisa. Se sonrojó. —¿Dónde está Magnus, Alec e Isabelle?

—E-Están en la última habitación, en una sesión fotográfica.

—Gracias.

Me encaminé hasta allí y vi salir de la habitación a una muchacha que se reía, ¿Qué digo una muchacha? ¡Una diosa!

Medía un metro setenta aproximadamente y su cuerpo era de infarto. Tenía el cabello rojo fuego, la piel color crema e iba vestida con un Babydoll celeste con encaje blanco y la parte de abajo se transparentaba mostrando unas Pantys del mismo color. **(N/A: Ver en mi Perfil)**

La pelirroja pareció no haberme visto porque caminó hacia mí, mirando hacia la puerta de donde había salido y soltando una risilla. Su cálido cuerpo chocó contra el mío que parecía estar hirviendo en esos momentos.

—Ouch!— se quejó. Mis brazos la rodearon como si hubieran cobrado vida propia, pegándola a mi pecho. —Per-Perdóname— murmuró levantando la vista para mirarme con unos ojos verdes que parecían esmeraldas.

Toda la sangre de mi cerebro fue a concentrarse en un punto de mi anatomía que estaba más abajo. La solté rápidamente, pero con delicadeza.

Le sonreí de lado.

—No te preocupes. Tengo este problema con todas las mujeres; no pueden esperar para estar entre mis brazos.— se sonrojó furiosamente.

¡Por el Ángel! Parecía la misma imagen de la inocencia, aunque ese cuerpo era para el mismísimo pecado.

—Yo lo siento. Debí mirar.

—No me importaría que lo hagas de nuevo.— la miré de arriba abajo. —Eres la nueva modelo.— sentencié. De seguro era quien había reemplazado a Aline.

—Sí.— contestó aunque no lo necesitara —¿Cómo te diste cuenta?— incliné la cabeza, enarqué una ceja y la miré de arriba abajo apreciativamente. Ella siguió mi mirada y se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Mmmm. Creo que salta a la vista.— sonreí.

—Mejor voy a cambiarme. Adiós.— creo que un rayo hubiera sido más lento.

Unos ruidos se escucharon en la habitación de donde la pelirroja había salido. Me acerqué y llamé.

—Izzy, ¿estás ahí?

Otro ruido más.

—Lárgate Herondale— se escuchó la voz impasible de Magnus —Isabelle está con Paul, en la otra habitación.

—¿Y Alec?

—Por favor, vete Jace— me reí y me encaminé hasta donde estaba Isabelle. Estaba con una bata negra y mirando una cámara con un muchacho. Me miró, luego le dijo algo al muchacho y vino caminando hacia mí.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Izzy!— la abracé y ella me devolvió el abrazo unos segundos.

—Ya está. Ya está. Muchas gracias.— se separó y yo me reí. —Hoy vamos al Pandemonium.

—Genial.

—¿Has visto…? Ah, hola Isabelle.— apareció Aline.

Mi casi hermana frunció el seño y me miró de mala manera.

—La traes a ella y te dejo sin descendencia.— con eso se marchó con paso majestuoso.

—Yo también te quiero, Isabelle.

—¡Que genio que tiene!— Aline estaba mirando por donde Isabelle se había ido. —¿Has visto a Magnus?

—No querrás verlo ahora. Créeme.

—Ugh.

Caminé de nuevo hacia la puerta, a paso rápido, buscando a la pelirroja, pero no la vi.

Mierda.

Salí hacia afuera y los guardias me dejaron salir de allí. Al salir vi a la pelirroja que estaba entrando al VolksWagen y luego encendió el auto para irse.

Entré en mi auto y lo encendí. Hora de chequear el negocio.

Cuando estaba a mitad de camino miré hacia el asiento del acompañante, dándome cuenta de que me había olvidado de Aline. Suspiré. De seguro alguien iba a aventarla a su casa, y si no lo hacían, era porque no la soportaban. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan arisca con todos? En resumen: era su problema.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Izzy!— los más de veinte invitados gritaron con los vasos de bebida sostenidos en lo alto, mientras el sonido de la música se mezclaba con el de las personas.

Eran las once o las doce de la noche, no sabría decirlo, y ya estábamos en el Pandemonium, festejando.

—¡A bailar!— como si la palabra de Isabelle fuera ley todos comenzamos a dispersarnos. Vi a una rubia que estaba en la barra de espaldas a mí; estaba sexy, pero cuando me estaba acercando mi visión periférica notó un color intenso, como el fuego.

En unos metros a mi izquierda estaba la modelo pelirroja. Fruncí el seño. ¿Había venido con nosotros y yo no me había enterado? Su magnífico cuerpo se movía al son de la música; llevaba puesto un vestido blanco corto hasta unos cuantos centímetros por encima de las rodillas y unas sandalias grises de tacón con flecos. Su melena rizada estaba suelta. **(N/A: Ver atuendo en mi perfil)**

Me acerqué, esquivando los cuerpo que estaban bailando "I like it" de Enrique Iglesias, sin siquiera yo notarlo. Ella me estaba dando la espalda, por lo que me acerqué y la tomé por la cintura, bailando yo también con ella. Se tensó y luego se dio la vuelta para enfrentarme. Nuestros ojos se conectaron y luego ella me sonrió. Le devolví una sonrisa pícara. Luego de dos o tres canciones, nosotros seguíamos en la misma posición: nuestros cuerpos se restregaban junto al otro y a mí me pasaba lo mismo que ese día a la mañana: mi sangre se acumulaba en la parte contraria de mi cerebro, pero a ella no parecía molestarle, al contrario, le gustaba tentarme. No estaba tan proclive a sonrojarse como hoy en la mañana, lo que me llevó a preguntarme cuanta cantidad de alcohol había bebido ya.

Luego de un rato, ella paró de bailar.

—Estoy sedienta.

—Vamos— la guié hasta la barra.

—¿Qué quieres?— ella se apoyó y me sonrió totalmente desinhibida.

—¿Qué ofreces?

Me reí y voltee a llamar la atención del muchacho que servía los tragos.

—Dos cervezas.— asintió y sacó de abajo dos botellas.

—Aquí tienes amigo.— le ofrecí una a la muchacha.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunté luego de un gran trago para calmar la sed.

—Clary— contestó sonriendo. Me gustó. Tan simple, tan lindo, tan… único.

—Jace— me presenté.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Sé que no está del todo claro la trama pero en el próximo cap se explica mucho mejor, ahora solo queria concentrarme en el primer encuentro._ _Espero que el cap les haya gustado xD Si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario o crítica constructiva sean bienvenidas!_

_Muchas gracias a:_ **shineevero**, **victolune**, **smileofangel**, **dannya6 **y **EtOiLeMoNsTrUeUsE **_por sus comentarios!_

_XOXO_

_Atte: Giss_

**¿Jace Herondale merece un Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** _Volví! Perdón, pero en la escuela me están matando :( Y tengo dos fics más (Después de tí hay mucho; un crossover de Bella Swan y Damon Salvatore, es prioridad) Además de una novela de mi autoría en FictionPress (Se llama **Cara o Ceca** y el link está en mi perfil, asique si quieren pasarse y comentar no las culpo xD)_

_Pero aca estoy y no se preocupen que aunque me tarde a veces no voy a dejar de escribir el Fic.** AMO DEMASIADO A JACE HERONDALE PARA ESO!**_

**EtOiLeMoNsTrUeUsE:** _Hello! Yo tambien ODIO a Aline y AMO a Jace xD Y respecto al seguro médico; no tengo money. Lo siento. Y claro que Clary estaba ebria! jajajja Espero que le cap de hoy te guste y dejes como siempre tu sicera opición xD XOXO_

**dannya6:** _Hola! No, Jace no es un soldado, pero le gusta entrenar, y respecto a su profesión; o sabremos mas a delante xD Y claro que Clary va acurarlo de las mujeres, creeme que no se la va a poner fácil (muajajjaj) Espero que te guste el cap y porfis deja Review con tu opinion! XOXO_

**shineevero:** _Gracias! Yo tambien espero que la historia sea buena xD Y NTP, Clary tiene su caracter... ¡Y que caracter! jaja Espero como siempre tu opinión XOXO_

**Kiomy Salvatore Wayland:** _Ya lo estoy continuando! xD Ojalá te guste el cap y espero la más sincera opinión de el! XOXO_

**nyssad:** _Holaa! Muchas gracias por el cumplido! xD Creo que todas aquí odiamos a Aline xD Y sí, Clary es tímida pero también tiene sus arranques de locura y genio jajajj Simos aparece aquí ;) Espero que el cap te guste y me dejes tu valiosa opinion! XOXO_

**selenemisia:** _Hola! Que rápido, ¿viste? Me encanta que te encante xD Al principio no sabía si la trama iba a ser de su gusto, pero veo que sí ^.^ Y sí, no hay ningun long fic de TMI, por eso empecé con éste xD Espero tu apasionada opinion! XOXO_

_Gracias a todas por sus reviews, sus favoritos, sus alertas, etc. Me hacen muy feliz su aceptación aquí._

**_En éste cap conoceremos un poco más de la trama y entran en escena Simon y Valentine y la ropa y el Departamento de Clary están en mi perfil... pero no las entretengo más y... felíz lectura xD_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Declaimer:<span> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare, sólo la trama es mía.**

**Summary: ¿Que pasaría si no existieran los Nephilin? ¿Y si todos fueran mundanos? ¿Como serían? Clary una adolescente hermosa y Jace un muchacho muy... Jace. CxOoC M por Lemmons CxJ MxA IxS MxK**

**Advertencia: Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta, no lo leas, después no te quejes de que no estabas advertido!**

**No permito su reproducción o adaptación en su totalidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>*<span>De una manera diferente<span>***

**by**

**Gissbella De Salvatore**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

* * *

><p>Si decía que la cabeza no me dolía, era mentira.<p>

Pero, aun ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, no quería imaginar cómo sería si me levantaba.

El estómago me gruñó.

Mierda.

Ni mi estómago estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

¡El mundo estaba en desacuerdo conmigo! Pero no importaba, si dormía, no tendría hambre.

Me acurruqué, sintiendo algo duro contra mi trasero. Abrí el ojo derecho y pude ver las puertas de mi closet. Estaba en casa. Abrí el otro ojo, para darme cuenta que estaba oscuro. ¡Gracias a dios que había dejado las cortinas cerradas!

Me acurruqué aún más, contenta de lo calentita que estaba… y en ese momento algo me estrechó contra sí y la presión en mi trasero aumentó. Me congelé en mi lugar y mis ojos ya estaban bien abiertos. Sentí una cálida respiración en la parte de atrás de mi cuello y al mirar hacia abajo comprobé que unos musculosos brazos me rodeaban.

Lentamente, me volví.

A mi lado había un hombre dormido. ¡Y qué hombre! Era rubio, de rasgos angulosos… ¿No era el mismo hombre que había estado en el estudio fotográfico de Magnus? ¡Sí, era el mismo! Se apretó más contra mí y gemí. Ahora sabía que era ese _algo_ que antes había estado contra mi trasero y que ahora estaba contra mi abdomen.

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron de golpe y yo salté del susto, aunque él no me soltó.

— ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES EN MI CASA? —grité como una desquiciada. En verdad me había asustado; le había faltado girar la cabeza como la chica de _El Exorcista_.

Él frunció el seño.

—Te contestaría que tratando de dormir, pero con tus gritos no podría.

¿Acaso estaba siendo sarcástico? ¿En mi propia casa? ¿En mi propia cama, en la que por cierto, ni siquiera lo había invitado?

— ¡Vete!

Me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca con esos hermosos ojos dorados…

_«Concéntrate Clary»_

—Intento dormir —replicó.

—Inténtalo en tu casa.

—No me dijiste eso anoche —refunfuñó.

Ese era el problema. ¿Qué demonios le había dicho yo anoche? Me acordaba de que habíamos bailado, muy pegados, luego habíamos tomado algo…

Jace. Su nombre era Jace. Un nombre bastante raro, a decir verdad.

Me levanté rápidamente y luego caí en cuenta de que había ido a un antro, me había emborrachado y había despertado con un hombre en mi cama. Miré abajo, hacia mi cuerpo y un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios. Estaba con el mismo vestido blanco que la noche anterior, aunque eso no debió aliviarme; había tantas formas de…

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No importa lo que te haya dicho anoche. Lárgate —le grité, presa del pánico. Preguntas como ¿Habíamos llegado a hacer algo? Rondaban en mi cabeza, y la más importante ¿Nos habíamos cuidado?

Con un suspiro exasperado él se levantó de mi cama con las mismas ropas puestas. Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando vi el bulto en sus pantalones.

— ¿Clary? —mis ojos volaron hacia la puerta de la habitación. Simon estaba parado allí con su cabello corto de color negro y con sus ojos castaños que nos observaban interesados y un poco confusos tras unos anteojos — ¿Está todo bien? —antes de que yo pudiera responderle, habló el rubio.

—Me hubieras dicho que tenías novio, Clarissa —me dijo de mala gana. Puso la mano en la barbilla como ¡Oh, gran pensador! para luego sonreírnos— Bueno, aunque, eso no me habría detenido —sonrió, arrogante.

—Simon no es mi novio —lo miré mal—. ¿Me puedes decir por qué te estoy dando explicaciones? Te dije que te vayas.

— ¡Qué mal humor! Generalmente cuando despierto con una mujer está de uno mejor —en algún lugar de mi mente escuché a Simon decir que me iba a esperar en la cocina.

—Porque quizás son unas zorras que se acuestan con todo —le sonreí, triunfante.

—No les faltes el respeto; hacen felices a muchos hombres.

Gruñí.

— ¡Lárgate!

—No es necesario que me muestres el camino; me lo acuerdo —cruzó la puerta para irse mientras lo escuchaba mascullar—: encima que la traigo porque estaba borracha, me trata así.

Luego se escuchó un portazo. Se había ido.

Suspiré. ¡Qué mañanita! fui a encontrarme con Simon, quien estaba en la cocina revolviendo una taza de café que me tendió cuando me le acerqué.

—Gracias, Simon.

— ¿Quién era el rubiales?

Me encogí de hombros, bebiendo el café negro.

—Lo conocí en el estudio de Magnus y me lo encontré anoche en el antro.

—Ni me lo recuerdes.

Lo miré interrogante, mientras nos sentábamos en la pequeña mesita de la cocina que estaba al lado del ventanal. El día estaba nublado pero había humedad y calor en el aire.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Que qué pasó? Desapareciste de allí sin avisar si quiera —me fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo siento, Simon, pero no es como si yo me acordara mucho de anoche. Solo sé que desperté con… bueno, ya lo sabes.

Suspiró y me tomó de la mano.

—Perdón, pero te quiero mucho y me preocupé. Eres mi mejor amiga, Clary. Aunque debo admitir que si no fuera por Jace, me habría dado un ataque al corazón.

Fruncí el seño.

— ¿Lo conoces?

—No. Pero anoche te llamé a tu teléfono y me contestó él, diciendo que te habías dormido y que te estaba llevando a tu casa.

Fruncí aun más el seño. Había sido muy… considerado de su parte.

Suspiré profundamente.

—No importa. Ya pasó —le sonreí— ¿La pasaron bien con Maya?

Maya y él eran mis dos mejores amigos, aunque a Simon lo conocía desde pequeño y lo quería muchísimo más. A Maya la habíamos conocido a los catorce años y ellos dos se habían puesto de novios hace un año y unos meses.

—Maya y yo terminamos —contestó tranquilamente.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Nada de qué preocuparse. Solo nos dimos cuenta de que solo nos queremos como amigos, y aunque el sexo es genial y eso no nos bastaba.

— ¡Qué mal! —estaba sorprendida. Yo pensaba que ellos eran el uno para el otro. Ambos tan… tranquilos. La única loca del grupo era yo. Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Está todo como siempre. Siempre seremos mejores amigos, solo que no funcionó algo más.

Suspiré. ¿Pensaría Maya como él?

Sonó el teléfono del departamento y me levanté a atenderlo mientras Simon tomaba su, de seguro, ya frío café.

— ¿Diga?

—_Clary, soy tu padre_ —claro que era él. La voz de Valentine era difícil de olvidar, al igual que su aspecto.

—Hola, papá. ¿Está todo bien?

—_Sí. Sólo_ —hizo una pausa_—… me preguntaba si podríamos encontrarnos en el Instituto a entrenar._

Él quería algo más. De seguro quería hablar conmigo, para convencerme de volver a la casa. Pero regresar a la casa de mis padres era regresar de nuevo a las reglas de Valentine, además, ya tenía veintiún años. Era muy mayorcita para vivir con ellos.

—Claro. Hace tiempo que descuido el entrenamiento. Me encantaría.

—_Perfecto. Te veo a las tres de la tarde allí. Adiós, Clary._

—Adiós —la conexión se cortó.

Volví hacia la cocina y le hablé a Simon que estaba mirando por la ventana.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las una y media de la tarde.

—Mierda —exclamé—. ¿Podrías prepara algo de comer? Tengo que ver a Valentine en el Instituto.

—Claro. Huevos revueltos en marcha —lo miré enarcando una ceja—. ¿Qué? Es lo único que sé hacer.

Negando divertida, me fui al baño a darme una ducha y sacarme el olor y el sudor pegado. Luego de quince minutos de ducha, envolví la toalla a mí alrededor y fui a la habitación. Me vestí con un conjunto deportivo de una musculosa blanca y negra, una campera negra con dos rayas blancas y un jogging negro. No podían faltar las converses negras, claro. Me peiné y me recogí el cabello en una coleta. El flequillo era lo único suelto. Volví trotando a la cocina, y luego de desayunar tomé mi bolso y salimos de allí.

—Adiós, Clary —me saludó él una vez que estuvimos afuera.

—Adiós, Simon. Después hablamos, ¿sí?

En media hora ya estaba en el Instituto.

—Buenas tardes, Señorita Clarissa —me saludó la muchacha rubia— ¿Viene a practicar con su padre?

—Sí.

—Él la está esperando en la sala de siempre.

—Estupendo. Muchas gracias —me encaminé hacia nuestra sala.

El Instituto ya era como mi segunda casa. Durante toda mi vida lo había conocido. Mi padre siempre nos enseñó la luchar, desde que yo tengo memoria. Primero venían aquí él y mi hermano y yo solo observaba, pero cuando tenía cinco años le pedí que me enseñara a mí también. Aún recordaba muy bien su rostro; era de un éxtasis y un orgullo inigualables.

Llegué a la sala en la que toda mi vida entrené, y abrí la puerta. Mi padre estaba calentando dando patadas a la bolsa de arena. Se volvió en cuanto me escuchó. Su cabello rubio y el color de su piel contrastaban con los negros ojos. Sus rasgos eran fuertes, su cuerpo corpulento y personalidad decían "cuidado" por todos lados. Tiene una mirada terrible, una de esas miradas que te hacen sentir en inferioridad de condiciones, una de esas miradas que hacen que vaya por el mundo pisando todo lo que hay en el camino.

—Buenas tardes, Clarissa.

—Buenas tardes, papá.

En silencio, como era usual, empezamos el calentamiento y luego el combate. Era muy difícil ganarle; ni siquiera mi hermano lo había hecho. Siempre terminaba tirada en la colchoneta. Aunque algo bueno que yo poseía era la resistencia. Podíamos pasar horas entrenando; algo que me ayudaba a mantener la forma.

Tres horas después, como había dicho, terminé de espaldas en la colchoneta. Él solo me miraba desde su posición vertical, con la respiración descontrolada.

—Tres horas. Muy buen tiempo —me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Luego fui por una botella de agua que había en una mini heladera. La tomé como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

—Necesito hablar contigo —tal como pensaba.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada grave. Es solo que estuve meditando y llegué a la conclusión de que no tienes que vivir lejos de la casa. Puedes volver. Tu madre y yo te recibiremos nuevamente con los brazos abiertos, hija.

Respiré antes de contestarle.

—Mira papá; muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero en verdad no quiero. Tengo veintiún años y tengo que hacerme cargo de mi vida.

— ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? Te has ido de la universidad….

—Porque no me gusta eso. No quiero estudiar algo que a mí no me guste. Jonathan ya trabaja contigo y de seguro debes estar muy feliz y me alegro por él. Pero la diferencia es que a él le gusta; a mí no.

— ¿Y qué harás? —Me interrumpió con sarcasmo—. ¿Trabajar en ese cafesucho de cuarta toda la vida?

Apreté la mandíbula.

—No. Casualmente, encontré un mejor trabajo.

— ¿De qué? —Dios querido, ayúdame.

—Modelaje —contesté con la voz baja.

— ¿Puedes repetirlo? Me pareció escuchar la palabra "modelaje".

Respiré profundamente.

—Escuchaste bien, papá —no me atreví a verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Mi hija modelando? ¿Cómo esas mujeres que salen media desnudas en revistas? —prácticamente me gritó—. Éstos es el colmo. Hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia.

Levanté la vista para mirarlo rápidamente.

—Es solo un trabajo temporal. ¡No pienso modelar toda la vida!

—Entonces te dedicarás a hacer dibujitos, ¿no? —Volví a apretar los dientes—. Espero que recapacites. Con tu madre estaremos esperando tu llamado para decirnos que vuelves a la casa.

Agarró su chaqueta y se fue dando un portazo, dejándome temblando. No pude evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. ¿Tanto le costa entenderlo? ¿Era tan difícil entender que había más maneras de ganarse la vida que sentada en una aburrida oficina?

No sé cuantos minutos estuve allí, pero luego de secarme la cara y agradecer que no llevara puesto nada de maquillaje tomé mi bolso y fui hacia las duchas de mujeres.

—Lo siento, señorita —me dijo un hombre antes de que entre a las duchas—. Las duchas están en reparación. Puede ir a las de hombres. No hay nadie; hay un torneo y todos se fueron a la sede central.

—Muchas gracias —me dirigí a la otra planta. Las duchas eran iguales tanto como para hombres como para mujeres, me di cuenta.

Até mi cabello de modo que no se me volviera a mojar y saqué la toalla y la topa de mi bolso. Me metí a la ducha y el agua caliente cayó pronto sobre mí. Mientras me duchaba cantaba la canción Flightlees Bird, American Mouth de Iron & Wine, riéndome y agradeciendo a que nadie estaba para escucharme desafinar. Cerré el grifo y envolví mi toalla. Salí de la ducha y no sé cómo demonios me tropecé con alguien, para luego caer con él.

¡Genial! Prácticamente desnudos, en el suelo con él encima de mí.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —gruñí, furiosa.

Él solo sonrió de lado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merezco un Review?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** _¡Hello everybody! xD I`m back! Mmm. creo que esta vez no tardé tanto… pero igual tenía problemas con mi PC (si alguna leyó mi perfil sabrá que se me rompió) y tres fanfics y una novela propia no son joda! xP Pero lo importante es que volví y ahora…_

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPÍTULO PASADO:**

**smileofangel:**_ Hola Smile! Sip, definitivamente empezaste comentando y terminaste despotricando xD. Con respecto a lo del cap… sí, Valentine es muy estricto y Clary, no. Chocan mucho. Y respecto a Jace… ¿Te imaginas encontrarte una mañana tras una borrachera con un hombre al lado (aunque esté para el crimen) sin saber cuándo o como llegaste allí? Mmm Yo creo que NO! xD jajaja Espero que el cap te guste y no olvides dejar tu valiosísima y flashera opinión! XOXO_

**selenemisia:** _¡Prometo con todo mi corazón TRATAR de volver a actualizar rápidamente! xD Yo también, obviamente, soy fanatica de Crepusculo, de hecho, tengo un fic y la secuela de éste en mi perfil xD Te invito a pasar, leerlo y dejar tu valiosa opinión! Y AMO esa canción, me parece muy relajante… Ojalá el cap sea de tu agrado y deja tu opinión de él! XOXO_

**victolune:** _JAJAJA Yo prácticamente ya no tengo tiempo de leer con todo lo del colegio, solo tengo POCO tiempo para escribir :( Si es Jace o no es Jace… supongo que lo averiguarás en unos segundo xP Respecto a lo bruta que es Clary… te diría que leas la pregunta retórica que le hice a smileofangel un poquito más arriba xD Que el cap sea de tu gusto y espero tu opinión de él! XOXO_

**shineevero:** _JAJAJAJAJA ¡Es verdad! Clary tiene mala suerte cada vez que se encuentra con Jace ¿? No lo creo jajaja Y sí, Clary y Valentine no congenian muy bien. Espero con todo el corazón que el cap te guste mucho y espero, como siempre tu review xD XOXO_

**dannya6:** _¡Hola! Tanquila que ya actualicé. Espero que el cap sea de tu total agrado y deja tu valiosa opinión!_

_Gracias también a todas las personas que se toman un tiempito para leer este fic, aunque no comenten ;)_

**_Terminando con los agradecimientos paso a explicar que en este cap veremos un poquitito más de la vida hogareña, por así decirlo, de Jace. Y entra a la trama su madre y Luke, entre otros personajes._**

**_LA CASA DE JACE Y LA DE LOS HERONDALE ESTÁ EN MI PERFIL._**

_Disfruten de la lectura!_

* * *

><p><strong>Declaimer:<strong>** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare, sólo la trama es mía.**

**Summary:**** ¿Qué pasaría si no existieran los Nephilin? ¿Y si todos fueran mundanos? ¿Cómo serían? Clary una adolescente hermosa y Jace un muchacho muy... Jace. CxOoC M por Lemmons CxJ MxA IxS MxK**

**Advertencia:**** Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta, no lo leas, después no te quejes de que no estabas advertido!**

**No permito su reproducción o adaptación en su totalidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**De una manera diferente*******

**by**

**Gissbella De Salvatore**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

* * *

><p>― ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ―me gruñó.<p>

Sonreí.

―Supongo que bañándome, porque para eso se usan las duchas. ¿Y porque demonios cantas?

―Pues porque pensé que estaba sola ―contestó ella muy acalorada.

¡Y sí que hacía calor!

―Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo. ¡Dañas los tímpanos de personas inocentes!

Ella se quedó un rato con la mirada perdida en mi pecho. Luego se empezó a remover debajo de mí. Retuve un gemido. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo tan difícil? ¿No se daba cuenta, acaso, de lo duro que me ponía?

―Quítate de encima

―Lo siento ―el sarcasmo fluyó, como siempre, de manera natural―. ¡Es que estaba tan cómodo!

Me levanté y ella hizo lo mismo. El cabello estaba atado de forma que no se mojara y podía ver la cremosidad de su cuello y hombros. La pequeña toalla envolvía su delicada figura sugestivamente.

Se me hizo agua la boca.

―De todas formas… ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Mmm. Creo que yo debería preguntar eso; después de todo, tú estás en el baño de hombres.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho aumentando, sin ser consciente, sus pechos. ¿Acaso estaba loca? Aparté mi mirada de sus pechos y la llevé a su rostro.

―Pues me dijeron que las duchas de mujeres estaban en reparación y que no había nadie en los baños de hombres.

―Me siento ofendido ―puse una mano en mi corazón y simulé dolor.

Bufó y caminó hacia sus cosas. Tomó su ropa y se volteó a mirarme.

―Ni se te ocurra mirar.

Me encogí de hombros.

―No estoy tan desesperado, pelirroja.

Se dio vuelta y entró a la ducha con sus ropas. Hice lo mismo.

Cuando salí no escuché ruido alguno asique supuse que se había ido.

¿Por qué me tenía que importar todo lo que la pelirroja hacía o dejaba de hacer? Enojado conmigo mismo salí de allí. Pero… ¿Qué demonios hacia ella en el Instituto? ¿Acaso entrenaba? Rumié esa posibilidad mientras conducía hacia la academia, enojado conmigo mismo porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella pero llegué a la conclusión de que entrenar era la única manera de tener ese cuerpo de diosa que poseía.

Antes de que esa información llegara a otras partes de mi cuerpo la saqué de mi mente. Pasé por la confitería en donde hacían la tarta de manzana y chocolate favorita de mamá y compré una. En unos minutos más estuve en la casa que había vivido la mayoría de mi vida.

La piscina estaba llena de agua que armaba un espejo de luz, invitándote a zambullirte. En el árbol que estaba muy poco alejado de la casa estaba la casita de árbol que mi padre y yo habíamos construido… bueno, en todo caso él la había construido, yo solo me había limitado a pasarle las herramientas.

Sacudí la cabeza y entré a la casa.

― ¿Mamá? ―la sala estaba totalmente acomodada y no había un gramo de polvo. Sonreí. Nunca habíamos tenido sirvienta y no la necesitaban por lo que veía. Era predecible teniendo que cuenta que la mujer de la casa era mi madre; una amante de la limpieza y la cocina.

Unos pasos se apresuraron y ella entró en mi visión con una sonrisa enorme.

―Mi amor ―me abrazó y le devolví el abrazo. Luego de alejarse un poco y sonreírme levantó la mano y me golpeó el brazo.

― ¡Ey, tranquila! ―me sobé el brazo y le sonreí―. ¿Se puede saber porque fue eso? ―pregunté, divertido. No me había causado daño en absoluto, claro.

―Por desaparecerte de ese modo. ¡Ay de ti, Jace Herondale, si lo haces de nuevo!

Solté una carcajada y la abrasé.

―Ten. Traje tarta de manzana y chocolate.

― ¡Qué rico!

Fuimos a la cocina y ella cortó varias porciones de la tarta en un plato mientras el café se calentaba. Cuando estuvo caliente lo serví en dos tazas. Ella tomó el plato y la azúcar mientras yo llevaba las tazas a la sala.

― ¿Dónde está papá? ―le pregunté.

Ella suspiró.

―Está en la empresa. Valentine y él tienen problemas en el negocio.

Fruncí el seño. Mi padre era uno de los dos dueños de la _Citigroup_. Al principio de los tiempos nuestra empresa familiar era_ Citicorp_ que había nacido en 1812 con el nombre de _Citi_. Luego se fue uniendo con otras entidades y, en 1998, se fusionó con _Travelers Group_ quien estaba a cargo de Valentine Morgenstern, convirtiéndose en la mayor empresa de servicios financieros del mundo y tenía su sede aquí, en Nueva York.

― ¿Muchos?

―No. Ya sabes, con los problemas de la bolsa y todo eso que nunca entendí ―ambos reímos―. ¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba: mañana en la noche tenemos la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jocelyn ―el nombre me sonaba de algún lado. Al ver mi desconcierto me refrescó la memoria―. Ella es la esposa de Valentine.

―Me acordé ―dije―. Mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes.

―Esa es Jocelyn Morgenstern.

Fruncí el seño.

― ¿Ellos no tenían un hijo? ―recordaba muy bien al niño rubio que había odiado en mi niñez.

―Y una hija ―me respondió, sonriendo―. Recuerdo cuando fuimos por primera vez a su casa, tú tenías seis años y en cuanto viste a Clarissa le preguntaste si era un ángel. Ella te respondió que no pero que sería bonito serlo.

Yo no recordaba nada de eso. Apenas y recordaba al hijo. A Valentine sí que lo recordaba porque lo veía de vez en cuando, siempre me había caído bien.

―No la recuerdo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, como si volviera de un sueño y me sonrió.

―Deberías volver a verla. Está aun más hermosa que en su niñez, y es muy inteligente. Harían una hermosa pareja.

Me encogí de hombros a las fantasías de mi madre. Estaba bien así pero lo dejé pasar.

―Supongo que la conoceré en la fiesta.

Ella sonrió aún más.

Pasmos una o dos horas hablando mientras comíamos esa tarta que, a decir verdad, a mí también me gustaba mucho. Hasta que mi Nextel sonó. Miré la pantalla, la cual solo tenía una palabra escrita.

_Emergencia._

Me despedí de mi madre, mintiéndole de que iba a entrenar y me insistió en que llevara una porción de la tarta. Conduje rápidamente hasta llegar a mi destino.

―Nombre ―pidió el oficial que estaba en la casilla de al lado de la entrada.

Suspiré.

―Vamos Hodge, ¿Ya has olvidado mi maravilloso rostro? ―dije sarcástico. Me dio una mirada y mientras reía, repitió:

―Nombre.

―Jace "Asombroso" Herondale.

Él bufó.

―Adelante.

Las rejas eléctricas se abrieron y dejaron ver el gran edificio gris y el verde césped a su alrededor.

Estacioné y salí del auto. Caminé por el césped, observándolo… siempre había encontrado el color verde muy… relajante. Llegué a los vestidores y cuando estaba cambiándome entró Sebastián.

―Herondale ―saludó.

―Penhallow ―respondí.

― ¿Qué le has hecho a Aline que solamente le falta quemar tu fotografía?

―No creo que te importe ―respondí. No me gustaba que se metieran en mi vida.

―Claro que me importa ―me siguió a la sala de armamentos―. Es mi prima y no voy a dejar que ningún estúpido le haga daño.

Para ese entonces ya estábamos armados y yo estaba acomodándome el transmisor en mi oído. Me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

―Te he dicho que no te metas. Si algo sucede y creo que no pasa nada, es problema de ella y mío ―no sé que habrá visto en mi expresion, pero se cayó.

A la sala entraron Luke con el resto de la unidad.

Luke Garroway era un tipo tranquilo, siempre estaba impasible. Pero cuando tenía que accionar no lo pensaba dos veces. Él me había entrenado.

―La situación es la siguiente: dos individuos armados están en el banco de Nueva York. Tiene a todos los clientes que se encontraban en el momento del asalto de rehenes y a uno de los cajeros con un arma en la cabeza ―ninguno de nosotros perdía detalle de nada mientras sosteníamos nuestras armas―. Quiero un trabajo impecable, como siempre.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza.

―Somos S.W.A.T y le haremos honor a esas siglas.

* * *

><p><em>Jace dice: Si no dejan un hermoso y jugoso (como yo, claro) <strong>Review<strong> a mi autora no sé cuando me volveré a aparecer por aquí. xP_

_JAJAJAJA_


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** _¡Volví! La verdad es que tenía pensado actualizar antes pero como que no me llegó la inspiración y todo eso…_

_Para las que quieran en mi perfil está mi _**Facebook**_, mi _**Twitter**_ y mi _**correo electrónico**_._

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:**

_**Selenemisia**__: Lo sé, eso de que la haya llamado ángel a Clary fue algo que se me ocurrió pensando en la inocencia de los niños. ¿Te imaginas a un Jace de cuatro o cinco años? ¡Sooo Sweetttt! Y sip, en este capítulo tiene lugar la fiesta de Jocelyn. Me encanta que te guste tanto el fic y perdón si no actualizo tan seguido pero siempre por una H o por un B no puedo hacerlo: o no tengo Internet, o no me llega la inspiración o simplemente tengo tanta tarea del colegio que no tengo tiempo de escribir. Espero que el capitulo te encante y… nos vemos abajo. Un besazzzoooo para vos también, cariño. XOXO_

_**Kiomy Salvatore Wayland**__: Muchas gracias por seguir el fic. Estoy contenta de que te siga gustando y aquí tienes el capítulo que espero que lo disfrutes y espero tu comentario. XOXO_

_**Shineevero**__: jajaja Siii, lo que pasa es que no sabía en qué empleo meter a Jace ya que en el libro es un Cazador de Sombras y no hay muchos empleos reales que se parezcan (amenos que yo no me haya enterado). A mí también me encantó el momento ducha pero no te preocupes que ya me voy a desquitar con Jace… muajajaja. Espero que el capitulo te encante y espero tu valiosísimo comentario, como siempre. TKMMM y XOXO_

_**Smileofangel**__: Siii. Los S.W.A.T son __Special Weapons Attack Team (Equipo de ataque y Armas especiales). El término SWAT hace referencia a las unidades especializadas en intervenciones peligrosas de diversos cuerpos policiales de Estados Unidos. Sí, se conocen pero tenían como cuatro o cinco años asique no se recuerdan mucho. Jajaja. ¡No se lo viola porque no tiene nuestra mente perversa y sexópata! Y sí; me encantan tus flasheos! TKMMM y XOXO_

_**Aggata**__: FANFIC ACTUALIZADO jajaja. Qué bueno que te haya gustado tanto y gracias; siempre hago con mis fanfics lo mejor que puedo. Espero que el capítulo de hoy te guste y espero tu __valiosa opinión! XOXO_

**ESPERO QUE EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY LES GUSTE Y NOS VEMOS MÁS ABAJO. ¡DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA MIS QUERIDAS CAZADORAS!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Declaimer<span>:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare, sólo la trama es mía.**

**Summar****y****: ¿Qué pasaría si no existieran los Nephilin? ¿Y si todos fueran mundanos? ¿Cómo serían? Clary una adolescente hermosa y Jace un muchacho muy... Jace. CxOoC M por Lemmons CxJ MxA IxS MxK**

**Advertencia:**** Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta, no lo leas, después no te quejes de que no estabas advertido!**

**No permito su reproducción o adaptación en su totalidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**De una manera diferente*******

**by**

**Gissbella De Salvatore**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

* * *

><p>La noche era extrañamente agradable en New York mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación de mi madre. El cielo estaba sorprendentemente limpio y oscuro. Desde mi punto de vista podía observar que el patio de adelante de la gran casa estaba casi llena de autos. La parte de atrás debía estar abarrotada de invitados que esperaban a su anfitriona de esa noche.<p>

Suspiré.

La casa en la que había crecido la mayor parte de mi vida era de colores marfiles, elegante, sofisticada y puro lujo; contrastaba con la personalidad de mi madre y mía pero iba a la perfección con la de mi hermano y mi padre.

―Ese vestido te queda precioso, mamá ―le dije cuando me di vuelta para posar la mirada en la única mujer que estaba en el interior de la habitación además de mí. El vestido era de estilo imperio, colorido con tonos azules, blancos y turquesas, sin mangas y cuello de tiras que se anudaban en la parte de atrás. Normalmente prefería llevar pantalones y camisas, algunas manchadas con pintura. Yo me conformaba con un jean, una blusa y mis converse verdes infaltables.

―Gracias, mi amor ―me miró a través del espejo―. Y tú estás hermosa ―me dio una sonrisa gigante y luego suspiró―. Sabía que vendrías.

Le sonreí.

―Que no me lleve bien con Valentine no significara que no los quiera. Y lo sabes.

Me devolvió la sonrisa.

Mi madre Jocelyn y yo éramos muy parecidas: había heredado su cabello rojizo, sus ojos verdes, aunque los míos eran más oscuros según ella, y su cuerpo. También había heredado algo de su talento, pero no podía pintar esos hermosos cuadros que ella hacía; yo solo dibujaba.

―No lo llames por su nombre ―me regañó―. Él es tu padre.

Yo solo sonreí, sin replicarle nada. Era su cumpleaños y no iba a arruinárselo con mis réplicas.

―El jardín ha quedado perfecto, Clary. Hemos hecho un gran trabajo.

Mi madre era una persona muy querida en la sociedad: tenia amigas por todos lados. Mi padre también lo era.

― ¿Dónde está Jonathan? ―pregunté.

―Él va a venir luego. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Le sonreí.

Mi hermano y yo nunca habíamos sido los mejores hermanos del mundo; de esos que se cuidaban mutuamente o se ayudaban; de hecho, no nos teníamos mucho en cuenta el uno al oro. Él hacia lo suyo y yo lo mío. Secretamente siempre supe que era por su parecido con Valentine.

―Te esperaré abajo, mamá ―le avisé y salí de allí. Caminé por el corredor hasta llegar a las escaleras y descendí lentamente por ellas. Arreglé mi vestido y caminé hasta las puertas traseras de la casa para traspasarlas y llegar al jardín trasero donde las personas conversaban tranquilamente con un vaso de champan en la mano y con la alegre música de la orquesta que Valentine había contratado de fondo. Llegué a donde estaban los señores Penhallow.

―Oh, Clarissa, cariño, ¿Cómo has estado? ―me preguntó amablemente Elizabeth Penhallow.

―Muy bien, señora ―pasó un mozo al lado mío ofreciéndome una copa burbujeante y la acepté. Iba a necesitarla.

―Me han contado que te fuiste de la casa de tus padres ―preguntó de forma muy interesada y supe que al otro día todos en Nueva York sabrían lo que yo contestara.

Sonreí.

―Sí. Es que quería un poco de independencia, usted sabe ―la señora asintió rápidamente―. Mis padres querían que me quedara pero me pareció que ya era hora de volar.

―Muy sabio de tu parte, querida. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veintiuno? Máximo tendrás veintidós. Ya tienes que vivir tu vida, cariño.

Yo solo sonreí, observando la decoración. Las plantas y los árboles estaban decorados con millones de pequeñas luces blancas. Las había veinte mesas redondas con sus manteles de color marfil con sus centros de mesa y cubiertos a los costados y en el medio había una pista de baile. Estas fiestas siempre eran elegantes asique todos los hombres se presentaban con smoking y la mujeres con vestidos largos y sofisticados.

Mi vestido era de largo y de tiras. Me había enamorado de él apenas lo había visto; era de color marfil, llegaba hasta los pies y se movía fluidamente conmigo en cada paso que daba. **(N/A: Ver vestido en mi perfil)**

Me acerqué a la mesa de los bocadillos y tomé un camarón para luego llevármelo a la boca. Estaba delicioso.

―Hola Clarilinda ―escuché la voz más odiosa de mi existencia.

―Hola ―le respondí sin ganas. ¿Iba a tener que aguantarlo toda la noche? Maldije internamente a mi madre por invitar a los Penhallow. Sebastián Penhallow había estado detrás de mí desde los doce años. Su padre era accionista en la empresa de Valentine asique nos veíamos en las fiestas y reuniones en las que yo era obligada a ir.

―Sigues tan hermosa como siempre. ¿Me enteré, por casualidad, de que ahora te dedicas al modelaje?

Tomé un trago bastante largo de mi copa.

―Sí. Aunque es solo un trabajo temporal, Sebastián ―podía apostar mi departamento a que se compraría todas las revistas y catálogos en los que yo aparecería.

Él sonrió.

―Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre ―eran en esos momentos donde no sabía si llorar o reírme. Era guapo; tenía el cabello corto y oscuro, la piel blanca y ojos castaños. Era alto y tenía los músculos definidos. Pero era muy soso y no tenía atractivo intelectual.

Los aplausos me salvaron de contestar a su comentario. Mi madre había entrado con mi padre del brazo y se encontraban saludando a los invitados. No me gustaban este tipo de fiestas y era entendible si tenías mi edad. Prefería los antros en los que nadie me conocía y mis modales y actitudes no eran observados y puestos a prueba. Aunque contaba con la ventaja de que había crecido en ese ambiente.

Una pareja se acercó a mis padres; parecían de la misma edad. El hombre tenía el cabello castaño y a pesar de su edad era alto y atlético, la mujer tenía el cabello dorado y tenía un bonito cuerpo. El señor y la señora Herondale. Me acordé de ellos y de su único hijo a quien no había vuelto a ver desde pequeña. Observé cómo venían hacia mí. La señora Herondale me sonrió abiertamente mientras yo le devolvía la sonrisa.

―Clarissa ―me abrazó tiernamente y luego me miró de arriba abajo, apreciándome―. Estas tan hermosa como siempre.

―Muchas gracias.

―Es verdad, Clarissa. Has florecido maravillosamente ―apostilló el señor. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

―Gracias.

― ¿No ha venido tu hijo, Celine? ―mi madre me miró con una sonrisa pícara. ¿Me había perdido de algo?

―Oh, sí. Él está ―miró a su alrededor―… ¿Dónde está, cariño? ―le preguntó a su esposo

―Debe haber ido a buscar una copa.

―Oh, bueno ―pareció decepcionada―. Creo que luego lo conocerás ―me sonrió.

―No te preocupes.

Mi madre le dijo algo a mi padre y él asintió.

―Clarissa, cariño ―me habló él, tomando de la cintura a mi madre―, creo que cualquier muchacho estará encantado de bailar contigo ―me sonrió y caminaron hacia la pista.

― ¿Me concede esta pieza? ―le preguntó caballerosamente el señor Herondale a su mujer.

―Por supuesto ―la tomó de la mano y se encaminaron para unirse a las demás parejas. Me di vuelta y vi a Sebastián caminando hacia mí. Empecé a caminar hacia la otra dirección.

― ¡Clary! ―vi a mi antigua compañera de colegio.

―Hola Sindy ―la saludé y fui inmersa en la conversación sobre moda y muchachos. Sebastián se había quedado conversando con un muchacho para mi suerte. Todas las muchachas ya se habían ido a bailar y yo seguía conversando con los invitados.

― ¿Me concede esta pieza? ―preguntó una voz ronca a mi espalda. A pesar de no escucharla seguidamente, conocí esa voz. Me estremecí.

― ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ―me di vuelta para encararlo y el aire casi se me acabó el oxígeno. Jace vestía un smoking negro, como todos los otros hombres pero con la diferencia de que su cabello y ojos dorados resaltaban más, si tal cosa era posible.

Me sonrió de lado.

―Porque sería un honor para ti que te lo pidiera ―su sonrisa era más ancha aún.

― ¿Sabías que la modestia es una característica atrayente?

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Solo para las personas feas.

Fruncí el seño. El muchacho tenía un claro complejo de superioridad.

―Lo siento pero estoy ocupada.

―Yo no te veo haciendo nada importante.

―Estoy conversando con los invitados ―en ese momento sentí a alguien a mi lado.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―la pregunta de Sebastián era claramente para Jace.

―Supongo que lo mismo que todos los invitados ―contestó él con desgana.

Sebastián no le contestó y me miró con una obvia invitación en los ojos, la cual la puso en palabras.

― ¿Me concedes este baile? ―me tendió su mano. Le sonreí débilmente pero me acerqué a Jace.

―Lo siento, pero Jace me invitó primero.

El aludido me sonrió maliciosamente.

―Sí, lo hice, pero tú me dijiste…

―Que estaba encantada ―le sonreí abiertamente pero lo fulminé con la mirada. Luego me volví hacia Sebastián―. Muchas gracias, de todas formas.

Prácticamente arrastré a Jace a la pista de baile y luego me volví para cruzar mis brazos por su cuello mientras él sujetaba mi cintura con sus manos.

― ¿No estabas haciendo algo importante? ―me preguntó sarcásticamente.

―Cállate.

La música terminó pero inmediatamente empezó otra más lenta. Cerré los ojos mientras aspiraba su aroma; era una mezcla entre sudor y ¿limón? Los músicos siguieron tocando y sentí los brazos de Jace apretándome más contra él. Yo no me moví. Había algo en su tacto que me hacía sentir segura, que me hacía olvidar todo… su calor me envolvía lentamente… hasta que el tema se detuvo.

Los aplausos resonaron y me separé de él. Me estremecí cuando sus ojos me observaron con deseo.

―Yo ―tenía que salir de allí, alejarme de él antes de que estallara en llamas―… tengo…

Alguien me chocó y sentí la humedad bañar una parte de mi vestido.

― ¡Lo siento! ―también reconocí esa voz. Me di vuelta con los ojos flameando para encontrarme con la idiota que había estado en el estudio de Magnus con Jace. Llevaba un vestido rojo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y mucho a la vista.

—Aline ―empezó Jace pero lo interrumpí.

― ¿Es que acaso estas ciega?

―No ―me respondió de forma altanera―. Pero tú estabas bailando con MI Jace.

Quise abofetearla y luego tomarla por los pelos para arrastrarla por todo el patio pero luego pensé en mi madre y en que era su fiesta asique respiré hondo conté hasta tres. Luego me dirigí hacia la casa para cambiarme de vestido. Alcancé a escuchar el susurro furioso de Jace y luego la apaciguadora voz de esa zorra.

La maldije mentalmente y subí las escaleras para luego llegar a mi cuarto. Abrí la puerta de un tirón y luego la cerré de la misma forma. Pasé directamente hacia mi baño y una vez allí me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero; mi aspecto estaba como cuando había empezado la fiesta y lo único que arruinaba mi vestido era la gran mancha húmeda que empezaba en mi costilla derechas hasta mi muslo.

―Ojalá y se ahogue ―deseé.

Tomé el vestido por la parte inferior y lo subí hasta sacarlo por mis brazos quedándome solo en ropa interior blanca, tomé una toalla y humedecí una punta para pasarla por mi húmeda piel para luego secarla con la parte seca. Volví a poner la toalla en su lugar y levanté la vista cuando escuché una exclamación ahogada.

Jace estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirándome fijamente. Me congelé para verlo caminar hacia mí apreciando mi figura mientras yo no podía sacar mis ojos de los suyos que ya no parecían arder sino expedir llamas doradas. Se detuvo detrás de mí. Cerré los ojos siendo consciente de que debería estar aterrorizada de que un hombre con el que apenas había cruzado diez palabras estuviera en mi baño y, más importante aún, mientras yo estuviera solo en ropa interior. Pero en vez de sentir terror sentí necesidad; necesidad de que me tomara en brazos y me tocara hasta volverme loca… gemí cuando sentí su mano en la parte inferior de mi columna vertebral y luego el deslizamiento de su dedo hasta la parte superior. No pude resistirme y me eché hacia atrás colocando mi espalda contra su pecho. Él gruñó y sus manos se deslizaron por los costados de mi vientre; eran ásperas y masculinas. Incliné mi cabeza hacia la izquierda para que él besara mi cuello hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del lóbulo de mi oreja donde decidió volverme loca cuando su lengua paseó por allí. Llevé mi brazo derecho hacia atrás; hacia su cuello y lo comencé a acariciar sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Me dio vuelta en un movimiento brusco y nuestros pechos chocaron fuertemente a la vez que nuestros labios también lo hacían; el beso estaba cargado de deseo, de ganas, de necesidad. Pasé ambos brazos por su cuello y apreté más su rostro contra el mío mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban locamente como si quisieran absorber el sabor de la otra. Sus manos viajaron a mis muslos y los apretaron cuando hizo que enroscara mis piernas en su cintura haciéndome soltar un gemido cuando sentí la protuberancia de su miembro contra mi zona íntima. Mientras nuestras bocas se seguían saboreando mutuamente noté la frialdad del lavado en mi trasero y luego sus manos subiendo por mi espalda. Llevé las mías hacia su corbata y la empecé a desanudar rápidamente porque ya no soportaba el fuego que me carcomía por dentro. Era como sufrir el infierno en carne propia… me froté contra su erección haciéndole soltar un sonido ahogado. La corbata ya estaba en el suelo y seguí con su camisa mientras él desprendía el broche de mi sostén.

Había algo que mi mente sentía pero que no registraba. Desabroché su camisa y se la saqué cuando lo escuché:

― ¿Clary? ―era como si me hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría cuando reconocí la voz de Jonathan, mi hermano―. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Clary?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merezco Review?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo atrasados para todos/as!**

_Ok. Seguramente me odian y sin ningún lugar a dudas me lo merezco. Lo siento chicas pero tuve dos problemas: el primero era que me había atascado en una parte del cap en donde casi todos se reunieron en Taki's y les juro que NO sabía cómo seguirlo y el segundo es que no tengo Internet. Con mi familia nos mudamos de casa asique tuvimos que dar de baja todos los servicios y ahora, con todos los nuevos gastos, no podemos poner Internet, todavía. ¡Estoy sufriendo como no se dan una idea!_

_Finalizando las disculpas paso a…_

**Respuestas a los Reviews del capítulo anterior:**

**jess yekyytaa** _Que bueno que te guste! Es muy difícil ya que Mortal Instruments nos es tan famoso como Crepúsculo (?) Pero bueno, espero que éste cap te guste tanto como el anterior. XOXO_

**selenemisia** _¡Hola Juli! Bueno, yo creo que a Jace ya le importa más Clary que Aline ;) Sip, lo de J/C sucedió de verdad. Jajaja, no tienes que agradecerme nada, me gusta escribir, es algo de lo que más disfruto aunque a veces no llegue la inspiración o el tiempo. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic. XOXO TKMM_

**Lily Klass** _Muchas gracias y sí, al igual que Cassie sé como arruinar los finales,jeje. Espero que el cap te guste! XOXO_

**Kiomy Salvatore Wayland** _Jajaja, comparto el deseo! Y aquí tienes la conti, disfrútala! XOXO_

**nyssad** _Jajaja y sí; sino es un sex symbol no sería Jace, jeje. Pues no te desaparezcas tanto, aunque, pensándolo bien; tú te desapareces, yo también lo hago… desaparecemos juntas, jajaja. Yo también estoy deseando y rogando por ver la peli! Bueno, disfruta del cap! XOXO_

**kari** _Decímelo a mí, jeje. Sip, parece que le contagiamos la perversión jajaja y yo también dudo de tu sanidad mental, sis! Disfrutá del cap! XOXO y TKMM_

**SoffyO'SheaCullenWaylandBlack** _¡Bienvenida! Hasta ahora no he visto un Nick más largo que el tuyo, jeje. Gracias por el halago y espero que el cap de hoy te guste! XOXO_

**netty98** _¡Bienvenida! Aquí está, aquí está, aquí está… el cap :D Gracias por dejar tu Review y espero que te guste el cap de hoy! XOXO_

**¡Disfruten del capítulo de hoy mis hermosas cazadoras!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Declaimer<span>:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare, sólo la trama es mía.**

**Summar****y****: ¿Qué pasaría si no existieran los Nephilin? ¿Y si todos fueran mundanos? ¿Cómo serían? Clary una adolescente hermosa y Jace un muchacho muy... Jace. CxOoC M por Lemmons CxJ MxA IxS MxK**

**Advertencia:**** Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta, no lo leas, después no te quejes de que no estabas advertido!**

**No permito su reproducción o adaptación en su totalidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**De una manera diferente*******

**by**

**Gissbella De Salvatore**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

* * *

><p>Me removí en mi cama, suspirando. ¡Había olvidado cuan cómoda era! Como siempre, me tomé mi tiempo, desperezándome y despertándome bien. No quería pensar. No en ese momento. Si lo hacía se me vendrían a la mente los ojos de Jace, sus caricias, su boca tan cálida contra la mía… ¡Maldita sea, ya estaba pensando! Tomé la almohada y la puse sobre mi cabeza y me ruboricé recordando la noche anterior. Jonathan había entrado a mi cuarto sin llamar, como era su maldita costumbre, pero gracias al Ángel la puerta de mi baño había estado cerrada. Lo había escuchado a tiempo como para separarme de Jace y hacerlo salir por la ventana. Tenía la esperanza de que mi hermano no lo hubiera escuchado, y si lo hizo lo disimuló muy bien.<p>

Jace.

Todavía me quemaba su cálido toque. Recordé como me volvían loca sus manos… bufé y me levanté de la cama. Me encontraba en la casa de mis padres ya que mi madre me había pedido que me quedara. Ella no quería que me fuera a esas horas de la noche.

Miré el reloj que estaba en mi mesita de luz y gemí: las ocho de la mañana. ¡Sólo en esta casa se levantaban a estas horas un domingo! Me bañé y cuando salí de la ducha sonó mi teléfono.

―¿Diga?

―_Hola. Clary. Maia y yo vamos a desayunar en Taki's ¿Quieres venir?_

Lo pensé: desayunar con mis amigos o con mis padres. A decir verdad no tuve que pensarlo mucho.

―Claro. Ya salgo para allá.

Del otro lado de la línea escuché a una puerta cerrarse y el sonido de unas llaves. Debía de estar saliendo de su departamento.

―_Genial. ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?_

Sentí a mis mejillas calentarse.

―Bi-Bien ―tartamudee. Casi podía ver su seño fruncirse.

―_¿Segura?_

―Eh, sí. Aunque ―dude en si contarle o no―… cuando nos veamos les cuento, ¿si?

―_Ok. Nos vemos y ¡No tardes mucho que me muero de hambre!_

Me reí y corté la comunicación. Busqué mi bolso y saqué mi rímel para pestañas porque no tenía ganas de maquillarme nada más. Me peiné y en unos segundos los rizos empezaron a notarse mientras el cabello se secaba. El día estaba soleado y un poco caluroso y me había levantado con un humor relajante, sin tener en cuenta claro, el calor en mi cuerpo debido a mis pensamientos.

Me puse una remera color amarillo claro simple, una pollera en tonos verdes estilo hippie hasta los tobillos, una camperita de jean azul claro, unas sandalias blancas y mi bolso era marrón claro con flecos. **(N/A: Ver conjunto en mi perfil)**

Me recogí el cabello en un moño bajo y salí de la habitación. Caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajé por ellas. Miré hacia todos los lados pareciendo una fugitiva y me deslicé hacia el corredor que daba a la puerta principal. Me faltaban unos pasos, cuando llegué alargué la mano y abrí la puerta.

―¡Clary! ―y hasta allí llegué sin ser vista. Me di la vuelta y sonreí.

―Madre, ¿Cómo ha dormido?

Ella frunció el seño.

―Muy bien, Clary. Gracias. Pero quiero hablar contigo.

La que tuvo que fruncir el seño fui yo.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Jonathan me dijo que anoche fue a buscarte a tu cuarto y que no te vio bien.

―Oh. Si, lo que sucedió fue que una estúpida derramó su bebida en mi vestido.

―¡Por eso traías otro puesto luego!

―Sí. Solo estaba fastidiada y Jonathan, como siempre, entró sin llamar a mi habitación como si fuera el rey de la casa.

Ella sonrió pequeñamente.

―No seas tan dura con tu hermano.

―¡Pues que deje de hacer eso! Un día esperaré a que se desnude y entraré a su cuarto. ¡A ver si le gusta!

Ella rió y luego vio mi bolso.

―¿Ya te vas?

―Sí. Maia y Simón me esperan para desayunar.

―Pero tu padre...

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

―Lo siento, mamá ―me acerqué y le di un beso para luego darme la vuelta y salir por la puerta echa un rayo hacia el garaje. Estaba de buen humor y sabía como éste iba a terminar si me quedaba con mis padres y mi hermano.

Me puse los anteojos de sol y llegué a mi auto y entré en él. Simón ya había cortado dejando una llamada perdida. Conduje por la cuidad hasta llegar al pequeño local de comidas en uno de los barrios bajos. Me encantaba este lugar por una obvia razón: nadie que me conociera estaría alguna vez por aquellos lados. Aparqué en frente del local y bajé del auto con mi bolso. Activé la alarma y crucé la calle.

Cuando entré al local el calor me golpeó en la cara. Estaba medio lleno pero fui hacia la esquina en la que siempre Simón, Maia y yo nos sentábamos. Mientras me acercaba pude divisar a mis dos amigos en una mesa pero pude ver cinco personas con ellos. Fruncí el seño pero seguí caminando hacia ellos.

Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando observé a Isabelle sentada al lado de Simón, conversando. ¿Magnus y Alec? Sí, ellos se encontraban enfrente de Maia y Simón. Pero había un hombre más. Mi corazón se detuvo y luego aleteó rápidamente como un colibrí cuando vi la cabellera dorada.

―¡Clary! ―Maia se levantó cuando llegué a su lado y le di un beso para luego sentarme―. Buen día. Te presentaría a los chicos pero creo que ya los conoces.

Sentí una mirada dorada clavada en mí y mi corazón comenzó a martillear nuevamente.

―Hey, Clary ―me volví hacia Magnus, agradecida por la interrupción antes de que pudiera mirar a Jace―, ya salió el catálogo de Magnusfico. Te ves maravillosa. Mañana ven al estudio y te lo muestro ―le sonreí.

―Estaré ahí a primera hora.

―Oh, no ―protestó él―. A primera hora, no. Alec y yo planeamos una noche movidita ―seguramente hubiera seguido contándome sus planes si no hubiera sido que un Alec bastante sonrojado lo interrumpió.

― ¡Magnus! ―sus mejillas estaban en llamas y Jace soltó una risa.

―No queremos saberlo, Magnus.

― ¿Y tú sí puedes contar lo que haces? ―le preguntó Isabelle a Jace. El aludido se encogió de hombros.

―Claro que sí. Yo soy yo. ¿Quién no estaría interesado en lo que yo hago?

Ella bufó y se volvió hacia Simón, quien parecía babear como un idiota por ella. Maia lo miraba y se reía no tan disimuladamente.

― ¿Cómo terminó la fiesta, pelirroja? ―preguntó la suave voz de Jace. ¿Cómo podía siquiera mirarme después de lo que habíamos pasado la noche anterior? Pero antes de responder la voz de Maia me interrumpió.

―Oh. ¿Tú estuviste en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre? ―le preguntó. No pude entender el tono de su voz pero cuando la miré me di cuenta que era; su mirada se asemejaba mucho a la expresión que ponía cuando hablaba de su hermano menor ya muerto.

Sin poner atención a su expresión, Jace sonrió pícaramente. _Que no le diga,_ rogué en mi interior. _Por favor, que no sea tan cruel._

Sentí mis mejillas colorearse.

―Sí, mis padres son amigos de los suyos ―se refería a mí, claro. Y no dijo nada más. Casi solté un suspiro de alivio. Casi.

―Ah ―Maia me miró con una ceja alzada, seguramente preguntándose el por qué de mi sonrojo, negué casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza en su dirección.

―Hola, Jace ―una voz nasal dijo a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta desde mi asiento para observar a la camarera quien solo parecía tener ojos para Jace. Era alta y rubia pero al verle el rostro me di cuenta que no podía tener cerebro. Veía a Jace como un ciego que había visto la luz por primera vez.

Sentí calor en mi interior pero no del tipo sexual, sino del violento. Querría golpear a la mesera.

―Hola, Kaelie ―él le sonrió con picardía y yo apreté los dientes.

―Estaba pensando…

―Quiero huevos revueltos y un cortado, por favor ―mi voz salió alta y fuerte en la mesa. Tanto que todos en nuestra mesa y las de nuestro alrededor dejaron de hablar para mirarnos. La tal Kaelie miró hacia todos lados y fijó su vista en un hombre de apariencia mayor que estaba detrás de la barra limpiando unos vasos mientras la miraba inquisitivamente. Era Michael, el dueño del lugar. Ella volvió su vista hacia Jace y luego me disparó una mirada fulminante antes de irse con mi pedido. La vi irse con paso enfadado y volví mi vista hacia la mesa. Todos me miraban.

― ¿Qué?―pregunté, levantando mis hombros―. Tengo hambre ―casi todos en la mesa rodaron los ojos menos Maia y Simon quienes me miraban con los ojos entre cerrados. Me conocían bien.

Sin siquiera ser consciente de la acción, mis ojos se fueron hacia él. Miraba hacia abajo pero trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.

―De todas formas, ¿qué hacen aquí todos juntos?―pregunté, curiosa.

―Maia y yo te estábamos esperando para desayunar cuando Alec y Magnus llegaron y como no hay mesas libres…

Tenía razón, todas estaban llenas.

―Ajam.

―Aquí tienes ―la mano de la mesera puso el plato enfrente de mí. Se veía apetitoso.

―Muchas gracias ―le sonreí ya con la irritación hacia ella pasada. Tomé el tenedor y comencé a comer. Sabía apetitoso, también.

Los chicos siguieron hablando entre ellos con algún que otro comentario sarcástico de Jace de por medio, claro. Simon y su banda "Millenium Lint", la cual tenía junto con otros amigos, tocaban en una cafetería en unos pocos días después asique nos invitó a todos nosotros. Realmente lo que ellos hacían eran juntarse a conversar sobre nombres más que tocar los instrumentos asique yo creía que era una pérdida de tiempo pero a él le gustaba hacerlo, asique Maia y yo lo apoyábamos. ¿Qué más podíamos hacer? Era nuestro mejor amigo. Todos dijeron que irían si podían pero yo estaba segura que Isabelle no se lo perdería por nada. Se me hizo raro ese pensamiento. Imaginarme a Isabelle y Simon juntos fue raro, dos personas no podían ser más diferentes pero… ¿sería verdad que los polos opuestos se atraen?

―Bueno, tengo que irme a trabajar ―exclamó Maia, de repente. Ella trabajaba como mesera en un bar muy exitoso de New York asique como era fin de semana tenían mucho trabajo que hacer. Aquel era el bar en el que había bailado con Jace toda la noche…

¡Maldito sea! ¿Ni siquiera podía pensar en algo que no me llevara a él?

―Ok. Te veo luego ―se despidió Simon. Le sonreí y le di un beso y luego se fue despidiéndose de todos con un movimiento de la mano. Fue cuando la vi pasar por la puerta de Taki's hacia el exterior mientras se abrigaba con una chaqueta ligera e inclinaba su cabeza que me di cuenta que había comenzado a llover. Mierda. ¡Si solo hacía calor hace unas horas!

Bufé. Dejé dinero sobre la mesa y me levanté haciendo que todos en la mesa me mirasen.

―Yo también me voy ―les dije. Lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa y con una buena taza de café negro sentarme a dibujar.

Me despedí de todos con la mano y sin mirar a Jace salí de allí.

.

Como había planeado, en ese momento me encontraba sentada en mi cama con mi espalda apoyada en el respaldo, una taza de café negro y humeante en mi mano izquierda, un lápiz negro en la derecha y un bosquejo a medio hacer sobre mis piernas. Afuera pareciera que diluviaba sin compasión pero yo estaba calentita entre las paredes de mi departamento; no afectaba en mi tranquilidad. El tema _Help_ de los Beattles sonaba en mi equipo de música llenando la habitación.

Dejé la taza en mi mesita de noche y miré el dibujo mientras unos ojos llenos de luz a pesar de estar pintados en blanco y negro me devolvieron la vista. Los pómulos eran marcados, sus labios muy besables y su barbilla era… valiente. _Raro,_ pensé. Dirigí mi lápiz hacia su cabello levemente ondulado ni muy largo ni muy corto pero iluminado. Seguí haciendo el sombrado… y sonó el timbre de mi departamento.

Fruncí el seño porque no esperaba a nadie. Miré el reloj que estaba en la mesita que decía que eran las seis de la tarde y me levanté para ir hacia la puerta sin darme cuenta de que tenía puesto un pijama compuesto por un pequeño short celeste que solo cubría el principio de mis muslos y una blusa de tiras que casi cubría completamente el short. **(N/A: Ver ropa en mi perfil)**

―¿Quién es? ―pregunté tontamente ya que de igual forma fui a abrir la puerta. Y me congelé en mi lugar. Enfrente de mí se encontraba Jace Herondale con un bolso, prácticamente chorreando agua en el suelo.

―Mi auto se averió cerca de aquí mientras iba a mi casa y para rematar y los caminos están inundados ―fue lo que dijo a modo de saludo.

―Ah ―fue mi ingeniosa respuesta―. Entonces… ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados como si fuera retardada. Quizás lo estaba siendo.

―Sí, creo que puedes ayudarme porque mi auto se averió y no puedo llegar a mi casa ―me repitió con todo sarcasmo.

Fruncí el seño.

―Pues háblame bien porque ésta es mi casa y yo decido si te ayudo o no ―contesté quizás un poco agresivamente.

Bufó y entró sin permiso. Refunfuñé mientras cerraba la puerta. Caminé hacia él y sin querer di un brinco cuando lo rocé.

―¡Estas congelado! ―casi grité―. Ven ―caminé hacia el baño cerciorándome de que me seguía. Cuando llegamos abrí la puerta y encendí las luces―. Entra, sácate la ropa…

―Qué directa.

―… y date una ducha mientras yo voy a buscar unas toallas para ti ―lo fulminé con la mirada. Él sonrió y empezó a desvestirse. Rápidamente fui hacia mi closet y saqué un juego de toallas blancas todavía sin usar. Volví sobre mis pasos hacia el baño y llamé a la puerta antes de entrar. Él ya estaba en la ducha; podía ver su grande y maciza silueta a través de la puerta corrediza. Tomé sus ropas que estaban mojadas y dobladas sobre la tapa del inodoro y dejé las toallas en su lugar para luego avisarle. Me respondió con un «gracias».

Fui hacia la lavadora y metí la ropa. Luego fui a mi habitación para recoger mi taza con el ya frio café y me dirigí hacia la cocina para hacer más. Fui hacia la pequeña sala y encendí el televisor poniendo el canal de las noticias. Volví a la cocina para servirme una taza humeante cuando escuché los pasos del único hombre que había en mi hogar. Entró con paso majestuoso, como siempre. Su cabello estaba húmedo y vestía una camisa de manga corta negra con un pantalón deportivo del mismo color. El dorado de sus cabellos y ojos se destacaba aún más. Debí de quedarme mirándola como boba porque sonrió con arrogancia, aunque en sus ojos había algo más pero se fue tan rápido como vino…

Me aclaré la garganta.

―¿Café? ―pregunté, levantando la cafetera de su lugar.

―Por favor ―aceptó. Le serví en otra taza y se la pasé.

―Mmm. Tengo hambre ―murmuré. Fui hacia el refrigerador y lo abrí. No había mucho de donde escoger cuando la realidad era que yo era un desastre cocinando. Casi nunca podía hervir fideos porque terminaban quemados. ¡Fideos!

―Hago el mejor sándwich de queso que seguramente hayas comido nunca ―comentó Jace, de repente. Lo miré con una ceja alzada.

―No sé ―le dije mientras sacaba todo lo necesario para que los haga ya que parecía una obvia proposición a prepararlos―, Simon hace unos buenísimos y la verdad nunca he probado unos mejores que los suyos ―para mi sorpresa, sus la mirada que me dirigió fue de irritación y, prácticamente me arrebató los comestibles de las manos.

―No volverás a pensar lo mismo ―los puso sobre la mesada de la cocina y se puso manos a la obra.

―Cuchillo ―me tendió su callosa pero aun así fina mano izquierda. Busqué en el cajón de la mesada y le alcancé uno, riendo. Me había hecho acordar a cuando los médicos les pedían el bisturí a sus ayudantes en las películas de Hollywood.

Él enarcó una ceja en mi dirección pero yo solo sacudí la cabeza, viéndolo trabajar. Cuando los sándwiches estuvieron listos tomamos nuestras tazas fuimos hacia el Living a sentarnos en el sofá, viendo la televisión. No pude evitar gemir cuando tomé un bocado del sándwich. Estaba delicioso y él no hizo más que darme una mirada de _Te lo dije._ Pude ver la lluvia seguir cayendo a través de la ventana, acompañada con algunos rayos. Parecía que nunca iba a parar. Me sentí un poco incómoda por el silencio de la habitación.

―Entonces… ¿de qué trabajas? ―pregunté.

Él rió y tomó otro sorbo de su café después de comerse todo su emparedado.

― ¿Rompiendo el hielo? ―se mofó.

Fruncí el seño.

―Pues supongo que sí, ya que estas en mi casa ―volví mi vista hacia la televisión. Lo sentí moverse para estar más cerca de mí. Volví mi vista de modo que podía verlo a la cara. Su mirada era de disculpa.

―Lo siento. No quise ser rudo, sólo…

Juro que solo podía ver sus labios moviéndose. Asentí sin prestar atención a sus palabras y… él se detuvo. Me miró a los ojos y luego su mirada se deslizó hacia mi boca. En lo que pareció un rayo tiró la taza hacia no supe donde y se abalanzó sobre mis labios. El beso empezó tenso pero luego su experta lengua se abrió paso en mi boca; húmeda, dulce. Moví mis labios sobre los suyos con tanto sentimiento como el suyo. Mis manos fueron hacia su cabello donde se enterraron en los suaves rizos dorados de la parte de atrás de su cuello. Las suyas fueron hacia mi cintura donde sus dedos se enterraron. Su aliento me supo a limón. Sin poder contenerme me puse a horcajadas de él, pegando mi pecho con el suyo. Él gruñó y se separó de mis labios, poniéndose de pie a unos pasos lejos de mí.

―No ―masculló. ¿No?

―¿No qué? ―pregunté. Me sentía como un volcán en erupción y ¿ahora me decía «no»?

―No ―me miró, disculpándose―… no tienes idea de lo que me haces; si sigo besándote terminaré por follarte. _Ya_ quiero hacerlo.

Sonreí sensualmente y entorné los ojos mientras me ponía de pie, caminando hacia él.

―¡Qué bien! ―exclamé mientras me detenía frente a él y mis labios se detenían a unos milímetros cerca de los suyos―. Porque quiero que lo hagas.

Ésta vez fui yo la que estampó los labios en los suyos y mis manos avariciosas se enredaron en su cuello. Él prácticamente rugió y me tomó por el trasero para levantarme y así yo poder enredar mis piernas en su cintura. Ambos gemimos al sentir su erección a través de nuestras ropas en mi zona intima ya humedecida. Mis labios se deslizaron suavemente por el contorno de su mandíbula, dejando pequeños besos húmedos que parecían volverlo loco. Sentí como caminaba trastabillando algunas veces. Vi, casi sin ver, como entrábamos a mi habitación hasta que sentí que aventó en la cama. Escuché el crujido procedente de las hojas de mis dibujos cuando Jace las hizo a un lado rudamente haciendo que éstas flotaran hacia el suelo. Me reí suavemente y él me sonrió, pero su expresión no era tierna, sino más bien hambrienta.

Sus manos fueron hacia la parte de debajo de mi blusa y las puntas de sus dedos subieron por la piel de mi estómago, tocándola levemente y causando que me atravesaran escalofríos. Llegaron hacia mi sostén y mi respiración ya era agitada. Me sonrió de lado y rodó en la cama para que yo quedara encima de él. Una vez encima de él, enarqué una ceja y él me sonrió aún más. Tomó los extremos de mi blusa y la levantó, sacándomela. Acarició mis costados y yo prácticamente ronroneé. Lo besé de nuevo pero ésta vez el beso era más apasionado mientras él enterraba las manos en mi cabello. El deseo me nublaba la mente, la razón. Me separé por unos segundos y lamí con la punta de mi lengua su labio inferior para luego morderlo suavemente. Gimió y aumenté la fuerza de mi mordida hasta que degusté el sabor a sangre en mi lengua.

―¡Oh, lo siento! ―me disculpé, aunque no lo sentía nada. Él solo me respondió sacándose la camisa por la cabeza. Entendí que él tampoco lo sentía. Mejor. Mis pensamientos se dispersaron en cuanto su musculoso torso quedó a mi vista. Su piel tenía leves cicatrices que parecían hechas por armas blancas. Me besó el cuello y perdí nuevamente el hilo de mis pensamientos mientras suspiraba pesadamente. Sentí cuando sus manos fueron hacia el broche de mi sostén y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos con una muda pregunta al respecto. Asentí con la cabeza y lo desabrochó. Escuché el leve sonido de su respiración al detenerse. Su mirada volvió a mis ojos, llena de deseo. Rodamos una vez más y quedó encima de mí. Hizo un rastro de besos hasta llegar a mis pechos donde se entretuvo lamiendo, mordiendo y besando…

Llevé mis manos a sus pantalones y jalé el elástico para luego soltarlo causando que éste choque con toda la velocidad en la piel de su cintura. Quería que se lo quite y, al parecerme entendió ya que se lo quitó tan rápido que casi ni lo vi pero lo que sí vi y sentí fue su… excitación. ¡Por el Ángel que se veía grande y se sentía de igual forma!

Me tomó por las nalgas y me levantó para que quedara sentada a horcajadas de él y así pudiera prácticamente arrancarme mi pequeño short junto con las bragas. Ya no me cubría salvo una fina capa de sudor que compartía con él. Me deshice de sus bóxers.

Y allí estábamos ambos: desnudos, deseosos y hambrientos del otro. Besándonos, me recostó nuevamente sobre el colchón y separó mis piernas, colocándose entre ellas. Levantó mis caderas y lo sentí entrar lentamente… mi respiración se había detenido… sentí como me llenó; sentí que había entrado justamente. Nos quedamos un momento sin movernos mientras mi interior se acostumbraba a él, luego él juntó nuestras frente y empezó a moverse lentamente.

―Eres… tan… estrecha ―gruñó en mi oído mientras salía de mí casi completamente y luego volvía a entrar―. Eres… hermosa ―yo solamente suspiré pesadamente. Lo sentía entra y salir, entrar y salir, entrar y salir… empecé a sentir ese tan conocido nudo en el estómago mientras todos mis músculos empezaron a tensarse…

―Jace ―gemí. Mis manos vagaban por su musculosa espalda y cuando sentí cerca mi liberación no pude hacer más que clavarles las uñas, arrancándole un gemido alto. Sus penetraciones se hicieron más rápidas a la vez que yo lo acompañaba con mis caderas, yendo a su encuentro… podía oír nuestras respiraciones agitándose más y más… estaba cerca, podía sentirlo…

Con una última penetración ambos nos liberamos fuertemente, temblando y gritando el nombre del otro. Se desplomó encima de mí con la respiración agitada al igual que la mía. Lo abracé fuertemente porque por alguna razón lo necesitaba cerca. Luego de unos minutos rodó sobre la cama y me abrazó, poniéndome a su lado. Me besó la frente cuando recosté mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho.

―Eso fue ―dije una vez que había controlado mi respiración.

―… asombroso ―terminó él mi frase.

Nos quedamos unos momentos más en silencio hasta que lo oí maldecir mientras se sentaba rígidamente.

―¿Qué sucede? ―me quejé.

―No usamos condón ―volvió a maldecir. Lo tiré del hombro para que volviera a acostarse.

―Tomo la píldora, Jace.

Él suspiró mientras yo me volvía a acomodar en su pecho, cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, satisfecha. Hoy un murmullo proveniente de él pero no supe que era ya que me encontraba dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sé que apesto haciendo Lemmons, pero...<strong>

**¿Merece Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**N/A:**__ He vuelto. Algunas deben estar enojadas conmigo por tardar tanto, lo sé, pero tuvimos una desgracia en mi familia; mi primita de tan solo ocho añitos falleció hace unas pocas semanas y si de verdad existe un Dios en alguna parte, le agradezco que se la haya llevado y no la dejara en un Hospital, sufriendo. Era demasiado chiquita para semejante crueldad._

_Pasando al tema del fic, pues en el cap que hoy les subo entramos nuevamente a la mente de Jace. Él cuenta el cap, saique… ¡Enjoy it!_

_Respuestas a los Reviews del capítulo anterior:_

_**shineevero:** Gracias, y sí hay que ver lo que Jace quiere, jaja. ¡Por supuesto que lo deseaban! Tenían las re ganas, jaja. Un beso y un abrazo, amiga. TKKMM y XOXO_

_**Alexander Malfoy Black:** ¡Bienvenido! ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo Alex! Es algo muy lindo tener lectores varones; tristemente creo que las mujeres somos en mayoría las que leemos más. Me pasé por tu perfil (un Review de un chico no es algo que pueda pasar por usual y también estaba aburrida :P) y tenemos un problema. ¡Soy Gryffindor! ¡Aguante los valientes! Jajaja. Bueno, terminando con mi discurso, espero que te guste el cap. XOXO_

_**Llili:** ¡Muchas gracias por perdonarme! Disfruta del cap y espero tu opinión del mismo. XOXO_

_**selenemisia:** Gracias por seguir el fic todavía. Me alegra que te haya gustado y desde ahora la cosa se pone movidita. Gracias por semejante honor y disfruta del cap. ¡Ya quiero saber tu opinión, cariño! XOXO y TKMMM_

_**SoffyO'SheaCullenWaylandBlack:** Me encanta que el fic te siga gustando chica de Nick largo :P lo sé, es difícil pensar en Jace como un Herondale pero desde que leí sobre Will… al apellido lo lleva en la sangre, literalmente! Sip, mi Nick es por Crepúsculo y The Vampire Diaries, pero permíteme corregirte, es "De Salvatore", amo a ambos hermanos, considérame una segunda Katherine, jajaja. Disfruta del cap y espero tu opinión. Byee! XOXO_

_**smileofangel:** *SUSPIRO* ¿Cómo no quererte, Smile? ¡Orlando Bloom también es un dios! Sí, creo que fue muy directa, jaja. ¡Era el calor! xP ¡Disfruta del cap! TKMMMMMMM y XOXO_

_**Criiis:** ¡Bienvenida! Mmm, hay una mexcla entre en plan JACE y sentimientos… ¡lee el cap y luego me cuentas! XOXO_

_**ash' belikov-rusakova:** ¡Bienvenida y gracias! Sí, te entiendo. A mí no me gustan los rubios pero por Jace mojo hasta los calzones, jajaja. Disfruta del cap y deja tu opinión, cariño. Byeee! XOXO_

_**Chilli Black:** ¡Bienvenida! Pues espero que la disfrutes hasta el final del fic. Sigue leyendo y dejándome tus opiniones cuando puedas. XOXO_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Declaimer<span>:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare, sólo la trama es mía.**

**Summar****y****: ¿Qué pasaría si no existieran los Nephilin? ¿Y si todos fueran mundanos? ¿Cómo serían? Clary una adolescente hermosa y Jace un muchacho muy... Jace. CxOoC M por Lemmons CxJ MxA IxS MxK**

**Advertencia:**** Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta, no lo leas, después no te quejes de que no estabas advertido!**

**No permito su reproducción o adaptación en su totalidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**De una manera diferente*******

**by**

**Gissbella De Salvatore**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

* * *

><p>Mis ojos parpadearon y se centraron en la luz levemente gris que entraba por la ventana. Aun llovía. Exhalé un suspiro y miré a la diosa de cabello color fuego que estaba pegada a mi lado con su cabeza apoyada tiernamente en mi pecho. Miré hacia el blanco techo y mis labios formaron una gran sonrisa para luego volver a observarla. Su cuerpo estaba laxo a mi lado pero se apretaba a mí, manteniendo el calor de ambos. Ni siquiera nos habíamos tapado con algo antes de dormirnos. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Miré el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche y vi que solo había dormido una hora y media. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en el sonido de la apacible respiración de Clary pero no pude conciliar el sueño; mi mente parecía un torbellino.<p>

Mi cuerpo estaba cien por ciento consciente de a quien tenía en mis brazos. Volví a suspirar. Generalmente no me sentía de esa manera luego de tener una buena sección de sexo. Siempre me sentía… liberado, pero en ese momento no sabía cómo sentirme. Aunque para ser honestos, la relación que tenía con aquella mujer que yacía conmigo en su propia cama, no era la más normal del mundo. Ni siquiera sabía su segundo nombre o qué color le gustaba. Pero ya había comprobado lo apasionada que era en la cama. ¡Podía sentir como mi cuerpo despertaba nuevamente con solo recordar sus caricias! La miré nuevamente, sin cansarme de hacerlo. Tenía una hermosa perspectiva de ella: el brillante cabello rojo caía por su espalda en suaves rizos casi perfectos, cubriendo a ésta hasta por unos centímetros arriba de su trasero. Sus nalgas eran de color crema como el resto de su cuerpo, firmes y esbeltas y sus largas piernas estaban enredadas con las mías, suaves y finas en comparación.

Me sentía raro en mi posición ya que a pesar de tener una maravillosa vista panorámica de toda la extensión de la parte trasera de Clary, me era extraño todavía sostenerla entre mis brazos. No iba a mentir, era uno de los pocos hombres en este planeta que contaban con la habilidad de tener un efecto extremo en las mujeres; o me amaban y se encendían con solo una mirada de mi parte o no me soportaban por mis inevitables conquistas o mi actitud. Con Clary había tenido un problema diferente y era que ella ni me odiaba ni caí de rodillas ante mí. Simplemente intentaba serme indiferente. Sonreí cuando una vocecita en mi mente me dijo que hace unas dos horas no me había sido muy indiferente. Aun podía sentir el escozor de sus arañazos en mi cuerpo.

Eso era otra cosa que me desconcertaba. Generalmente después del sexo me iba hacia mi casa porque una de mis reglas era NUNCA tener sexo en mi hogar. Mi casa era el único lugar donde podía estar tranquilo. Era, de alguna forma, mi santuario. _Aunque claro,_ pensé._ Acabas de mentirle a Clary, diciéndole que tu auto se descompuso asique no puedes irte. Ni aunque quisieras, claro_. Entonces nunca dormía en las mismas camas en las que me revolcaba con cualquier mujer. No tenía nada contra las mujeres, al contrario, les daba las gracias al Ángel por haberlas creado, sin embargo, no me sentía cómodo con compartir la cama con cualquiera para algo más que el sexo. Esa acción indicaría un grado de intimidad que honestamente no tenía con ninguna_. Y ahora heme aquí_, volví a pensar, ésta vez divertidamente. _Con una mujer abrazada a mí, compartiendo el calor y la desnudez. El karma es una perra, Herondale._

Mi estómago sonó con la decencia de hacerlo lo suficientemente bajo como para que la pelirroja acurrucada junto a mí no se despertara. Decidí ir a hacerme otro sándwich a la cocina asique me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a la Bella Durmiente. Me vestí nuevamente y fui hacia el único closet que tenía el dormitorio, buscando alguna manta. Encontré una de punto y la estiré sobre ella quien agarró la almohada en la que mi cabeza había reposado y la acomodó a su lado, oliéndola y abrazándola. Sonreí ante su acción.

Antes de dejar la habitación mi mirada se detuvo en las hojas que estaban en el suelo al lado de Clary. Fruncí el seño y luego recordé que yo las había tirado al suelo para despejar la cama. Me acerqué y me puse de cuclillas para levantarlas. Casi todas estaban en blanco, excepto por una. Me sorprendí al verme devolviéndome la mirada a mí mismo desde mi posición en el retrato. Estaba dibujado en blanco y negro y la imagen era un fiel retrato mío aunque pude apreciar cosas diferentes como la dureza de mi mandíbula, la altura de mis pómulos, la expresión desafiante de mis labios y burlesca de mis ojos…

Bajé el dibujo y miré a Clary, todavía apaciblemente dormida. ¿Ella había notado todo eso en mí? Fue gratamente sorpresiva la claridad con que me había dibujado, como si conociera mi alma.

Me estremecí y dejé el dibujo junto con las demás hojas hechas una pila arriba de la mesita de noche. Me incliné hacia la cama, hacia ella y aspiré el perfume de su cabello. Cerezas. Me gustaba su apartamento, ésta vez presté atención en él ya que la última vez había sido echado de allí. Las paredes del cuarto estaban pintadas de blanco excepto por en la que se apoyaba la cabecera de la cama, la cual estaba recubierta de madera. En una esquina podía ver un escritorio con su computadora y algunas hojas de dibujos que parecían flotar pero podía ver unos clips asique seguramente estaban sujetos a una tanza. Caminé hacia la sala y levanté las tazas que se encontraban en el suelo. Milagrosamente nos habíamos terminado el café antes de arrojar las tazas a cualquier lado sin ninguna ceremonia. La sala también era simple. Sillones, un sillón para un solo ocupante en el rincón, el televisor y la alfombra. Lo que más me gustó fue el dibujo en la pared de enfrente del televisor; había un poste de ferrocarril pintado con los cables que se deslizaban sobre la pared hacia el final de ésta. Era una pintura simple pero le daba estilo a la sala. Llevé las tasas a la cocina, las lavé y sequé poniéndolas boja abajo sobre la mesada. La cocina también era sencilla a excepción de que el color de las paredes era turquesa. En el otro extremo, opositoramente de la puerta, había una venta a la que estaba pegada una pequeña mesa con dos sillas a los costados. No pude evitarlo y mi mente formó una maravillosa escena; en ella Clary y yo nos sentábamos allí, uno en frente del otro, compartiendo el desayuno como si lo hubiéramos hecho toda la vida…

Sacudí la cabeza ante mis delirantes ensoñaciones y fui hacia la sala para poner el canal de música y luego fui a la cocina para prepararme el sándwich pero luego decidí hacer otra cosa. Busqué y solo encontré tocino y huevos en el refrigerador. Parecía que ella no sabía cocinar otra cosa o quizás salía a comer en otros lados… me encogí de hombros y puse manos a la obra. Tuve suerte en encontrar los condimentos porque los había guardado en una lata. A final de cuentas asumí que la mujer no sabía cocinar.

En el canal estaban dando un especial de clásicos asique me encontraba escuchando _U can't touch this_ de MC Hammer y sirviendo la improvisada comida en platos cuando Clary entró por la puerta de la cocina. Venía vestida con un pantalón largo color gris y una blusa rosa. Me estremecí ligeramente cuando recordé el cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de las ropas.

―Hey ―exclamé mientras llevaba los platos a la pequeña mesa. Ella tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y podía ver que luchaba para no sonrojarse―. ¿No sabes que es de mala educación no saludar a las personas que sí lo hacen? ―pregunté mientras buscaba los cubiertos. Al final me rendí y tuve que preguntarle donde estaban.

―En la alacena ―fue su respuesta. Enarqué mis cejas y abrí las puertas hasta que di con ellos. Nos sentamos a comer en silencio.

Escuché su estómago gruñir mientras se llevaba a la boca el primer bocado. Sonreí.

―¿Hambrienta a causa del ejercicio?

Podía jurar que ella sola había inventado una nueva gama de rojos en su rostro.

―Yo… eh… yo no… ―tragué mi bocado y me le quedé mirando con una ceja enarcada mientras la escuchaba balbucear. Me estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba escucharla balbucear. Me prometí a mí mismo que pronto la haría volver a balbucear… pero debido a un motivo totalemnte diferente. Suspiró y volvió a intentarlo―. Nunca debimos hacer eso ―ante mi mirada volvió a explicarse―. Me refiero a que… no sé… nunca hice algo como eso…

―Pues a mí me pareciste lo suficientemente experimentada ―la interrumpí. Su rostro, que ya había vuelto a la normalidad, volvió a encenderse.

―¡No! No me refiero a eso. Claro que no soy inexperta en el tema pero nunca me había acostado con un hombre tan… ¿espontáneamente?

Incliné la cabeza a un lado y la volví a observar quizás por quizás décima vez en el día. No, definitivamente no se veía como si hiciera eso a menudo. Pero…

―¿Y qué tiene de malo hacerlo? No es un crimen disfrutar del sexo. De hecho, es una de las cosas que más me gustan.

―Y no me sorprende ―la oí murmurar mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca―, pero así no soy yo y no quiero dar una imagen… bueno, tú me entiendes.

Me encogí de hombros fingiendo que no me interesaba. Luego de unos segundos ella habló nuevamente.

―Al final no me respondiste.

Fruncí el seño.

―¿El qué? ―pregunté, intrigado.

―Antes te había preguntado de qué trabajabas pero no me respondiste porque…

Sonreí.

―Sí, me acuerdo muy bien porque no te respondí y créeme que fue una buena excusa ―esta vez no se ruborizó―. Soy… policía.

Sus cejas se alzaron.

―No suenas muy convencido que digamos.

Torcí la boca.

―Es que no soy un policía como los muchachos que andan en patrullas. Estoy en la división S.W.A.T.

―Wow ―exclamó para luego sonreír―. Me encanta Colin Farrel ―seguramente se refería a esa tonta película de Hollywood que había salido unos años atrás. Me irrité.

―Me alegro por ti pero créeme cuando te digo que eso está un poco lejos de ser como en la vida real. Cuando apuntas a alguien no puedes vacilar y mucho menos si es el enemigo. No se admiten errores que lleguen a costar la vida de los civiles ―había hablado con demasiada dureza asique traté de aligerar el ambiente―. Además, soy mucho más guapo que Colin Farrel ―Clary no pudo evitar reírse.

―¿Tienes alguna especialidad? ―preguntó realmente interesada. Asentí―. ¿Cuál es? ―como ya había terminado mi comida me recosté en el respaldo de mi silla y noté que la atmosfera estaba calma y amigable asique decidí mantenerla de ese modo.

―Si le preguntas a Luke, él diría que son las armas pero a mí me gusta más el combate cuerpo a cuerpo ―en ese momento recordé que ella había estado en el Instituto―. ¿Te gusta el combate?

Ella apartó su plato ya limpio de comida y también se recostó sobre su silla.

―Valentine me llevó por primera vez al Instituto cuando tenía cinco años asique, lógicamente, en ese momento yo estaba más interesada en jugar a las muñecas. Él le enseñaba a mi hermano mayor, Jonathan, y yo me dedicaba a mirar. Con el tiempo me fue interesando y creo que Valentine estuvo a punto de explotar de satisfacción cuando a los seis años le pedí que a mí también me enseñara. Desde ese día íbamos tres veces por semana al Instituto para entrenar. Hoy no me imagino una vida sin el entrenamiento ―rió bajito y la acompañé.

―Me imagino. Tu padre y el mío son muy amigos.

―Ah, claro ―asintió―. Tú eres el hijo de los señores Herondale.

―Síp.

―Ah ―pareció recordar algo gracioso porque sonrió imperceptiblemente―. Ahora entiendo ―murmuró.

―¿Qué?

―Nada. Solo… recordaba algo que tu madre y la mía me habían dicho.

_Seguramente_ _mi madre le habló maravillas sobre mí,_ pensé. Ella misma me había dicho que Clarissa se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa y bla, bla, bla. Seguramente a ella también le habían dicho cosas sobre mí.

Recordé la anécdota que mi madre me había contado; yo había llamado ángel a la mujer que tenía en frente de mí. Aun podía recordar la calidez de aquel amor de niñez. ¿Quién iba a decirme que la volvería a encontrar nuevamente? Bueno, quizás no era tan extraordinario el volvérmela a encontrar ya que su padre y el mío eran ambos dueños por igual de la misma compañía. Lo extraordinario había sido que no la había vuelto a ver en todos esos años.

―¿Quién es Luke? ―preguntó de repente.

―Luke es el líder de nuestra división. A él le rendimos cuentas.

―Wow. Debe ser todo un exterminador ―bromeó. Me reí.

―No, no. En lo físico se parece a mí sólo que es más viejo, claro. Y en lo emocional… bueno, tiene una librería, asique ―me encogí de hombros―… es un tipo muy tranquilo y comprensivo. Es casi como un segundo padre para mí y mis compañeros.

Se quedó allí, mirándome hasta que sacudió la cabeza y se levantó.

―Gracias por la comida ―dijo mientras juntaba los platos.

―No hay de qué ―contesté mientras ella iba hacia el fregadero―. A propósito, debes ya no quedó nada en el refrigerador. De hecho, casi no había nada ―le dije mientras me apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

―Sí, bueno ―dio vuelta el plato que tenía en la mano para seguirlo enjabonando―, no soy muy buena cocinando ―suspiró y lanzó una risita―. A decir verdad, soy muy mala cocinando. Hasta los fideos se me pegan.

Me reí porque me había hecho una idea.

―Pero veo que tú sí cocinas ―comentó, secando los cubiertos.

―Sí, lo necesario para sobrevivir.

―Me alegro de que al menos uno de los dos lo haga.

―Yo también ―no podía apartar mi vista de sus caderas y recordé que Magnus le había dicho a ella que el catálogo suyo ya había salido. Hice una nota mental en mi cabeza para pedirle uno.

Cuando terminó con la cocina se dirigió a la sala.

―Esperemos que haya algo bueno en la televisión ―murmuró mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá―. ¿Qué quieres ver? ―preguntó cambiando los canales. Pero yo no quería mirar nada, sólo quería seguir hablando con ella.

―Lo que quieras ―ella asintió aun sin mirarme y dejó en el canal Disney Channel. Fruncí el seño mientras en la pantalla una chica rubia le hablaba a otro que parecía su hermano.

―¿Cuál es ese programa?

―Se llama "Buena suerte, Charlie" ―respondió.

Ok.

Rió por algo que no había visto de la mencionada serie.

―¿Te gusta modelar? ―le pregunté.

―Mmm. No le veo nada de malo ―se encogió de hombros.

―Pero… ¿te gusta hacerlo? ―me acomodé más en el sofá.

―Sí, pero lo que en verdad me gusta es dibujar ―se sinceró. La miré con una sonrisa y enarqué una ceja recordando mi retrato. Ella se quedó mirándome, molesta.

―¿Cómo lo haces? ―su voz también sonaba molesta.

―¿El qué?

―Enarcar sólo una ceja ―refunfuñó.

Alcé la ceja más aún y luego solté una carcajada.

―¿Por qué? ¿No puedes hacerlo tú?

―No ―se cruzó los brazos, refunfuñando aún.

Me largué a reír más fuerte. ¡No podía estar enojada por _eso_!

Luego de unos segundos la miré y vi que se estaba aguantando la risa. Pero de pronto se cortó la luz. Ella soltó un gritito.

―Tranquila. Es normal que se haya cortado la luz. Después de todo, la tormenta no ha acabado y es muy fuerte ―intenté tranquilizarla.

―Sí, yo… estoy bien es sólo ―un rayo cruzó el cielo y le iluminó el rostro al mismo tiempo que yo la veía respingar―… ¡odio las tormentas!

―Está bien ―puse una mano en su brazo y la apreté para reconfortarla―. Haremos una cosa. Vamos a tu habitación y… me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas, ¿sí? Yo dormiré aquí, en el sofá ―me hubiera gustado dormir con ella pero no quería alterarla más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Asintió con la cabeza.

La hice pararse y la conduje a ciegas hacia la habitación. Los relámpagos ayudaron a ver el camino. Sólo un poco. Ella abrió las cobijas y se metió en ellas así como estaba para luego taparse. Fruncí el seño a la vez que pensaba que estaba demasiado histérica por una simple tormenta.

―¿Estás bien, Clary? ―le pregunté mientras me recostaba a su lado pero por encima de las cobijas.

―Sí ―otro relámpago y ella se estremeció, acercándose a mí para acurrucarse a mi lado. Le pasé el brazo por su cintura pero no la apreté tanto hacia mí porque no quería que se diera cuenta del efecto que su cercanía tenía en mis… zonas bajas.

Podía escuchar su respiración normalizarse y a su cuerpo aflojarse en mis brazos. En menos de veinticuatro horas tenía a la misma mujer entre mis brazos sólo durmiendo. Recordé nuevamente eso del karma. El lugar estaba silencioso y la luz no parecía volver. El ruido de las tormentas era lo único que cortaba la paz de la habitación. Pronto noté la respiración de Clary acompasarse por lo que me di cuenta que ya estaba dormida. No quería dejar su lado pero tenía sueño, ella ya estaba dormida y yo no quería que a la mañana me encontrara con ella, me gritara como histérica y me echara de su departamento.

Saqué mi brazo de su cintura y me levanté de la cama. Fui de nuevo hacia la sala y me tiré en el sillón. Cerré los ojos y pronto el sueño me envolvió.

.

_El cielo brillaba en el cielo mientras yo estaba resguardado en las sombras de mi árbol favorito... ¡Un momento! Si estaba bajo la sombra de mi árbol favorito eso quería decir que estaba en Idris. Miré hacia mi derecha pero no reconocí la casa de mis padres, en la que yo había crecido. Ésta casa era más pequeña pero aun más hogareña. Estaba rodeada por su propio patio y desde aquí podía ver la puerta y las ventanas traseras. El aire olía a jazmines y rosas. Inspiré profundamente._

_La puerta de la casa se abrió y salió Clary. Llevaba sólo un vestido veraniego rosa pálido y estaba descalza. Podía decir que había madurado; el tiempo no se notaba en su apariencia sino en sus ojos. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre._

_Mientras caminaba hacia mi dirección me sonrió. Llegó a mí lado y se sentó con una gran sonrisa ante mi expresión de incredulidad._

_Pero cuando me había mirado había visto en sus ojos brillar la confianza y el amor. Lejos de sentirme abrumado o incómodo, me sentí aliviado. _

_Suspiró dulcemente y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho._

―_Lilly está haciendo su siesta ―murmuró._

―Jace ―su voz debió de haber venido de otro lugar porque sus labios no se movieron…

―_¿Lilly? ―pregunté. ¿Quién era Lilly?_

―_¿Tu hija? ―ella resopló divertida. ¿Mi hija? Pero si yo no tenía hijos…_

―¡Jace! ―el agudo grito me despertó al instante.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ―me levanté de un salto, froté mis ojos y miré hacia mi derecha. Mi pelirroja personal se encontraba arrodillada al lado del sofá en el que yo me encontraba, con su cabeza a la altura de la mía―. ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió y me miró avergonzadamente.

―Uh-huh pero… tengo miedo. ¿Podrías… dormir conmigo?

Una lenta sonrisa se estiró en mis labios. De acuerdo, no me lo estaba suplicando apasionadamente y desesperada por llevarme a la cama, pero…

―No me lo tienes que rogar ―contesté con mi habitual tono coqueto.

Ella bufó pero no me dijo nada mientras me hacía levantarme del sofá y me conducía hacia la habitación. Me empujó, haciéndome caer en la cama. Ella se quitó el pantalón gris que aún llevaba puesto.

―No puedo dormir con ropa ―explicó rápidamente ante mi cuestionable mirada. Incliné la cabeza y me encogí de hombros a la vez que también me deshacía de _toda_ mi ropa.

―¿Qué haces? ―exclamó al ver mis acciones.

―Pues yo duermo desnudo ―contesté tranquilamente ya desnudo.

―Pero…

―Si quieres puedo volver al sofá ―ofrecí con una sonrisa.

―¡No! ―casi gritó a la vez que otro relámpago resonaba en el exterior.

―Ok. Ok ―dije a la vez que ella se acostaba en el lado izquierdo de la cama, sin mirarme, claro. Agarró una almohada y la colocó a su lado cuando yo me acosté, como si fuera una pared entre nosotros. Me reí silenciosamente mientras ponía las frazadas encima de mí. Era perfectamente consciente de que me separaba una almohada de su tibio cuerpo pero no hice nada al respecto. Tenía en cuenta lo que ella me había dicho mientras comíamos, de que ella no tenía sexo con alguien tan… ¿qué palabra había utilizado? Ah, sí. Tan espontáneamente. Y le creía porque, sabedor del tema, nunca me había parecido que ella tenga ese tipo de costumbres.

Pronto escuché su respiración acompasarse. Asique cerré los ojos, también. ¿Tanto miedo tenía a las tormentas? Luego de un momento volví a dormirme.

.

_Definitivamente ésta sí era una buena forma de que te interrumpan el sueño,_ pensé mientras sentía las manos de Clary moverse por mi pecho; movimiento que venía haciendo desde antes de despertarme por lo que veía, debido a que me encontraba tan duro como una piedra. Gemí.

―Pelirroja, basta ―murmuré con la voz ronca y algo ahogada. Pero, no. Ella tenía que seguir acariciándome, peligrosamente muy cerca de la entrepierna. ¿En verdad estaba dormida? La miré y vi su seño fruncido pero por otra parte su respiración era profunda y no había abierto los ojos. Sus manos llegaron hacia mi miembro y jadeé tan fuerte que ella se despertó con un sobresalto.

―¿Qué…? ¿Jace? ¿Estás…? ―no dejé que terminara la pregunta cuando mis labios estaban en los suyos. Emitió un sonido ahogado de sorpresa y luego gimió con sus manos a los lados de mi cabello. Me tumbé sobre ella sin controlar el peso de mi cuerpo que le caía encima. Acaricié sus nalgas por encima de su ropa interior, subí por sus costados y acaricié su cintura quizás con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó mientras me rodeaba con sus piernas apretadamente. Lancé un juramento a la vez que cerraba fuertemente mis ojos. No quería terminar allí. Volví a besarla ferozmente, torturando su cuello, clavícula y pechos.

―Jace ―suspiró ella entre besos apasionados―. ¡Por el Ángel, hazme tuya!

Fue todo lo que necesité para que mi control se fuera al caño. Le saqué la ropa interior, rompiéndola y agradecí haberme quitado la ropa antes pero entonces sacudí mi cabeza para despejar mis turbados pensamientos.

―¿Qué sucede? ―lloriqueó ella cuando me detuve. Trató de elevar sus caderas para rozar mi erección con su centro pero tomé sus caderas y las pegué al colchón. Gruñó y sonreí.

Acerqué mis labios a su oído y suspiré.

―Esto te pasa por excitarme tanto ―sus labios hicieron una mueca entre sorprendida y enojada pero no me importó. Se lo merecía.

Mis manos volaron a sus muñecas y las apreté, posicionándolas sobre su cabeza. Besé su frente, la punta de su nariz, su sabrosa y carnosa boca, el pulso en su esbelto cuello y llegué a los hermosos senos. Dirigí mi boca hacia el derecho y chupé su pezón ya erecto arrancándole gemidos de placer. Lo besé, mordí y lamí dejándolo húmedo. Lo soplé y observé como su carne se ponía de gallina. Sonreí e hice lo mismo con el otro pecho. Clary se retorcía debajo de mí, gemía, suspiraba y alguna que otra vez soltaba algún gritito. Pero yo seguí mi recorrido cuando estuve satisfecho de sus pechos. Mi lengua viajó a lo largo de su estómago y llegué hasta su ombligo donde me entretuve otro rato mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo.

―Por favor ―rogó ella entre jadeos―. ¡No me tortures más!

Le sonreí desde mi posición sobre su vientre.

―Ya te lo he dicho; eso te pasa por despertarme de esa manera ―mi voz salió extraña hasta para mí, muy ronca debido a la excitación.

Seguí con mi camino hasta llegar a su centro. Su dulce y palpitante centro. Escuché como se le detuvo la respiración mientras mi boca estaba a centímetros de ese lugar tan dulce. Lamí sus pliegues, desde arriba hacia abajo luego respiré encima… sentí una mano golpear mi pecho haciendo que me caiga desde la punta de la cama hacia el suelo. Ella cayó encima de mí, su cabello tapó mi visión. La sentí deslizarse sobre mí. Gemí mientras su cálido y húmedo interior aprisionaba mi miembro. Levanté mi torso del frío suelo y tomé sus caderas mientras ella se deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo nuevamente causando una deliciosa fricción. Gruñí. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo era capaz de darme tanto placer? Empecé a mover mis caderas, embistiendo cuando ella lo hacía… y pronto nos derrumbamos en el glorioso éxtasis al que juntos podíamos llegar.

Me quedé allí, tumbado de espaldas en el frío suelo de su habitación con ella sobre mi pecho. Ambos jadeábamos y esperamos hasta que nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron. Cuando mi respiración se regularizó y dejé de sentir flojas las piernas intenté levantarme, lo que me llevó unos dos minutos ya que también la levanté a ella. La tomé en brazos y la deposité sobre la cama. Yació allí, sin moverse debido al cansancio. Mi boca no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Esto era el cielo. Me acosté a su lado después de tirar de las frazadas sobre nosotros. Le acaricié el sedoso cabello.

Clarissa Morgenstern estaba empezando a gustarme seriamente.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merezco Review?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A:** _Ok. Me odian, ya lo sé. Pero esta vez no tengo excusa así que pasaré a contestarle a los Reviews_

**Respuestas a los Reviews del capítulo pasado:**

**Alexander Malfoy Black:** _Pues me quedo tranquila, entonces :D Y lo que soñó Clary... es algo que soñó ella, yo no sé nada, jejeje Espero que te guste el cap y XOXO!_

**ash' belikov-rusakova:** _Sí, trato de hacer una Clary diferente pero a Jace no lo cambio! jajaja Que el cap te guste y XOXO!_

**selenemisia:** _Sé que te pongo triste por no actualizar seguido pero hago lo que puedo cariño. Me encanta que la historia te siga gustando y mándale mis saludos a tu amiga (no sé cual es su nombre :$). Éste cap es de Clary, sí, pero vamos a ver OTRAS amistades, no tanto Jace y Clary. Espero que te encante y compense el tiempo que no actualizo. XOXO y TKMM!_

**Kiomy Salvatore Wayland:** _Gacias por seguir el fic, cariño y espero que este cap te encante! XOXO_

**Chilli Black:** _JAJAJA Sii! Le meti una hija por ahi, quien sabe si no se cumple, eh! Espero que adores el cap! XOXO_

**Luxangel10:** _Gracias por comentar, cariño, y espero que lo disfrutes! XOXO_

**SoffyO'SheaHerondaleCarstairsC:** _Me gustan todos tus Nicks! y yo estoy enamorada de Will y Jem, tambien, pero me da la fea corazonada que Tess no se va a poder quedar con ninguno :( Disfruta del cap! XOXO_

**Aleja Cullen Masen:** _O.o ¿Es posible amar aún más a Jace? ¡No lo sabía! jajaja Bienvenida y espero que adores el capítulo de hoy! XOXO_

**JenWayland-Lightwood-Herondale :** _¡Hola Jenny! Me encanta que te encante el fic y bue, aquí tienes la conti así que léela y deja tu opinión! XOXO_

_Tengo otro fic de **The Mortal Instrument** llamado **My City of Fallen Angels** y la trama es MI versión del cuarto libro, porque Cassie no me dio muchas cosas jugosas... ¡Espero sus comentarios!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Declaimer<span>:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare, sólo la trama es mía.**

**Summar****y****: ¿Qué pasaría si no existieran los Nephilin? ¿Y si todos fueran mundanos? ¿Cómo serían? Clary una adolescente hermosa y Jace un muchacho muy... Jace. CxOoC M por Lemmons CxJ MxA IxS MxK**

**Advertencia:**** Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta, no lo leas, después no te quejes de que no estabas advertido!**

**No permito su reproducción o adaptación en su totalidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**De una manera diferente*******

**by**

**Gissbella De Salvatore**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

* * *

><p>Aparqué en el Pandemoniun y me dirigí hacia la puerta de atrás. Siempre me sentía rara cada vez que iba a ese antro de día para hablar con Maia mientras ella simulaba trabajar, repasando con la rejilla la barra.<p>

Se me hacía que habían pasado siglos desde que habíamos tenido una conversación de chicas. Y después de todo lo que me había pasado, se me hacía que lo necesitaba.

―¡Clary! ―Maia me saludó con la mano desde su posición detrás de la barra. Le sonreí y me acerqué a ella. Estaba limpiando y acomodando ya que ese era su trabajo antes de que la noche llegase y con ella las puertas abiertas del club. Pero podía ver a unos hombres haciendo unos arreglos en el escenario. ¿Re-decorando, quizás?

―Hola, Maia ―le di un beso y me senté del otro lado de la barra―. ¿Todo en orden?

―Todo en orden ―respondió―. ¿Tomas algo? Yo invito.

―Gracias ―me reí―. Quiero una Seven-Up.

Fue hacia el refrigerador que había detrás de ella y sacó una para luego tendérmela.

―Gracias.

Apoyó los codos en la barra y me miró.

―Quiero saber ya mismo que sucede con el güero.

Suspiré y miré hacia abajo, hacia la botella. Desenrosqué la tapa y tomé un trago.

―No tengo una idea ―suspiré.

―Pero… te gusta.

―Sí ―la miré con el seño fruncido―… pero ¿tú como te diste cuenta?

Ella enarcó las cejas.

―¿Estás de broma? ―rió―. ¡Cuando él apareció ese día en Taki's pensé que te iba a dar una combustión espontánea!

―¿Tanto se me notó? ―pregunté horrorizada.

Ella volvió a reír.

―No, sólo para mí que te conozco y tal vez para Si ―me sonrió.

Me tapé la boca con las manos, avergonzada.

―¿Lo habrá notado él?

Ella bufó.

―¿Notarlo? ―asentí―. Él estaba igual que tú. No paraba de ojearte y, bueno, admirar ciertos… lugares.

―Oh.

―Bueno, ¡tienes que hacerlo desearte!

―¿De qué…?

―Claro ―se acomodó más en su sitio―. El hombre está muerto por vos, eso pude verlo desde un principio, así que tienes que hacerlo desear.

Me mordí el labio.

―Pues… no puedo hacerle desear lo que ya tuvo.

―¿Qué?

Respiré profundo.

―Que ya… lo hicimos ―contesté. Los ojos de Maia me observaron perplejos.

―¿Estás diciendo…?

―¡Que tuvimos sexo, sí! ―dije en voz alta. Se hizo un silencio en el lugar, acompañado de mi rubor, y luego la gente volvió a lo suyo.

―¡Qué fácil eres, eh! ―murmuró con una sonrisa, intentando ponerse seria. Le saqué la lengua―. Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo pasó? ¿cuándo? ―demandó.

Tomé aire.

―Ayer. Se fue hoy a la mañana.

Abrió mucho los ojos.

―Pero había una tormenta como para…

―Lo sé. Pero él se apareció en mi departamento porque su auto se había averiado.

Frunció el seño.

―¿Cómo sabía cuál era tu departamento? ―preguntó.

―¿Te acuerdas ese noche que estábamos aquí y yo desaparecí?

Asintió con la cabeza.

―Simon estaba frenético pero después…

―… me llamó y quien atendió fue Jace. Bueno, no sé quien de los dos le dijo mi dirección pero me llevó a mi casa y se quedó conmigo. Pues ese día de tormenta… bueno, tú sabes cómo soy con las tormentas.

―Sí ―sonrió―. Pareces una niña asustada por el coco.

Le di un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro.

―Bueno, pues… se dio.

―Y… ¿cómo es en la cama? ―me urgió.

Solté una risita sonrosada.

―Sabes que no digo esto por nada pero es muy bueno ―contesté, remarcando la palabra _muy_.

Ella rió y me devolvió el puñetazo. Pero luego se puso seria y me miró a los ojos.

―Igualmente quiero que te cuides, Clary ―asentí―. Sé que debes pensar que después de lo que viví con mi hermano Daniel debo ser una paranoica pero…

Acerqué mi mano a la suya y se la acaricié.

―Ni Simon ni yo pensamos eso y lo sabes Maia.

Su sonrisa en respuesta fue débil.

―Gracias. Lo sé, pero es que esa mañana cuando él entró y se reunió con nosotros… te juro que por un momento pensé que había entrado Daniel. Ya sabes, él tenía esa misma arrogancia, ese mismo ego…

Se estremeció involuntariamente. Creo que no se dio cuenta que lo hizo.

Maia era la mayor de dos hermanos. El menor era un niño llamado Daniel y según lo que nos había contado Maia, era su demoño personal. Por fuera parecía un ángel y un hijo ejemplar pero por dentro era maligno. Maia nos contaba que a veces veía como él les quemaba las alas a las mariposas y hasta llegó a cambiarle a Maia su pote de shampoo por lejía. Cada vez que ella les decía a sus padres lo que Daniel hacía, ellos le contestaban que dejara de molestar porque era imposible que su hermano hiciera eso. Daniel solo sonreía al escuchar eso. Pero un día, cuando Daniel tenía quince años y Maia diecisiete, un auto lo arroyó, matándolo al instante. Maia se sintió tan aliviada que no pude evitar ser incapaz de llorar a su hermano en el entierro y, ciertamente, tampoco pudo evitar pensar que Dios un día iba a castigarla. Y lo hizo a penas sus padres y ella volvieron del cementerio. Ellos la culparon por la muerte de su hermano, ya que supuestamente ella tuvo que haberlo cuidado, y la echaron de la casa y de sus vidas. Daniel no dejó de hacerle daño a Maia ni siquiera muerto.

―Shh. Tranquila ―susurré―. Puedo conocerlo poco pero Jace no es así. Además, al primer signo que muestre no pienso verlo más.

Ella asintió, complacida, y luego sonrió para recuperarse de los recuerdos. Pareció querer cambiar de tema.

―Entonces, ¿cómo…?

―Hola Maia ―casi salté de mi asiento al escuchar la voz masculina. Me giré y vi a un muchacho de cabellos oscuros ni muy cortos ni muy largos. Sus ojos eran oscuros y su piel bronceada, del mismo tono que la de Maia. Tenía tatuajes en los brazos pero no tenía ninguna perforación. Era delgado pero de constitución fuerte, y a pesar de los tatuajes, cuando lo miré al rostro pude ver una sonrisa y ojos igualmente amigables. Pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para la sonrisa estúpida que Maia tenía en su rostro.

―Hey, Jordan ―le devolvió el saludo.

―¿Me darías un Coca-cola? ―me miró con una sonrisa y me tendió la mano―. Jordan Kyle.

Se la tomé.

―Clarissa Morgenstern.

El apretón fue suave y definitivamente amistoso.

―Un placer. ¿Eres amiga de Maia?

Iba a responderle cuando Maia lo hizo por mí.

―Mejor amiga, de hecho ―le dio la botella.

Él asintió, le quitó la tapa a la botella y tomó un buen trago.

―¿Te gusta el antro? ―me preguntó. Maia nos miraba a ambos con el seño fruncido.

―Sí. Vengo cuando puedo, pero veo que lo están volviendo a pintar. ¿Trabajas aquí?

―Sí. Bueno, lo acabo de comprar así que lo estoy remodelando.

Abrí mis ojos, sorprendida.

―¿En serio? ―él asintió con una sonrisa―. Wow. ¿Cambiará mucho? Porque déjame decirte que el dueño anterior tenía mucho éxito.

―Sí, eso me han dicho ―se sentó a mi lado y le sonrió a Maia―. Pero pienso poner un día para cada tribu urbana.

Parpadeé.

―¿Cómo es eso?

―No sé. Algo así como, los lunes para punks, los martes para hip-hoperos…

―Suena… interesante.

Esta vez me sonrió a mí pero no era ni de lejos la misma sonrisa que le había dado a Maia.

―Sólo es una idea ―se encogió de hombros―. Quizás cambie de opinión. No lo sé. Dejaré que fluya ―un hombre que tenía un plano en las manos lo llamó y él se puso de pie―. Bueno, fue un placer Clarissa ―le sonrió a Maia―. Te veo luego.

Se fue con paso tranquilo hacia donde lo llamaban.

―Entonces ―dije una vez que se hubo perdido en su trabajo―… Jordan, ¿eh? ―sonreí.

Ella tomó una rejilla y empezó a limpiar la barra que ya estaba extrañamente limpia y que yo supiera, Maia no era una fanática de la limpieza.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―me preguntó con voz dura.

Fruncí el seño.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Nada.

Ahí lo comprendí.

―¡Oh, no, Maia! ―exclamé―. Jordan no está interesado en mí.

Ella resopló.

―¿En serio? ―dijo en forma sarcástica―. Pues lo fingió muy bien.

Me quedé mirándola con la boca abierta. Maia estaba… ¿celosa? No lo podía creer.

―Pues debe ser un gran actor porque sólo a ti te sonríe de esa forma.

―¿Qué forma? ―preguntó, interesada muy a su pesar.

Sonreí.

―¿No has visto cómo te sonrió?

―No ―dijo en un susurro y yo me reí.

―De todos modos ―dije―, no creía que él era de tu gusto ―ante mis palabras, ella me miró inquisitivamente―. Me refiero a que pensé que tu tipo de chico eran más como… ¿Simon?

Ella frunció el seño.

―Sí… bueno, yo también pensé lo mismo pero Jordan ―se encogió de hombros―… no sé. Él es diferente. Pero, de todas formas, no me presta atención así que ―se encogió de hombros―… seguiré con mis nerds.

A pesar de todo, no pude más que reírme.

―No dejes que Simon te oiga.

Ésta vez, ella se unió a mis risas y mi móvil empezó a sonar al ritmo de Pink. Miré la pantalla y atendí con una sonrisa.

―Hola, Magnus.

―_Hola, cariño. Necesito tu ayuda_ ―dijo en tono urgente.

―¿Sucedió algo? ―pregunté, preocupada.

―Sí_. Clary, dulzura, necesito que vengas. ¿Recuerdas el desfile que estaba organizando para dentro de cinco días?_―hice un sonido que pareció decir que sí_―. Bueno, pues sucede que las invitaciones que se enviaron decían que hoy se hacía el evento._

―¿Por qué no llamas a los invitados y les dices que se hace dentro de cinco días? ―pregunté, escépica.

―_¡Claro que no!_ ―exclamó horrorizado_―. ¿Quieres que piensen que no tengo control?_

―Está bien ―lo calmé―. ¿A qué hora tengo que estar allí?

―_A ver, déjame ver… mmm… ¡hace una hora!_ ―exclamó exaltándome―. _¡Ven YA!_ ―me dio la dirección y la línea murió.

―¡Que genio! ―mascullé y miré a Maia para explicarle.

―Ni te molestes ―dijo antes de que pudiera abrir la boca―. Pude escuchar todo ―explicó.

―Bien, supongo que te veo luego.

.

Magnus había alquilado una gran mansión para el evento. Su interés había sido una habitación que era capaz de albergar a unas ciento cincuenta personas. Ésa era el ala sur. En el ala norte se iba dar a lugar la reunión de cierre.

Para cuando llegué ya eran las dos de la tarde y pude advertir el nerviosismo y la rapidez con la que trabajaban los empleados encargados de las decoraciones y las mesas. Antes de advertir otra cosa, un borrón de violeta vino hacia mí, tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia el interior.

―Hiciste un buen tiempo ―comentó Magnus mientras caminábamos a paso rápido―. Ahora necesitaría que te vistas de la misma forma y dejes que Mel te maquille, ¿sí? ―antes de siquiera dar un asentimiento en su dirección, él me metió a un cuarto y se fue gritando algo a alguien. No pude más que sentir pena por los decoradores.

―Clary ―saludó Mel, que estaba haciéndose cargo del rostro de una muchacha rubia, sentada frente a un enorme espejo.

―Hola ―saludé y fui a buscar mi vestidor con mis ropas. De él colgaba un cartel con el nombre de Clary Fairchild. Yo le había contado a Magnus la relación tan… problemática que tenía con Valentine y lo que él pensaba del modelaje. Le había pedido que el apellido Morgenstern no se mencionara y él estuvo de acuerdo, así que yo había pedido que acortara mi nombre y usara el apellido de soltera de mi madre, que era también el mío. Quería evitar problemas con Valentine.

Pude observar que cada conjunto tenía un número así que tomé el que tenía el número uno y me cambié. El atuendo consistía en un sujetador y culote lila.

Volví hacia el camerino y encontré a Mel ya esperándome para hacer su magia. En unos diez minutos Mel terminó de maquillarme y se apartó para que pudiera verme en el espejo que había frente a mí. Como era la marca registrada de Magnus, todas las modelos llevábamos purpurina por diferentes partes del cuerpo. Mis mejillas estaban salpicadas de un poco de purpurina azul, en combinación con mi ropa interior lila. Además, Mel me había ayudado a embadurnarme en aceites que despedían asombrosos olores. Elegí el de jazmines. Por donde andaba, dejaba atrás la estela del aroma a jazmín, además de que mi piel estaba muy suave y brillante.

―¿Nerviosa? ―preguntó Isabelle a mi lado.

―Supongo que sí.

El desfile consistía solamente en ropa interior, es decir que yo era indispensable para la presentación por ser el rostro de la línea _Magnúsfico_ e Isabelle lo era de la línea _Chispas_. No era como mi lencería; mi línea se caracterizaba por lo dulce y romántico y la de ella por lo pícaro y sensual.

―No te preocupes. Te he visto modelar y lo harás bien ―comentó mientras se colocaba un poco más de polvo en la frente―. Sólo imagínate que eres la maldita reina del mundo y todo saldrá perfecto.

―¿Gracias? ―salió más como una pregunta que otra cosa.

Ella sonrió.

―De nada ―estaba imponente en su ropa interior negra.

Me quedé el resto del tiempo observando mis conjuntos y espiando el decorado. Todo lo que era normal se había esfumado y de muchos lados colgaban finas telas; los colores que predominaban eran el rojo, el negro y el violeta. Era una combinación rara pero todo era muy _chic_.

Estaba asomada por la cortina, mirando a los invitados hablar y reír entre ellos. Todos gentes de negocios, seguramente magnates de la moda y… ¿Jace? Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Isabelle exclamó a mi lado:

―¡Cuánta gente! ―sonrió. Era extraño verla sonreír a ella que siempre la había visto como alguien seria. Miró por dónde yo había estado mirando y frunció el seño―. ¿Qué hace Jace aquí? ―preguntó a nadie en particular.

Me encogí de hombros y yo también lo miré. Estaba muy guapo en su impecable traje negro, aunque a diferencia de los otros, él tenía el saco abierto, al igual que los primeros botones de la blanca camisa y la corbata aflojada.

―¿No vino a verte? ―le pregunté, arreglándome el cabello que estaba completamente lacio y eso hacía que me llegara hasta las caderas. Eran muy pocas las veces que lo tenía de ese modo.

Ella negó con la cabeza para luego mirarme con intensidad pero cuando abrió la boca para decirme algo, escuchamos la orden:

―¡Let's go! ¡Let's go, girls! ―habló Magnus, entrando a los camerinos―. Casi empezamos ―anunció. Todas nos acercamos y él se fue para darle la bienvenida a todos los presentes y empezar a presentarnos. Pronto las luces de todos lados menos las de la pasarela se desvanecieron y todo quedó inundado de violetas eróticos y rojos pasión. La música se elevó.

―Quiero presentarles a una de mis dos líneas preferidas de ropa interior: _¡Chispas!_, representada por la única, la sensual, ¡Isabelle Lightwood!

Isabelle salió a la pasarela. Ata, delgada y sensual con su cabello finamente ondulado. Parecía bailar en cada paso. De pronto, una lluvia flotante de plumas color acero metálico empezó a descender sobre la pasarela. Los fotógrafos que estaban a los costados y frente a la pasarela inundaron a Isabelle en flashes. Posó unos segundos y luego dio la vuelta como si el mundo no le importara un comino, mientras las demás modelos ocupaban su lugar por escasos segundos. La habitación se llenó de aplausos al ver el espectáculo.

―Y ese era el último conjunto de ésta maravillosa línea ―dijo Magnus en el micrófono cuando la última modelo salió de la pasarela. Se detuvo un momento para devolver con sonrisas el aplauso que el público le brindó―. Ahora, si me permiten, damas y caballeros, quiero presentarles mi nueva línea_ ¡Magnúsfico!_ ―otra música volvió a escucharse―, que está representada por mi nuevo descubrimiento ―me preparé para salir, firme en mis zapatos de tacón negros. Acomodé mi cabello nerviosamente―: la dulce, la incomparable, la pelirroja más sensual que he visto en mi vida, ¡Clary Fairchild!

En ese momento todo fue muy confuso. Me desplacé por la pasarela como si estuviera desplazándome por una nube y comprobé con una sonrisa que a mí no me llovían plumas, sino pétalos de rosas rojas. Entre la suavidad de los pétalos que besaban mi piel me deslumbraron los flashes de las cámaras pero mantuve mi compostura y, sin querer hacerlo, mis labios formaron una sonrisa sensual. Jamás unos tacones se sintieron más seguros que los que llevaba puestos en ese momento. Puse las manos en mis caderas y me puse de perfil, siempre con una mueca sensual en mis labios. Pude ver a Alec entre los fotógrafos. Volví sobre mis pasos, dándoles lugar a las otras modelos para que desfilaran. Al igual que Isabelle, durante mi línea tuve que salir tres o cuatro veces con diferentes conjuntos y siempre que lo hacía, hubo aplausos y alguien chiflándome.

Al final todas las modelos saludaron y modelaron por última vez, volviendo a sus lugares. Cuando Magnus despidió el desfile, salimos Isabelle y yo, cada una a cada lado de él y cuando llegamos los tres al final de la pasarela, yo le di a Magnus una rosa color rojo sangre e Isabelle le dio una color blanco nieve. El rió y agarró la rosa blanca para colocarla sobre mi oreja izquierda, adornando mi cabello, y la rosa roja para colocarla en la oreja derecha de Isabelle. Ambas sonreímos y le dimos un beso en la mejilla a la misma vez. La gente ovacionó y los flashes nos cegaron. Saludamos al público y les dimos la espalda para volver sobre nuestros pasos para darnos vuelta, lanzar unos besos más y volver a dar la espalda al público y salir de su vista.

.

Como Magnus había planeado, después de que el desfile terminara, los invitados fueron guiados por los camareros hacia la otra ala de la mansión. Había música, entretenimiento, todo para que la noche sea alegre.

Todas nosotras, incluido Magnus, nos cambiamos nuestras ropas de pasarela por vestidos elegantes. Isabelle tenía un vestido strapless rojo y largo hasta los pies que hacía resaltar su negro cabello, el cual estaba sujeto a una coleta alta y volvía a estar lacio.

Magnus estaba con un traje de color rojo, encima de una camisa amarilla claro. Yo llevaba puesto un vestido color dorado metálico que me llagaba hasta unos centímetros antes de la rodilla y se pegaba a mi figura como una segunda piel. Mis zapatos eran dorados, también, pero tenían la mitad de tacón que los de Isabelle, que eran rojos pero casi no se veían por el vestido. Caminé por la fiesta, buscando unos ojos dorados pero sin encontrarlos.

―¡Clary! ―escuché la voz de Magnus. Me di vuelta y lo vi de pie frente a unas personas, charlando y riendo, algunos tenían micrófonos, otros grabadoras y otros cámaras. Puse una sonrisa en mi rostro y me acerqué. Magnus me tendió una mano y yo la tomé, poniéndome a su lado―. Hombres, mujeres, les presento a Clary ―me sonrió―. Clary, nuestros amigos periodistas.

―Buenas noches, chicos ―sonreí. Hubo un coro de saludos, luego un hombre en sus treinta puso un micrófono frente a Magnus.

―Magnus ―comenzó―. Has dicho que tú descubriste a Clary ―el periodista me sonrió y Magnus asintió a sus palabras―. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Magnus sonrió.

―Entré a un café y de pronto vi a una magnífica pelirroja inclinarse para servir un café. Y bueno ―movió sus cejas en un gesto sugestivo, volteando su rostro levemente hacia mi espalda―… no pueden negar que tiene muy buena mercancía.

Todos rieron, yo incluida, aunque un poco sonrojada. Pero de igual modo le di una bofetada juguetona en la mejilla.

―Así que solo necesitaste eso para elegirla ―comentó otro periodista, solo que más joven que el anterior.

―Sí.

―Clary ―empezó un mujer morena y joven que sostenía una grabadora en su mano derecha―, ¿habías modelado antes?

―No, nunca.

―Entonces, ¿cómo te sentiste en la pasarela? ―preguntó con una sonrisa.

Respiré hondo, buscando las palabras.

―Maravillosa. Fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida.

―¿Qué piensas sobre estar reemplazando a Aline Penhallow? ―preguntó otra voz femenina.

―La señorita Aline ―comenzó a responder Magnus antes que yo pudiera hacerlo― fue despedida. Clary no está reemplazándola; ella _es_ la cara de mi línea y mi nueva modelo estrella junto con Isabelle Lightwood ―les sonrió a todos aunque sus ojos de gato se estrecharon ligeramente.

―¿Dónde está Isabelle? ―preguntó el primer periodista

―¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? ―Isabelle apareció al lado mío, sonriendo encantadoramente a todos. Me pasó un brazo por la cintura y, después de congelarme un segundo, sonreí y le pasé mi brazo por la suya. En ese momento éramos dos buenas amigas.

―Isabelle estás hermosa.

―Gracias.

―De hecho ―dijo otro―, ambas se ven hermosas y muy contrastantes.

―Esa era la idea ―dijo Magnus.

―Isabelle, ¿qué piensas de Clary?

―Oh. No hemos podido hablar mucho porque ambas hemos estado muy ocupadas pero en lo poco que nos hemos visto, he decidido que definitivamente tiene un don para el modelaje.

―¿Y tú qué piensas de Isabelle, Clary? ―pude sentir la mirada femenina en mí.

―Oh. Es genial. Como ha dicho ella no nos hemos visto mucho pero en lo poco que lo hemos me ha dado algunos consejos y esas cosas. Me ha ayudado mucho en este nuevo mundo ―sonreí. Aparentemente satisfechos con mi respuesta, se volvieron a Magnus. Yo me alejé y me dirigí hacia la mesa de refrigerios.

―Estuviste fabulosa ―susurró una voz sedosa a mi oído. Me estremecí involuntariamente y levanté mi vista. Allí, en todo su esplendor, estaba Jace Herondale.

Me sonrió.

―Gracias ―musité―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se encogió de hombros.

―No tenía nada que hacer.

Ésta vez fui yo la que sonrió.

―¿Ya me extrañabas? ―me acerqué a él lentamente y rodeó mi cintura con sus manos.

―Te diría que no pero estaría mintiéndote.

―¿En serio?

Asintió y acercó sus labios a los míos pero antes de que se tocaran, una voz nos interrumpió:

―¡Clary!

Miré hacia donde provenía la voz para ver a un hombre acompañado d dos mujeres.

―¿Mamá?

Jocelyn me sonrió y caminó lo poco que le faltaba para reunirse conmigo.

―Estuviste hermosa, cielo ―me sonrió y luego me abrazó. Me quedé congelada por un momento hasta que acerté devolverle el abrazo.

―Gracias ―susurré.

―Sí, Clary, estuviste magnífica, cielo ―me susurró al oído.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―le pregunté una vez que me liberó.

Ella me sonrió.

―No iba a perderme tu primer desfile, hija.

―Pero… ¿Valentine?

Ella hizo una mueca con los labios.

―Debe estar en casa. No le dije que venía aquí; solo le dije que salía con Celine. ―se encogió de hombros. Miré sobre su hombro y vi a Celine y Stephen junto con Jace. Éste último tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de su madre. Me derretí por dentro al verlo sonreírle de aquella manera tan madre-hijo.

―Entonces… él es Jace ―mi madre estaba a mi lado, observando la misma escena que yo.

―Sí.

Ella sonrió.

―Ahora entiendo porque Celine decía que ustedes iban a ser una pareja hermosa.

A pesar de que mi madre no sabía nada de lo que sucedía entre Jace y yo, y eso era en verdad un alivio, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

―Mejor ve a saludar a Celine y Stephen.

Nos acercamos a ellos y Celine me sonrió, abrazándome.

―Estuviste maravillosa ―me dijo al oído.

―Gracias ―nos separamos y saludé a Stephen con un beso. Se parecía mucho a Jace salvo por las arrugas de la edad.

―No pareció que fuera tu primer desfile.

Sonreí.

―¡Tío! ―Isabelle entró en escena colgándose del cuello de Stephen, quien rió.

―Hola, Izzy ―sonrió Celine, también dándole un beso en la mejilla―. Tú también estuviste hermosa, cariño.

―Ya lo sé ―respondió ella con una risita.

―Felicidades, Iz ―le sonrió Jace.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente y luego frunció el seño.

―¿Con quién has venido? Si has traído a esa zor…

―No, cariño ―la detuvo Celine, sonriendo deslumbrantemente―. Jace no ha traído con él a Aline.

Casi me río.

―Le convenía ―nos llegó la voz de Magnus. Vino caminando con Alec a su lado. Ambos llevaban una copa de Champagne en las manos―. Usted debe ser la madre de Clary ―sonrió y tomó la mano de mi madre para besarla.

―Y usted es el magnífico Magnus Bane del que tanto he oído hablar.

Él sonrió encantadoramente.

―Culpable del cargo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Entonces, ¿con quien has venido?

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Con mi jefe.

Alec, Isabelle y Magnus rieron.

―¿Con tu jefe? ―preguntó Isabelle, riendo―. ¡No sabía que habías cambiado de gustos!

―Ja-ja-ja ―contestó Jace, irradiando sarcasmo. Miró hacia ambos lados hasta que pareció encontrar a quien buscaba―. ¡Hey, Luke! ―movió la mano. Un hombre de mediana edad se detuvo a su lado. Llevaba unas gafas de montura dorada que cubrían sus azules ojos y aunque estaba también vestido de traje, pude ver lo incómodo que le resultaba.

―Buenas noches ―saludó a todos.

Mi madre emitió un pequeño sonido ahogado que hizo que me girara hacia ella. Su mano derecha estaba apoyada sobre su pecho y tenía los ojos ensanchados.

―Lucian ―murmuró, impresionada. El hombre le devolvió la mirada con evidente sorpresa.

―Jocelyn.

Todos los quedamos mirando sin saber qué decir. Fruncí el seño.

―Perdón ―interrumpí―, ¿se conocen?

* * *

><p><strong>NA****:**

_**Desde ahora voy a volver a contestar sus Reviews mediante la In-box de FF porque tardo más en subir los capítulos si tengo que contestar a todos sus comentarios del modo en el que estoy haciéndolo desde hace un tiempo. Si eres una lectora sin cuenta aquí, vé a mi perfil y agrégame en Hotmail, por favor, porque a todas las personas que me dejen Reviews,**_

_**¡LES MANDARÉ UN ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**_

_**¿Review y adelanto? :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A:** _¡Volví rápido porque vino la inspiración! jeje ¡El siguiente cap está en proceso! :D_

**Muchas gracias a:** _Alexander Malfoy Black_, **tere la maga**, _selenemisia_, **Kiomy Salvatore Wayland**, y _SoffyO'SheaHerondaleCarstairsC_ **por sus Reviews y recuerden revisar sus bandejas de entradas por los adelantos de los caps que les mando a quienes comentan!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Declaimer<span>:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Cassandra Clare, sólo la trama es mía.**

**Summar****y****: ¿Qué pasaría si no existieran los Nephilin? ¿Y si todos fueran mundanos? ¿Cómo serían? Clary una adolescente hermosa y Jace un muchacho muy... Jace. CxOoC M por Lemmons CxJ MxA IxS MxK**

**Advertencia:**** Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta, no lo leas, después no te quejes de que no estabas advertido!**

**No permito su reproducción o adaptación en su totalidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**De una manera diferente*******

**by**

**Gissbella De Salvatore**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX<strong>

* * *

><p>Clary se quedó allí, esperando la respuesta de Jocelyn y Luke por casi un minuto.<p>

―Eh ―su madre no apartaba sus grandes ojos verdes de los azules de Luke―… yo….

―Sí, nos conocemos ―contestó mi jefe, mucho más capaz de hablar que Jocelyn. Miró a Clary por un momento y luego le sonrió―. Soy Lucian Garroway.

Le tendió la mano y ella la tomó. Le dio un apretón firme pero suave.

―Clarissa Morgenstern pero, por favor, dime Clary.

―Es un placer, Clary.

Su sonrisa era cordial y rodeada de una incipiente barba. Siempre me había sorprendido la facilidad con que Luke podía darse con otra persona, siendo su personalidad tan… apacible.

―Lucian es… un antiguo amigo de mi infancia ―le sonrió la madre a la hija―. ¿Cómo has estado? ―le preguntó luego a Luke..

Él se encogió de hombros pero sonrió.

―He estado bien ―una mesera pasó y él tomó una copa de la bandeja, llevándosela a los labios―. No sabía que tenías una hija ―añadió, sonriéndole a Clary. No pude evitar fruncir el seño en su dirección. No se le había ocurrido fijarse en ella, ¿verdad? Si lo había hecho…

―Sí ―dijo Jocelyn―. Y un hijo.

Él asintió.

―Me acuerdo. Jonathan, ¿verdad? ¿cómo está?

―Muy bien. Trabaja con su padre.

―Me alegro.

Un silencio algo incómodo se instaló entre nosotros hasta que mi madre habló.

―Entonces… Clary, ¿qué piensas de mi Jace?

Sonreí abiertamente mientras Clary se sonrojaba ligeramente.

―Es guapo.

―¿Sólo guapo? ―pregunté, llevándome una mano al corazón en gesto herido.

Isabelle bufó.

―Tampoco eres Brad Pitt, Jace.

―Tienes razón ―asentí―. Brad Pitt no me llega ni a los talones.

La noche pasó sin más. Magnus estaba extasiado con el resultado de su desfile. Clary fue buscada por varios periodistas para conocerla y siempre tuvo una sonrisa en el rostro.

Le había molestado a Magnus durante una semana entera para que me diera una invitación para el desfile. Era el primero de Clary y no quería perdérmelo. Al final, Magnus se cansó de mí y me dio dos invitaciones. No tenía pensado ir con nadie pero Luke no tenía nada que hacer y lo había visto más silencioso de lo normal, cosa que me preocupaba. Así que Luke terminó siendo arrastrado a la fiesta por mí. Tampoco era como si yo iba a llevar a una cita conmigo. Era extraño, pero desde que conocía a Clary, ya no miraba a las mujeres. Bueno, si podía mirarlas pero no podía _verlas_. Y cuando ella salió a la pasarela contoneando sus caderas y con esa mirada seductora, juro por el Ángel que me incendió. Nunca había visto nada igual. Tampoco había visto a Isabelle desfilar antes, sólo la había visto en revistas pero no produjo nada de lo que Clary sí. Quizás era por el hecho de que Isabelle era mi prima pero tampoco ninguna de las otras modelos, que eran muy lindas, hicieron efecto en mí. Era ella; era Clary y sus ojos, sus labios, sus piernas…

Sacudí la cabeza para salir de mis pensamientos pecaminosos.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Jace?

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Isabelle. Miré por sobre su hombro para ver a un hombre mayor mirándole el trasero. Enarqué las cejas en su dirección y él se sonrojó.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―pregunté―. ¿Te molesta que haya venido al desfile?

―No, claro que no. Pero nunca antes lo habías hecho.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Ya lo dije: no tenía nada que hacer.

―Y tú crees que yo me chupo el dedo ―sentenció ella. Su rostro se tornó serio en un segundo―. Mira Jace, sabes que yo nunca te he dicho con quien debes revolcarte y con quien no, pero por favor no la cagues con Clarissa. Aline siempre fue una arrastrada pero por lo menos podíamos trabajar cordialmente juntas hasta que tú te metiste con ella. Clarissa, además de que parece buena persona, es buena modelando y seguramente Magnus va a hacernos trabajar juntas, así que no quiero estar en malos términos con ella.

―No te preocupes ―alcancé a replicar. Me había quedado un poco abrumado por sus simples palabras. Fruncí el seño―. Izzy, nunca me había imaginado que te hubiera causado… tantos problemas. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Se encogió de hombros.

―Sabía que Magnus no la soportaba del todo. Aline es atractiva y eso es lo único a favor que tiene ―no pude estar más de acuerdo con ella―. Además, se estaba portando pesadamente así que era cuestión de tiempo para que la despidiera.

Asentí. Nadie podía culpar a Magnus. Yo sólo veía a Aline en su cama pero a veces hasta allí me irritaba.

―Haré lo mejor que pueda.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue en dirección a una rubia que la saludaba con la mano. Me uní a Luke en la mesa de los bocadillos.

―Nunca entendí porque dan cosas tan diminutas para comer si no te quitan el hambre para nada ―masculló él, mirando un camarón que estaba en su mano.

Sonreí.

―Porque supuestamente es algo fashion morir de hambre.

―Eso no piensan los niños de África.

Me acerqué y tomé un camarón. No eran exactamente de mi gusto pero tenía hambre.

―Así que ahora vas por Clarissa.

Fruncí el seño.

―Yo no _voy_ por ella.

―Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? Porque eso es lo que haces con las mujeres, Jace. Sales con ellas, las llevas a tu cama ―Luke había empezado a hablar en voz alta ene se modo que yo oía cuando rara vez una misión salía mal y él se enojaba. Lo tomé del brazo y lo empujé hacia un rincón oscuro.

―¿Qué sucede contigo? ―pregunté, susurrando con fiereza.

Él tomó aire y cerró los ojos, calmándose. Levantó las manos en señal de rendimiento y yo lo solté.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó, pasándose la mano por el rostro―. Sólo… con Clarissa no, Jace. No con ella. Si quieres joder, búscate a otra.

¿Pero qué diablos sucedía con todos hoy que me daban advertencias?

―No quiero simplemente joder con ella, Luke. Además, nunca antes te habías metido en mi vida amorosa. ¿Qué diablos tiene de diferente ésta vez?

Él sólo me miró impasible, así que lo deduje.

―¿Es por Jocelyn? Porque noté como la mirabas. ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

―Nada ―negó con la cabeza y enarqué una ceja.

―Te conozco mejor que eso, jefe.

Él suspiró.

―Sólo algo que no duró, Jace. Ni siquiera vale la pena explicarlo.

―Bien. Pero no te metas entre Clary y yo.

―Sólo te pido que no la lastimes.

Suspiré.

―Si te sirve de algo; con ella no es algo como lo que tenía con las otras, jefe.

―Entonces, ¿qué es?

Me encogí de hombros y fue su turno de enarcar una ceja.

―Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

.

Unas pocas horas más tarde, se fue el último invitado del círculo de la moda.

―¡Por fín! ―escuché exclamar a cierta pelirroja. Ella estaba con su madre y la mía. Isabelle y Luke ya se habían ido ambos hacía casi una hora. Sólo quedábamos Magnus, Alec, mis padres, la madre de Clary, Clary y yo.

―¿No estás acostumbrada? ―le pregunté.

―La verdad es que no. Nunca me gustaron estas cosas.

―Pues ahora las vas a tener que amar ―sugirió Magnus― porque veo varias fiestas en tu futuro.

Clary sonrió.

―No te preocupes, Mag ―bostezó―. Bueno, creo que me voy a ir.

―¿Quieres cambiarte?

―No ―negó con la cabeza―. No tengo ganas.

Magnus se encogió de hombros.

―Está bien. Quédate con el vestido, cariño. Te lo regalo.

―Gracias ―saludó a Magnus y Alec con un beso―. ¿Necesitas que te lleve, mamá?

―No, cariño. Traje mi propio auto. Sólo me quedaré con Celine unos minutos más.

Se despidieron y yo hice lo mismo con mis padres. Quería acompañar a Clary aunque sea por unos minutos antes de verla irse.

―Estuviste maravillosa esta noche ―le dije en cuanto estuvimos solos, caminando hacia donde se encontraban nuestros autos.

―Eso ya lo dijiste hace unas horas ―me sonrió. Las luces se reflejaban en su dorado vestido haciéndola resplandecer aún más. Le sonreí y le pasé el brazo por los hombros. Sentí su cálido brazo rodear mi cintura y me estremecí.

―¿Qué haces mañana?

―No lo sé ―se encogió de hombros―. ¿Tú?

―A la mañana mi equipo tiene que estar en el edificio. Llegan nuevas armas y tenemos que probarlas ―le expliqué―, pero a la tarde no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lado?

―¿Como en una cita?

Mi cuerpo se detuvo un momento al escucharla. ¿Una cita? Yo nunca había tenido una cita. No era de esos. Pero ahora que ella lo mencionaba no me sonaba _tan_ mal. Reanudé la caminata y nos detuvimos al lado de su auto.

―Sí. Como en una cita.

Me sonrió.

―¿Qué haremos?

Sonreí.

―Mañana a la tarde te enterarás ―sonreí.

―¡No es justo! ―se quejó―. Además, ¿qué tengo que vestir?

Lo pensé por un momento y le respondí:

―Vístete informal. No va a ser nada como esto ―cabeceé hacia la mansión.

―Está bien.

Abrió la puerta de su auto.

―Buenas noches, Jace.

―Buenas noches, Clary.

Me incliné sin pensarlo si quiera y le di un beso breve y dulce. Me sonrió de nuevo y se metió en el auto, luego yo le cerré la puerta. Vi alejarse su auto y me giré para encaminarme hacia el mío.

.

**o_0_O_0_o**

.

―¿Todo en orden, Rubio?

Le sonreí a Speed.

―Seguro ―continué desnudándome y me metí en la ducha. Speed hizo lo mismo, metiéndose en la ducha que estaba a mi derecha. Generalmente no dejaría que alguien me llamara así pero Speed ganaba por cansancio.

―¿Sales? ―me preguntó, mirando mis manos que estaban fregando mi cabello con shampoo a un ritmo rápido.

―Sí ―sonreí―. Creo que es una cita.

Él rió.

―¿Jace Herondale en una cita? ―asentí con la cabeza y él volvió a reír. No pude menos que unirme a sus risas. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?―. Debes contarme quien es la que hizo el milagro, Rubio.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Se llama Clarissa.

―Lindo nombre. ¡Qué casualidad! ayer Penhallow me estaba mostrando un catálogo de ropa interior para mujer y la modelo se llamaba Clarissa Fairchild.

Apreté los dientes ante la imagen de Sebastián babeando sobre una foto de Clary.

―Es la misma ―contesté.

―¡Eres un bastardo, Rubio! ―exclamó él, casi aullando de risa―. ¡Esa mujer está para untarla en mantequilla y comérsela!

Fruncí el seño. Speed adoraba la mantequilla.

―Habla con más respeto de ella, Speed ―siseé―. Además, no quieres que Stella se entere ―le dije a modo de respuesta juguetona, mi irritación ya calmada. Speed no era un mal tipo, sólo le gustaba bromear hasta en las situaciones más límites.

―Wow, tranquilo hombre ―levantó las manos en señal de calma. Me inspeccionó el rostro y una sonrisa curvó sus labios―. Creo que te ha pegado fuerte, chico.

Saqué los últimos rastros de jabón que había en mi torso y cerré la ducha.

―Yo también ―susurré.

Envolví una toalla en mi cintura y con otra sequé mi cabello, saliendo y dirigiéndome a los vestidores.

―¿Cómo están los niños? ―le pregunté cuando lo sentí seguirme y dirigirse hacia su casillero.

―Genial. A Alexa ya se le cayó su primer diente ―rió―. Está horrorizada porque tiene una ventana en la boca, como dice Dylan.

Me reí. Alexa era un pequeño duende de cabello castaño y ojos verdes y Dylan era su hermanito pequeño que era una copia exacta de Speed, cabellos negros y ojos azules. Eran la luz de los ojos de Speed.

―Dile que yo dije que sigue siendo igual de hermosa.

―Hecho ―sonrió él.

Até mis agujetas y me levanté de mi posición sentada en el banco que estaba entre medio de los casilleros. Tomé mi bolso y cerré el casillero de un portazo.

―Te veo luego ―grité mientras salía por la puerta. Sólo escuché su risa en respuesta.

Caminé rápidamente hacia mi auto y salí al mismo ritmo, saludando a Hodge. Luke se había ido apenas terminamos de probar las armas.

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde cuando llegué al departamento de Clary. El día había empezado soleado y la tarde seguía de igual manera, aunque la brisa fuera fresca.

Subí las escaleras y busqué el departamento para llamar a la puerta. La música sonaba baja desde el otro lado. Luego de unos veinte segundos se abrió la puerta, mostrándome a una Clary con una camiseta manga larga verde, un jean suelto y negro a la cadera, con unas zapatillas deportivas verdes. Me sonrió abiertamente. Su cabello estaba atado en una cola de pony alta y su rostro estaba libre de maquillaje salvo por el brillo labial.

―Hola ―saludé, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

―Hola. ¿Quieres entrar? ―se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

―¿Estas lista? ―pregunté mientras cruzaba el umbral.

―Sí, sólo voy por mi abrigo ―dijo mientras caminaba hacia el dormitorio. Fui hacia la cocina y abrí el refrigerador, encontrando sólo zumo de naranja en una jarra. Las casas de comida rápida debían ganar fortuna con ésta muchacha, pensé. Me serví un vaso y lo vacié de dos grandes tragos.

―¿Jace? ―la voz de Clary resonó en la sala.

―Aquí ―dije, lavando el vaso en el fregadero. Caminé hacia la sala y le volví a sonreír. Tenía una campera de jean puesta―. ¿Vamos?

―Vamos ―salimos del departamento y ella cerró la puerta con llave. Nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras.

―¿No tienes elevador?

―No ―contestó ella―. El edificio es pequeño y las personas jamás reclamaron nada. Además, es más sano las escaleras.

―No si te caes por ellas.

Bajamos hacia el estacionamiento y el vigilante le sonrió a Clary en cuanto la vio.

―Buenas tardes, señorita Morgenstern ―utilizó una sonrisa de costado, observando a mi acompañante con ojos sonrientes. Apreté los dientes y le pasé un brazo por los hombros a Clary de modo posesivo, mirándolo fijamente.

―Buenas tardes ―lo saludé con voz helada.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó ella con una sonrisa cortés. No se movió de mi abrazo ni dijo nada sobre mis acciones pero agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

Llegamos a mi auto y le abrí la puerta como un caballero para luego subir del lado del conductor.

―¿A dónde vamos? ―explotó ella cuando encendí el auto.

―Ya lo verás.

Ella suspiró y comenzó a toquetear la radio, buscando una estación que le gustara. Normalmente, eso me molestaría; nadie tocaba mi auto sin mi permiso. Pero se veía tan tierna, porque había notado que cuando se concentraba, solía morderse la punta de su lengua, dejándola levemente a la vista en un gesto inconsciente. Era algo erótico, de veras. Fruncí el seño. No era tiempo de pensar en esas cosas en ese momento. Esa tarde disfrutaríamos nuestra primera cita.

―Me gusta tu auto ―comentó una vez que se decidió por una estación que estaban pasando algo de Aeroesmith―. Tiene personalidad.

Sonreí.

―Como la del dueño.

Bufó.

―Entonces estoy agradecida de que el auto sea un objeto inanimado porque si tuviera la boca del dueño…

Dejó la frase sin concluir.

Mi sonrisa se agrandó.

―No opinabas lo mismo la otra noche.

Me miró, abriendo y cerrando sus hermosos labios, obviamente luchando por encontrar una respuesta.

―Cállate ―terminó por decir, haciéndome reír. Media hora después llegamos a nuestro destino. Estacioné, bajé del auto y fui a la puerta de Clary para abrirla. Ella bajó y observó el lugar.

―¿Es en serio? ―preguntó con incredulidad, cerrando la puerta. Miré el lugar y luego a ella, con su mirada perdida en el mismo punto.

―Sí ―dije. Los nervios afloraron en mí. ¿Tendría que haber hecho lo típico y llevarla al cine y luego a cenar, o a bailar? Me mordí el interior del labio en espera de su respuesta. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? ¡Obviamente ella no querría que nuestra primera cita fuera en un…!

Me interrumpieron su carcajada y su sonrisa.

―¡Eres impredecible, Herondale! ―rió, tomando mi brazo y llevándome hacia la entrada. Hicimos la cola que gracias al Ángel se movía rápidamente y llegamos hacia la mujer que vendía las entradas.

―Buenas tardes y bienvenidos al Zoológico de Nueva York ―me sonrió especialmente―. ¿Cuántas estradas quieres?

―Quiero dos que sean para todo ―tomé mi billetera del bolsillo y saqué los billetes. Le pagué y me dio las entradas junto con el mapa del lugar y el horario de las funciones.

―¿Qué quieres ver primero? ―le pregunté, desplegando el mapa para que lo observáramos juntos.

―Mmm ―murmuró―. ¡Las jirafas!

Caminamos por el mar de gente ―sobre todo niños― que habían decidido pasar su tarde entre la gran cantidad de especies de animales.

La tarde pasó rápidamente entre jirafas y leones, focas y pingüinos. Clary se enamoró de un pingüino que tenía unos pocos pelos rebeldes en su pequeña cabeza. Comimos golosinas y alimentamos a una pequeña cabra con una mamadera. Vimos todo, reímos, bromeamos y lo mejor de todo fue que mis brazos siempre estuvieron sobre sus hombros o abrazados a sus caderas. El fotógrafo del Zoológico nos sacó una foto juntos en la entrada, diciendo que si luego queríamos las copias ya estarían reveladas para la salida. Nos llevamos dos en la que salíamos abrazados y sonrientes.

―Fue una tarde maravillosa ―comentó mientras estábamos conduciendo. Su estómago rugió y me eché a reír.

―Sí, lo fue. Y creo que alguien que yo conozco tiene hambre ―como para recriminarme mi estómago sonó en cuanto terminé la frase. Fue el turno de Clary de reír.

―Mira, tengamos una tregua y vamos a comer. Muero de hambre y tú también.

―Bien, ¿a qué restaurante quieres ir?

Ella arrugó la nariz.

―¿Tiene que ser un restaurante? ―negué con la cabeza en respuesta mientras seguía conduciendo―. Bien. Conozco este lugar en el que hacen los mejores pollos y carnes asadas del mundo y tienen una ensalada rusa que es para chuparse los dedos.

Fruncí el seño.

―Nunca escuché de esa ensalada.

Ella sonrió.

―Es un barrio argentino.

Me dio la dirección y conduje hacia allí.

Para cuando llegamos, el sol ya se había escondido y la luna lo había reemplazado. La noche era calma y fresca. El lugar era un pequeño local en el que se veía como preparaban las comidas y en la parte de adelante había una gran parrilla con brazas ardientes debajo. La carne, los pollos y las achuras se cocinaban a fuego vivo. En la muy amplia vereda había varias mesas de plástico plegables y sillas cómodas del mismo material. Varias estaban ocupadas por familias o parejas cenando. La música estaba a un volumen que permitía a los clientes conversar entre ellos pero no se podía ignorar; era un ritmo alegre y contagioso.

―Buenas noches, muchachos ―saludó una mujer de mediana edad con una sonrisa, guiándonos a una mesa y dándonos los menús―. Volveré en unos minutos ―hablaba en inglés aunque tenía el acento argentino levemente marcado.

Miré le menú y vi que todo estaba en inglés, también.

―¿Qué quieres? ―le pregunté a Clary.

―Todo ―dijo ella con una sonrisa―. Quiero un poco de todo. Ensaladas, carnes, bebidas. ¡Muero de hambre!

Me reí. En realidad estaba esperando que pidiera una ensalada cesar o algo así. Aline lo hacía todo el tiempo y yo me preguntaba si ella alguna vez comía de verdad.

―Bien ―llamé a la señora con la mano y pedimos la cena.

―_¡Cami, hacete una rusa y una simple pa' la dieciséis!_ ―gritó la señora en español a medio camino hacia la parrilla. Clary rió y yo me uní a ella.

―¿Cómo conoces éste lugar? ―le pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor. Dos parejas se habían puesto de pie luego de su cena y habían comenzado a bailar.

―Un día me perdí ―contó ella, colocando los codos sobre la mesa y sosteniendo su rostro en su mano izquierda― y como te puedes imaginar, me entró hambre ―se encogió de hombros y yo sonreí―. La gente que está a cargo del negocio transmite mucha simpleza y confianza.

―Pude verlo ―resoplé y ella me miró con los ojos verdes brillantes. Estaba contenta, podía verlo. Y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz.

.

―Así que… ¿soy con el único que has venido aquí? ―habíamos terminado de cenar

Un brillo malicioso se apoderó de sus ojos.

―Oh, sí. Bueno, el primero del mes ¿eso cuenta? ―preguntó con una sonrisa.

Entrecerré los ojos.

―Vas a pagar por eso ―le dije levantándome del asiento.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó ella con el seño fruncido aunque su sonrisa seguía intacta.

―Vamos ―la tomé de la mano y la levanté de su asiento, guiándola hacia el pequeño lugar donde varias parejas bailaban.

―¡Espera, Jace! No sé bailar esto.

―Yo tampoco ―le dije, tomándola de las manos e imitando los movimientos de otras parejas.

.

―Y entonces ―siguió contando ella mientras subíamos las escaleras―, Simon vomitó por todos lados.

Ambos reímos,

―No lo culparía, los gusanos no deben ser tan exquisitos.

Llegamos a la puerta del departamento, la cual ella abrió en un momento y luego prendió las luces, dándose vuelta.

―¿Quieres pasar? ―miré hacia el interior pero volví a posar mis ojos en ellas. No quería entrar porque sabía que terminaríamos en su cama o en el suelo, amándonos toda la noche. Y esa no era mi intención. Bueno, sí, moría por desnudarla y besar cada porción de su piel pero, quería demostrarle que no solamente me importaba eso de ella.

―No, gracias ―decliné su oferta―. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y no lo haré contigo a mi lado ―le acaricié la mejilla y ella la reclinó contra mi mano.

―Está bien ―bostezó―. ¿Te veo mañana?

―Sí ―la besé suavemente en los labios.

―Fue la mejor cita del mundo ―susurró.

Me reí.

―¡Y mira que sólo fuimos al zoológico y a cenar! ―volvía a besarla y me miró con ojos dulces.

―Que descanses.

―Lo haré. Que sueñes con los angelitos y si me ves, me saludas ―le guiñé un ojo y ella me dio un último beso para luego entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta suavemente detrás de ella.

Lancé un suspiro al aire y me di la vuelta, bajando las escaleras.

―Sueña conmigo porque yo soñaré contigo ―murmuré.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merezco Review?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer:**_Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**De una manera diferente**_

.

.

**-X-**

_**Clary**_

.

.

Me arrojé sobre la cama con un suspiro feliz. Había sido la cita perfecta. Sinceramente nunca me podría haber imaginado que Jace me llevaría a un Zoológico para nuestra primera cita, pero me había encantado. Había sido tan… tierno. Había descubierto en Jace a un hombre diferente. Además de su sarcasmo, de su petulancia y su personalidad algo ególatra, allí, en el fondo, había un hombre dulce y tierno, que sonreía ÿ reía sin aparentar. Y lo que me hacía más feliz era que ese hombre salía cuando yo estaba a su lado.

Miré hacia la mesa de luz y vi que era casi medianoche. ¿Por qué no había entrado? ¿a él no le había gustado la cita? Rememoré sus sonrisas y sus abrazos y decidí que no podía ser, él había estado muy a gusto con ello. Él tiene un trabajo, Clary, me dijo mi consciencia. Dijo que tenía que levantarse temprano y que contigo a su lado…

Sonreí porque él había tenido razón. Habríamos pasado la noche desvelados por muy buenos motivos. Me desvestí y me saqué el maquillaje y antes de irme a la cama, busqué en mi bolso y saqué la foto que nos habían tomado en el Zoológico. Ambos abrazados y sonrientes. El sol se reflejaba en su dorado cabello, iluminando los suaves rizos que el viento soplaba.

Una sonrisa tonta se apoderó de mis labios.

―Buenas noches ―le susurré a la foto mientras la depositaba en mi mesilla de noche y yo me acostaba a dormir para soñar con angelitos y buscar uno en particular para saludar.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―Todos te adoraron, cariño ―me dijo Magnus, entrando por la puerta. Tenía los cabellos sorprendentemente lacios pero su ropa era tan extravagante como de costumbre.

―Wow. Eso es… ¿bueno? ―no tenía idea. Suponía que sí.

―Es magnífico. ¿Tienes café?

―Claro, ven ―lo guié hasta la cocina y él se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, mirando por la ventana.

―El desfile fue un éxito.

―Me he dado cuenta ―me mordí el labio―. ¿Magnus?

―¿Sí?

―¿Qué fue lo que hizo Aline para que la traten de esa manera?

Magnus me miró seriamente mientras se recostaba en el respaldo de la silla. Yo serví los cafés en tazas.

―Estuvo haciendo tratos con otras marcas a mis espaldas ―me respondió. Llevé ambos cafés a la mesa y me senté frente a él.

―Pero, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? ―pregunté mientras tomaba un sorbo caliente―. Me refiero a que quizás quería más trabajo…

―No lo permito, Clary ―me interrumpió él―. No cuando tenía un contrato conmigo, cuando lo hacía a mis espaldas y con la competencia ―sus ojos relucieron con molestia. Y ahí sí lo entendí. Asentí con la cabeza.

―Entonces, ¿ella se fue con la competencia?―traté de recordar su rostro de algún lado, tal vez una revista o una propaganda…

―No ―me respondió―. Cuando la despedí ella creyó que tenía algún lugar guardado en la competencia pero tengo información de que no la aceptaron ―sonrió con aire de suficiencia―. Pobrecita ―levantó las cejas y frunció los labios de una manera tan cómica que no tuve más opción que reírme.

―Bueno, ¿has venido por algo en particular o…?

―Sí. No he podido evitar darme cuenta de la… relación que has empezado a tener con Jace Herondale ―empezó, mirándome con ojos escrutadores.

―¿Y…? ―lo alenté a que siguiera.

―Cariño, no quiero romper tus ilusiones ni nada que se le parezca, pero… Jace no es un hombre de relaciones.

Suspiré.

―Lo sé ―contesté―. Créeme que lo supe desde el primer momento en que lo vi allí en la sesión de fotos.

―Entonces, ¿por qué te expones tanto si sabes que él no te ofrecerá nada más que un revolcón? No quiero sonar cruel, de verdad ―se inclinó para acariciar el dorso de mi mano con una sonrisa amigable―, pero no creo que tú seas ese tipo de mujer.

―Y no te equivocas, Mag. Pero de verdad creo que podemos llegar a algo juntos. Se ha portado tan… bien conmigo ―sonreí tontamente―. Ayer a la tarde tuvimos una cita ―mi sonrisa se hizo más grande―. Nuestra primera cita.

Él enarcó las cejas.

―¿Una cita? Bueno, eso ya es algo. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo en una cita ―me sonrió con confianza―. Supongo que si has logrado eso en tan poco tiempo…

.

**~oOo~**

.

―No, señorita. Lo siento ―me sonrió la vendedora―. Están agotados.

Suspiré con pesar.

―Oh, bueno ―murmuré, desencantada―. No se preocupe. Muchas gracias, de todos modos.

Caminé hacia la salida de la librería y una vez que estuve en la acera miré hacia todos lados. Era la tercera librería que recorría, buscando _Magical Love Gentleman_ y todas me habían dicho que estaban agotados. Agotados, agotados, agotados. ¡Argg!

Volví a mi auto y comencé a buscar otra librería. Quizás tendría que probar suerte con las más pequeñas. No podía no tener esos volúmenes de manga. No podía. Estuve conduciendo media hora más hasta que llegué a una pequeña librería al sur de Nueva York. Crucé los dedos y bajé del auto luego de aparcarlo frente a ésta.

Abrí la puerta y vi que solo había un muchacho observando una estantería. El local era pequeño pero las estanterías abarrotadas de libros daban un aire de familiaridad que no pude hacer otra cosa que aspirar profundo y luego sonreír. Caminé por varios pasillos, observando a mis lados hasta que llegué al mostrador que se encontraba en el fondo, de frente a las puertas de entrada. Un hombre se encontraba detrás de éste pero estaba de espaldas a mí.

―Disculpe, busco…

Él se dio vuelta y me miró, sorprendido.

―Clarissa.

―Lucian ―sonreí cuando lo reconocí de la fiesta.

―Buenas tardes ―me saludó con una leve sonrisa en los labios ―. ¿Qué estabas buscando?

Fruncí el seño.

―¿Trabajas aquí?

―Es mi librería.

―Pero pensé… como Jace dijo…

Él rió suavemente haciendo gala de una dentadura blanca.

―Sí, también su jefe. Pero es bueno tener un trabajo alternativo, ¿no crees? ―preguntó mientras miraba la librería.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―me reí.

―Bien. ¿Qué andabas buscando?

―Oh, sí. Bueno, estaba buscando los volúmenes diez y once de _Magical Love Gentleman_ ―él frunció el seño y yo aclaré―: es manga.

Asintió y salió de su lugar detrás del mostrador.

―Creo que está por… aquí ―sacó las colecciones de un estante bajo. Di un chillido de emoción que hizo que él se sobresaltara y después riera. Me abstuve de dar saltitos y lo seguí de nuevo hasta el mostrador donde él puso la pila de los volúmenes.

―Oh, por el Ángel, los he estado buscado por todos lados y estaban agotados.

―Sí, bueno, la gente siempre va a las grandes librerías primero.

No supe porque pero me sentí levemente avergonzada. Le sonreí.

―No sabes lo que te agradezco, Lucian.

―Dime Luke.

―Ah, cierto ―la curiosidad se encendió en mí―. Eras amigo de mi madre. ¿Se conocen desde muy pequeños?

Él frunció el seño.

―¿No te habló de mí?

―No la vi después del desfile, ¿por qué?

Luke sacudió la cabeza.

―Nada ―me sonrió y supe que cambiaría de tema―. Bueno, ¿solo quieres estos? ―preguntó, mirando hacia los mangas.

―Sí. ¿Cuánto es?

―Oh, no. No le cobraría a la hija de Jocelyn…

―Es tu trabajo ―lo interrumpí mientras buscaba en mis bolsillo.

―No ―negó. Luego me miró durante unos segundos―. Hagamos un trato: tú te llevas los mangas y a cambio, me aceptas un café.

Me quedé observándolo a la vez que una sonrisa curvaba mis labios. Viniendo de otra persona seguramente imaginaría cuáles serían sus intenciones pero con Luke… era extraño, pero al ver su rostro honesto y gentil, los ojos azules detrás de la montura dorada me parecieron tan confiables que en cuanto mencionó el café tuve el extraño impulso de querer aceptar inmediatamente. Y así lo hice.

―Genial ―dijo mientras se dirigía hacia una puerta que había en la parte del fondo―. Iré a hacerlos, ¿alguna preferencia?

―Adoro el café negro sólo, por favor.

―Igual que a mí ―medio sonrió.

Volví a sonreír hacia su silueta que desaparecía por la puerta. Fruncí el seño cuando noté que me había dejado sola en la librería, ¿qué haría si llegaba algún cliente? Me puse nerviosa por un momento pero luego caí en la cuenta de que no había nadie en el negocio, ni siquiera se veía gente en la acera mientras el viento soplaba en el exterior. Fruncí el seño cuando me di cuenta de que el exterior se veía gris desde mi posición. Seguramente se había nublado. _Bueno, es Nueva York_, pensé, haciendo una mueca.

Mientras esperaba mi café me dediqué a pasear por los estrechos pasillos, observando las cubiertas de los libros. No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve así, sólo sé que luego de unos minutos lo escuché llamarme:

―¿Clarissa? ―me volví hacia la voz y caminé hacia él.

―Aquí estoy ―sonreí―. Por favor, llámame Clary. Sólo mi padre me llama Clarissa ―hice una mueca.

―Y no te gusta ―sentenció.

―La verdad es que no ―me acerqué y tomé la taza blanca y azul que me tendía―. Gracias ―tomé un sorbo y no pude evitar encogerme de hombros sobre la taza, apreciando el calor que humeaba de ella―. No entiendo por qué la mayoría de las veces la gente toma más azúcar que café ―comenté a nadie en particular.

Él rió.

―Sí, lo sé. Pero gustos son gustos. Ven, siéntate ―palmeó un banco que estaba al lado del suyo, detrás del mostrador. Le hice caso y me senté junto a él―. El clima ha cambiado ―murmuró ausentemente. Luego sacudió la cabeza y me sonrió―. Así que modelas ―comentó claramente comenzando una conversación.

―Sí, bueno, supongo que es un trabajo temporal.

―¿No piensas dedicarte a ello? ―me preguntó tomando un sorbo de su propia taza.

―No, no me gusta como para dedicarme a ello ―reí―. Además, no creo que sea siempre joven.

―¿Qué es lo que te gusta? ―preguntó con genuino interés.

―Me encanta dibujar. Es eso lo que quiero hacer.

―Entonces, ¿por qué no estudias eso? ―frunció el seño.

―Es que cuando entré a la Universidad, Val… mi padre ―me corregí―, me… presionó para que siguiera administración de empresas. Y yo, como una idiota, le hice caso ―expliqué―. Pero rápidamente descubrí que aunque le pusiera toda la voluntad que tenía no era buena en ello ―sacudí la cabeza con pesar―. Así que me tuve que salir de la Universidad.

―Pero, ¿por qué no cambiaste de carrera?

Puse los ojos en blanco como si él hubiera dicho alguna estupidez. Aunque casi rayaba en eso.

―Porque mi padre me pagaba la educación siempre y cuando, claro, yo hiciera lo que él quisiera.

Luke asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo.

―Así que decidí que no podía seguir así, dependiendo de él para todo. Entonces me fui de la casa y comencé a trabajar en un café del centro. Mi madre me ayudó con el departamento ―como toda madre había querido ayudarme, claro. Aunque fuera a espaldas de su marido.

―Pero eres joven, Claris… Clary. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Veintiuno. Cumpliré veintidós en Octubre.

La conversación siguió siempre dirigida hacia mí. Mis lecturas, mi música y mis hobbies favoritos.

―¿También entrenas? ―pregunté con sorpresa. Él asintió.

―Sí, bueno, en mi trabajo es requerido ―sonrió. Para aquel momento las tazas se encontraban sobre el mostrador, vacías y frías. Afuera, la tarde se iba oscureciendo. Me pregunté fugazmente donde estaría Jace―. Pero mi padre me entrenó desde los doce años y fui a un Instituto…

―El Instituto de la calle Walerthby ―sentencié. Él me miró, sorprendido.

―De hecho, sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

―Yo he entrenado allí desde casi… toda mi vida ―¡era tan raro! Teníamos tantas similitudes entre nosotros y me sentía tan conectada a él…

Mis ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos, azules intensos. Pude ver la fascinación, la curiosidad, la… calidez en ellos.

―¡Luke! ―la voz fue acompañada con el sonido de la puerta del negocio al abrirse abruptamente―. Speed ha dicho que si no…

Jace se detuvo en cuanto nos vio a los dos allí, sentados uno frente a otro. Se veía increíblemente guapo en su camisa azul y jeans oscuros. Cuando nos vio su seño se frunció profundamente y nos miró a ambos de hito en hito.

―Hola ―lo saludé con una sonrisa al verlo. Me separé de Luke levemente.

―¿Qué… hacen ustedes dos… juntos? ―preguntó acercándose a pasos lentos. Me levanté y caminé lentamente hacia él hasta que lo alcancé. Me acerqué y le pasé los brazos por la cintura. Levanté mi rostro hacia el suyo y le besé la mandíbula.

―Estuve buscando unos mangas y parece que sólo Luke los tenía ―le contesté mientras sentía que su espalda se relajaba. Agachó su cabeza y capturó mis labios ardientemente cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cintura. Luego de responderle me quedé sin aire y tuve que apartarme de él. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron cuando capté la mirada divertida de Luke.

―Hola, Jace ―lo saludó. Jace le dio un apretón de manos―. ¿Qué dice Speed?

―Oh. Dijo que si no vas a la cena de esta noche no le importará que seas su jefe y te pateará el trasero.

Luke rió y los labios de Jace se curvaron levemente.

―Lo pensaré.

Jace se volvió hacia mí, aún en sus brazos.

―¿Estás libre hoy?

―Ah ―me mordí el labio y miré hacia Luke. No quería ser maleducada ni nada―, bueno, pues…

―Ve ―me sonrió Luke―. Hablaremos otro día, ¿sí?

Le sonreí―. Claro ―me volví hacia Jace―. ¿Nos vamos?

Jace me observó durante unos segundos.

―Ve tú, de todos modos supongo que has traído tu auto. Yo voy a tu departamento en unos minutos. Primero tengo que hablar algo sobre el trabajo con Luke ―asentí y me besó suavemente, un beso corto pero dulce. Caminé hacia el mostrador y tomé ambos volúmenes de _Magical Love Gentleman_ y me acerqué a Luke para darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo pero él me sorprendió cuando me abrazó suave pero firmemente por unos segundos. No me quejé, de hecho, yo también disfruté de aquel abrazo.

.

**~oOo~**

.

―¡Voy! ―grité cuando llamaron a la puerta. Corrí hacia ella mientras mi corazón latía en mi pecho al pensar en la persona que había detrás de la puerta―. Has llegado rápi…

Me detuve abruptamente cuando abrí la puerta y vi quien era la persona detrás.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí? ―pregunté con el seño fruncido.

―¿Dónde están tus modales, pelirroja? ―preguntó Aline con una ceja alzada en mi dirección. Caminó y entró sin permiso a mi departamento, observando todo a su alrededor con una mueca en los labios―. No entiendes de moda, ¿verdad? ―preguntó mientras observaba el dibuja que había en la pared de mi sala.

―No te interesa ―respondí sin cerrar la puerta―. Y yo no te he invitado a entrar. ¿Dónde están tus modales? ―le devolví la atención.

―Mira, voy a ser directa ―me dijo mientras se volteaba a verme y pude ver lo que Jace había visto en ella: cuerpo escultural, medía al menos cinco centímetros más que yo y eso sin contar el tacón de las votas negras que en aquel momento lucía de bajo de unos shorts que en mi opinión eran más parecidos a ropa interior que a otra cosa. Su cabello negro caía completamente lacio sobre sus hombros y el maquillaje que llevaba en el rostro acentuaba sus finas facciones―: quiero que te alejes de Jace.

―¿Disculpa?

―He dicho que quiero que te alejes de Jace.

La miré con una expresión de clara confusión en mi rostro. Y luego rompí a reír.

―¿De qué demonios te ríes? ―preguntó con fiereza, dando un paso en mi dirección. Su tono me interrumpió y caí en la cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Pero no pude evitar preguntar:

―¿Hablas en serio?

―¿Piensas que estoy bromeando? ―su rostro era serio.

―Sí ―dije con honestidad―. No puedes estar yendo por ahí ordenándole a la gente qué es lo que tiene que hacer.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

―¿Lo dejarás?

―No. Ahora por favor, si eres tan amable de retirarte…

Abrí la puerta aún más para darle paso pero ella no se movió.

―Voy a ser clara… pelirroja ―escupió―. Jace es mío, ¿entiendes? ¡mío! Y ninguna modelo principiante va a quitármelo. Pero, ¿sabes qué? ―sonrió con acidez― ni siquiera tuve por qué haberme molestado en venir aquí si sé que a Jace no vas a durarle mucho…

―Vete, por favor ―hablé con dureza pero ella hizo caso omiso de mí y siguió con su monólogo.

―…, él es así ―su sonrisa fue maliciosa esta vez―. Puede irse con cualquier golfa que lo caliente por un momento pero cuando se saca las ganas vuelve conmigo ―se acercó hasta que quedamos cara a cara―. Y yo me aseguraré de eso.

―¿Terminaste? ―quien habló no fui yo ni ella. Ambas dimos un pequeño brinco ante la gruesa voz y volteamos nuestras miradas hacia la puerta. Jace estaba reclinado sobre el marco de la puerta, mirándonos a ambas. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado allí? Aline parecía preguntarse lo mismo.

―¡Jace! ―exclamó con una sonrisa muy distinta a las que me había dirigido a mí; primero fue asustadiza pero en cuanto sus ojos recorrieron su apuesta figura se convirtió en una seductora a toda marca―. Cariño, no te había visto llegar ―comentó con voz melosa y sexy.

―Primero que nada, te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames _cariño_ y, segundo, ¿qué haces aquí? ―se movió hasta quedar a mi lado pero no quitaba sus ojos de ella.

―He… venido a intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Clara.

―Clarissa ―la corregí para luego bufar. Idiota. Me crucé de brazos.

―Sí, bueno. Yo ya me iba ―se acercó a él y elevó el rostro para besarlo. Apreté los dientes ante la imagen y estaba a punto de tomarla por el brazo y sacarla a patadas de mi casa cuando él se me adelantó y la tomó por los codos, volteando su rostro para mirarme y dijo:

―Discúlpame, Clary. Tengo que cruzar un par de palabras con Aline.

Hice una mueca que esperaba no hubiera dejado traslucir el enfado que sentía en aquellos momentos. cerré la puerta detrás de ellos y me dirigí hacia la cocina. ¿Quién demonios se creía esa mujer para venir a mi departamento y darme órdenes?

Me dirigí hacia la cocina y me serví un vaso con agua por el simple hecho de hacer algo mientras esperaba a Jace. Porque volvería, ¿no? Claro que volvería, me dije a mí misma. No se iría con ella. Tenía que hacerlo al menos por respeto a mi persona.

"_Puede irse con cualquier golfa que lo caliente por un momento pero cuando se saca las ganas vuelve conmigo"_

Las palabras se repitieron en mi cabeza como lo hacían en las películas, aumentando mi inseguridad. Según lo que me habían dicho, Jace había estado con ella por mucho más tiempo, aun si la engañaba ―cosa que yo no sabía si era cierto―, así que, ¿por qué cambiaría eso conmigo?

La puerta de la entrada se cerró con un ruido audible.

―¿Clary?

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Lo sé, lo sé. Pero sinceramente estoy cansada de la secundaria que absorbe casi todo mi tiempo, mi humor y mis ganas de hacer otra cosa. Estoy hasta el cuello de pinturas, fotografías, murales y animaciones. Espero que me perdonen y en verdad quiero terminar este fanfic, darle un final como se debe. Quizás solo sean cuatro o cinco capítulos más._

**Muchas gracias a:** Abby Herondale Kanoe, _SoffyO'SheaHerondaleCarstairsC_, shineevero, _Maru O'shea Wayland_, JenWayland-Lightwood-Herondale, _Airine_, nyssad, _Silver-veins_, dannya6, _Guest_ y Elizabeth Serena **por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado. Y espero que éste también les haya gustado de la misma manera.**

_**¡Recuerden!**_

_**Review= Adelanto**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**De una manera diferente**_

.

.

**-XI-**

_**Jace**_

.

.

Me di vuelta en la cama llevando a Clary conmigo. El sudor se pegaba a nuestros cuerpos mientras nosotros respirábamos agitadamente, tratando de ralentizar el ritmo de nuestros corazones. Mis labios no pudieron detener la sonrisa que formaron al verla sobre mi pecho.

―Eso fue asombroso ―musitó Clary acomodando su mejilla izquierda en mi pecho. Suspiró contenta.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

―Lo sé ―y de verdad lo sabía. La ráfaga de placer que me había recorrido había sido grandiosa.

Moví mi cabeza de modo que deposité un beso en su coronilla y el que suspiró fui yo. Miré hacia la ventana cubierta por las cortinas y pude apreciar levemente que en el exterior ya no había luz de día. ¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos estado haciendo el amor? ¿minutos u horas? No sabría decirlo exactamente; cuando estaba con Clary corría el peligro de olvidarme de que el tiempo existía. Era definitivamente extraño en mí. Ella podía lograr cosas que nadie más había logrado.

Luego de unos segundos sentí su respiración acompasada en mi pecho, indicándome que ella ya se había quedado dormida. Yo, por mi parte, crucé mis manos debajo de mi cabeza y me quedé observando el blanco techo.

Aline estaba fastidiándome. Y lo que era más alarmante, estaba fastidiando a Clary. No era que me sorprendiera su audacia de aparecerse en el departamento pero sí me molestaba. Aline tenía muy claro que a mí de ella solo me interesaba el sexo y que no me estabilizaba con una sola mujer…

Mi respiración se detuvo cuando comprendí que la última afirmación ya no era válida. Hacía semanas que venía loco por la mujer que tenía a mi lado y aun la necesidad de estar con ella no había menguado. ¿Algún día se acabaría? Esperaba que no porque… se sentía bien.

Y Aline se estaba interponiendo. Recordé cómo se encontraba Clary luego de que yo hubiera vuelto de echar a Aline, la inseguridad que afloraba de ella. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta si era tan hermosa? Pero luego recordé cómo era ella, que nunca usaba su belleza para atraer personas ni conseguir cosas que deseara.

―¿En qué piensas? ―su somnolienta voz me sobresaltó.

―En todo.

―Mmm ―ronroneó―. Eso abarca muchas cosas.

Me reí suavemente y la abracé―. Me imagino. Clary, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ―ella emitió un sonido que interpreté como algo afirmativo―. ¿Qué piensas de Luke? ―la observé fruncir el seño y abrir un ojo.

―¿Pensar en qué sentido? ¿como vendedor, como hombre…?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

―Como hombre.

―Bueno, en verdad me cae muy bien. Digo, fue una de las pocas personas de las que miré por primera vez y pensé que era buena gente. ¿Me entiendes? De hecho, fue la segunda persona hasta ahora.

―¿Yo soy la primera? ―pregunté. Clary rió.

―Lamento decirlo pero no ―me las arreglé para que mi expresión fuera de divertida herida, de la cual ella rió aún más―. La primera persona fue Simon.

―¿Simon? ¿el Simon de Isabelle?

Ella enarcó una ceja.

―¿De Isabelle? ―se movió hasta quedar apoyada en un codo, mirándome―. ¿Y me podrías decir desde cuando mi amigo tiene propietaria?

Me encogí de hombros.

―No lo sé. Están juntos así que…

Clary frunció el seño e inclinó la cabeza de modo que su cabellera roja se esparció sobre sus hombros y cayó como una cortina rizada sobre su mejilla. Las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entreabiertos hicieron que se me quitaran las ganas de hablar. Quería hacer otras cosas.

―¿Cuan serio es eso? ―preguntó, aunque no le hice caso alguno. La tumbé de espaldas y le sonreí mientras la cubría con mi cuerpo.

―No lo sé ni me interesa.

.

.

Cuando desperté nuevamente me encontraba solo en la cama. No me moví y me quedé de espaldas, mirando el blanco techo y escuchando los sonidos del departamento. Escuché el ruido de la lluvia pero ésta provenía de adentro así que no me costó nada deducir que Clary se estaba duchando. Sonreí y me levanté. Caminé hasta el baño y entré en el cuarto lleno de vapor. Podía escucharla tararear y ver la sombra de su cuerpo detrás de la cortina. Me acerqué y la abrí lentamente para que ella no se diera cuenta. Me metí y la abracé por detrás. Chilló e intentó zafarse pero no pudo y yo me reí.

―¡Jace! ―protestó―. ¡Casi me matas del susto! ―besé su oído y ella se dio vuelta para besarme en los labios―. Buenos días.

―Buenos días ―le sonreí y tomé el jabón de sus manos―. Date la vuelta ―sonrió y así lo hizo. Comencé a enjabonar su cuerpo lentamente y sentí como se estremeció.

―¿Cómo has dormido? ―me preguntó.

―¿El poco tiempo que me has dejado dormir? Supongo que bien…

―¿Disculpa?―su voz estaba teñida de incredulidad y quiso darse la vuelta pero no la dejé. En cambio, me arrodillé y comencé a deslizar el jabón por sus piernas―. Por si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú el que me despertó tres veces más durante la noche.

―Palabras, palabras…

Se dio la vuelta y estampó su cuerpo contra el mío. Gemimos al unísono.

―¿Decías? ―sonrió, ladina.

Apreté los dientes y la levanté. Ella, por su parte, enredó las piernas en mi cintura y juntó nuestros labios. Su boca tenía sabor a menta ―debía ser el dentífrico― y en verdad me encantó en su aliento.

Después de una muy larga ducha juntos fuimos a desayunar a Taki's en mi auto.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Comida, algo sólido por el Ángel ―respondió y yo me reí porque en verdad que habíamos hecho bastante ejercicio desde la noche―. Pero nada verde ―se estremeció―. No puedo comer nada verde en las mañanas ―pensándolo así me di cuenta de que yo tampoco podía comer nada verde en las mañanas. Pedimos wafles con café y zumo de naranja, aunque Clary también pidió rosquillas. Kaeli no apareció así que supuse que no tenía el turno de la mañana. Mejor. Aunque, por otro lado, me encantaba ver celosa a Clary. Se veía más adorable. Sonreí y la miré mientras el mesero nos traía el desayuno. Ella le sonrió cortésmente y posó su vista en los comestibles. En verdad se veía hambrienta.

Hoy se había vestido con una falda blanca suelta hasta los pies y hecha de esa tela que era fresca pero que no recordaba su nombre en aquel momento. Su blusa era verde, de seda, y se moldeaba a las curvas de su torso con increíble sutileza y seducción. En los pies había visto que había optado por unas bailarinas planas e color claro, también. Era la viva imagen de la comodidad. A su cabello color fuego lo había recogido en un moño bajo y el largo de su cabello caía a su lado derecho, sobrepasando por unos centímetros su cintura. Su rostro estaba limpio de todas aquellas capas de maquillaje que usaban constantemente las modelos a excepción de esa cosa negra para las pestañas y el brillo labial.

―¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy? ―me preguntó en mitad del desayuno. Recordé la fecha en la que estábamos y respondí:

―Hoy pedí el día libre por… ¡mierda!

―¿Qué sucede? ―se alarmó ella, buscando con la mirada a su alrededor lo que me hubiera sobresaltado.

―¡Es el cumpleaños de mi madre! ―pasé las manos por mi cabello―. ¿Cómo me pude haber olvidado? ―me pregunté en voz alta.

―Jace, tranquilízate ―la miré y ella me sonreía―. Aun es temprano. ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa, buscas su regalo y pasas con ella el día?

―Porque no tengo regalo.

Ella asintió―. Bien. ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lado? Te ayudaré a elegirlo.

Asentí y cuando terminamos de desayunar salimos a recorrer la ciudad de Nueva York por un regalo para mi madre.

No encontré nada. Una hora y media después de habernos recorridos casi todos los locales que conocíamos ―y otro no tanto― me detuve en una plaza para patear un muro donde nadie podía verme.

―Pareces un niño pequeño ―rió Clary.

―No ―dije―, soy un estúpido por haberme enamorado. El amor te estupidiza, ¿lo sabías?

Se produjo un silencio incómodo y quise golpearme por lo que había dicho.

―¿Qué… has dicho? ―preguntó Clary.

Me di vuelta y la miré. Pero no pude decir las palabras. ¿Amarla? Pero si yo no amaba a nadie…

―He dicho… Clary ―oh, genial. Ahora me olvidaba y me ponía a tartamudear―… yo…

Ella sacudió la cabeza

―No necesitas repetirlo ―dijo con una sonrisa pero pude ver tristeza en sus ojos verdes. Se acercó y me acarició la mejilla. Incliné mi rostro hacia su mano―. Lo harás cuando estés listo.

Asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí.

―Jace… creo que yo tengo algo que te puede servir.

Enarqué una ceja.

.

.

―Clary, créeme que no me importaría pasar todo el día contigo en la cama ―dije cuando entrábamos a su cuarto. Para mi sorpresa, habíamos vuelto a su departamento― pero tengo un regalo de cumpleaños…

―¡Oh, cállate, por favor! ―bufó ella. Pero de verdad la idea de la cama era muy tentadora…

Caminó hasta su closet y lo abrió. Enarqué una ceja, no creyendo que mi madre usara su tipo de ropa… pero de repente sacó una tela. De hecho, eran varios trozos de telas. Me acerqué mientras ella las apoyaba en la cama o las estiraba en el suelo.

―¿Qué es eso? ―pregunté. Centré mi vista en el que tenía más cerca de mí, el que estaba sobre la colcha de la cama. Era… ¿Isabelle? Fruncí el seño y me acerqué más―. ¿Dibujaste a Isabelle en un lienzo? ―le pregunté―. Y… desnuda, por lo que veo.

Bueno, no estaba exactamente desnuda, estaba arrodillada de perfil sobre la nada con su largo y lacio cabello negro cayendo sobre sus hombros y tapando ―gracias al Ángel― sus pechos. Un látigo dorado se enrollaba alrededor de su cuerpo y su mirada era firme.

―Sí, bueno ―levanté la mirada y vi que Clary sonreía mientras miraba la pintura―… la primera vez que la vi pensé que era infinitamente hermosa. Y una guerrera. Honesta y atrevida.

Volví a mirar el lienzo e hice una mueca. Sí, Clary definitivamente había sabido cómo dibujar a Isabelle.

―Bien pero no puedo regalarle esto a mi madre.

Ella rió.

―Creo que no ―se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta el lienzo más lejano―. Pero creo que esto sí.

La seguí y enarqué una ceja en cuanto mis ojos se posaron en el dibujo.

.

.

Luego de llevar a enmarcar el lienzo llegamos a la casa de mi madre. Había gente en el patio, podíamos escuchar el murmullo de las voces incluso desde el otro lado.

―Deben ser la plaga de amigas de mi madre ―comenté cando caminábamos al lado de la piscina.

―¡Oye! ―me volví para mirarla y ella sonrió―. Mi madre debe estar ahí, también.

Me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa. Cruzamos la piscina y allí, al lado de las flores había una pequeña carpa blanca de tela que cubría una gran mesa en la que había bocadillos dulces y tazas de porcelana a juego con la tetera.

Suspiré. Mi madre a veces podía a llegar a ser una total snob…

―¡Jace, cariño! ―exclamó en cuanto me vio. Pero en cuanto divisó a Clary a mi lado su sonrisa se hizo más ancha aún.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, má! ―me acerqué a ella y la abracé un poco incómodo por el regalo que había en mi mano derecha. El marco hacía que pesase el lienzo.

―Gracias hijo ―sonrió.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Celine ―sonrió Clary mientras tomaba mi lugar para abrazarla suavemente. Vi que su expresión era sincera y mi pecho no pudo evitar llenarse de calidez―. Espero que éste sea un hermoso día para ti y que cumplas muchos años más.

―¡Suena tan feo! ―bromeó mi madre―. Me haré más vieja cada año…

Clary rió.

―Estas hermosa, créeme.

Ambas se sonrieron con afecto.

―Gracias, cariño ―la mirada de mi madre se deslizó en ambos―. ¿Y qué hacen juntos a esta hora de la mañana? ―preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. Su rostro era pura inocencia mientras tomaba asiento y nos invitaba a hacer lo propio.

Le sonreí, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando. Clary se ruborizó encantadoramente mientras sentía el peso de las miradas de las demás hurracas que estaban sentadas en la mesa compartiendo ―seguramente― chismes con mi madre.

Jocelyn nos sonrió y apretó delicadamente la mano de su hija por debajo de la mesa ya que estaban sentadas la una al lado de la otra. Así que teniendo clemencia a Clary, contesté:

―Desayunamos juntos ―sonreí―. Y vinimos a traerte tu regalo, claro.

Los ojos de Celine se iluminaron y sonrió cuando elevé y le tendí el cuadro. Estaba envuelto en un papel madera con un moño rojo que resaltaba a la vista.

―Veamos ―murmuró mi madre mientras rompía el papel. Dicen que trae buena suerte hacer eso. Una vez que el regalo estuvo fuera, sus labios se separaron en una "o" perfecta―. ¡Por el Ángel, si es hermoso!

Le sonreí a Clary y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. No me aguanté y me incliné para darle un corto beso en los labios.

―¿Lo has dibujado tú, cariño? ―preguntó Celine a Clary, aunque aun no podía separar sus ojos del lienzo. En él estábamos los tres dibujados ―mi padre en la esquina izquierda superior, mi madre en la derecha y yo en el centro pero debajo de ellos―, solo nuestros rostros, en ricos tonos dorados, marrones y verdes. Yo no sabía cómo Clary lo había hecho, pero había logrado que los tres colores se combinaran a la perfección creando un dibujo con expresión, estilo y armonía.

―Sí ―sonrió Clary―. Es un regalo mío y de Jace. Espero que te guste.

Dos lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Celine y se puso de pie para abrazar a Clary. Le susurró algo en el oído y pude ver que la expresión de mi chica era de sorpresa pero rápidamente lo encubrió con una sonrisa y acarició la espalda de mi madre.

―¿Y yo qué? ―pregunté, ofendido. Ella me abrazó con una risa.

La mañana terminó de esa manera, nos quedamos un tiempo con las mujeres conversando de cosas banales y mamá nos hizo jurar que estaríamos a la noche en la cena familiar a mí y a Clary. ¿Es que yo acaso alguna vez había faltado? Aunque creo que la insistencia de mi madre era porque yo llevara a Clary más que por otra cosa. Mi padre no vendría hasta el atardecer, por eso ella y Jocelyn habían hecho las compras necesarias para adornar el lugar. Algunas de sus amigas opinaron sobre eso pero mamá no las invitó ya que sería una cena en familia y la única familia invitada era la Morgenstern.

―Nena ―dijo Jocelyn en un momento dado cuando todos estábamos disfrutando de una limonada―, no pude encontrar los mangas que querías. No están por ningún lado.

Clary le sonrió.

―No te preocupes, los conseguí ayer. Es verdad, nadie los tenía. Pero Luke me salvó.

―¿Luke? ―Jocelyn frunció el seño.

―Sí ―asintió Clary―. Tiene una librería, ¿lo sabías?

Jocelyn negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada más. Tomó la servilleta y se limpió los labios. Fruncí el seño al verla. De verdad que pasaba algo raro allí. Cada vez que le mencionabas a Luke el nombre de Jocelyn, él quedaba atontado por unos segundos. Y ella reaccionaba como si le nombraras a la persona de quien menos quería hablar en el mundo.

.

.

―¿Qué debería usar? ―preguntó Clary mientras miraba dentro de su closet.

―Me gustas más de este modo ―contesté sin poder apartar mis ojos de sus húmedas piernas. ¿Ella se encontraba cubierta tan solo por una toalla que no la cubría más allá de sus muslos y me preguntaba por ropa? ¿era en serio?

Clary me sonrió y extendió la mano para agarrar algo. Sacó dos perchas con dos vestidos.

―¿Qué opinas? ―preguntó, mostrándome los dos.

Los miré e hice un gesto.

―El verde ―era verde y rosa y corto. La parte de los hombros era tejida en verde y suelta que se entretejía con la tela rosa y verde. Ella asintió con la cabeza y guardó el vestido, quedándose con el azul de seda. Reí mientras Clary tomaba la ropa interior del mismo color y entraba al baño con el vestido en la otra mano.

―Mujeres ―farfullé, divertido.

Yo ya me había vestido en mi casa con una camisa gris y un pantalón de vestir negro. No necesitaba peinarme y estaba tendido sobre la cama de Clary, esperando a que se cambiase para ir a la cena.

―¿Quiénes irán a la cena? ―preguntó ella desde el baño.

―Probablemente los Lightwood y nadie más. A mi madre le gustan las fiestas de etiqueta, pero cuando las hace otra persona. Así que seremos pocos.

Ella emitió un sonido de afirmación.

―¿Cómo va el trabajo? ―pregunté. No fue solo para hacer conversación; con Clary podía pasar horas sin hablar en su presencia y no sentirme incómodo, sino que de verdad me interesaba saberlo.

―Magnus quiere que mañana vaya al estudio para hacer unas fotos.

―¿De ropa interior?

―Si ―contestó―. Habló sobre posar con unos nuevos conjuntos que ha diseñado…

―Le pediré a Alec que me dé unas copias de las fotografías ―sonreí.

―Creo que no será Alec quien me las tome. Será un nuevo fotógrafo que se está… ¿cómo lo expresó Magnus? Oh, sí, "abriendo pasos a puñetazos" en su carrera.

No me gustó el hecho de que otro hombre la fotografiara semi desnuda. Podía confiar en Alec, digo, Ales es gay. No tengo problema con ello. Además es bueno en su trabajo… creo. Yo no era un especialista, claro. Pero…

―¿A puñetazos? ―pregunté, si entender el término de Magnus, no había sorpresa allí. Cuando Magnus decía algo podía significar eso mismo que había dicho u otra cosa.

Escuché cómo Clary rió, las paredes del baño hicieron eco a su voz.

―Literalmente. Magnus me contó de que oyó que él golpeó a otro fotógrafo por haberle ocupado el lugar en una conferencia de prensa.

―Huh. Creo que yo también haría lo mismo. Pero si tiene tanta mala reputación, ¿por qué lo contrató Magnus?

Escuché como los pasos resonaron sobre el suelo mientras ella salía del baño. Se veía espléndida y sexy con aquel elegante pero a la vez sencillo vestido. La seda azul contrastaba con su piel y su cabello, haciendo que éste de alguna manera se viera más oscuro. Y sus ojos eran mi perdición.

Clary sonrió.

―Por eso mismo ―contestó.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Muchas gracias por_ _aún seguir aquí. Y si dejan de leer el fic no me enfadaré, de verdad, lo tengo muy merecido. Pero, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo?_

**Muchas gracias a:** JenWayland-L-H, , Lauren Tomlinson, _Alexander Malfoy Black_, Clicy013, _shineevero_, Maru O'shea Wayland, _SoffyO'SheaHerondaleCarstairsC_, Aleja Cullen Masen, _monica_, belliblue_, Jenny Space, _giss, _MagicisFidem_ y al único Guest **por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**¡Y recuerden**__**!**_

_**Review = Adelanto.**_

_**XOXO**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**De una manera diferente**_

.

.

**-XII-**

_**Clary**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Seis meses después**_

.

—Voy a caerme —le advertí sin poder evitar extender las manos hacia adelante como si fuera una idiota. Seguramente parecía una.

—No te caerás —contestó Jace en mi oído. No pude evitar el escalofrío que me recorrió y supe que él estaba sonriendo por aquella reacción. Bastardo presumido.

—No eres tú el que tiene una venda en los ojos, Jace.

—Pero soy yo quien te está guiando. Y soy tan malditamente excepcional que no te caerás.

Bufé pero no le rebatí. Tampoco iba a admitir en voz alta que _quizás_ tenía razón.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté en cambio.

—Shh.

Rodé los ojos detrás de mis párpados.

Luego de tropezarme dos veces y casi caerme una vez, Jace me hizo subir dos escalones.

—¿Puedo quitarme la venda ya?

—No. Espera un minuto.

Volvió a guiarme unos pasos más y luego la venda en mis ojos desapareció. Parpadeé hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Y me quedé sin aliento.

Me encontraba en el patio de una casa. Pero eso no fue lo que captó mi atención. Lo que captó mi atención fue que había una mesa redonda cerca de una piscina con agua clara y limpia. Era un sueño de cualquier enamorada, eso podía jurarlo.

La mesa tenía un mantel blanco y largo que la cubría completamente. En el medio había una camino rojo y en el medio de éste un fino jarrón de cristal en el que podían verse rosas rojas. Dos velas encendidas le daban un toque poderosamente romántico. La vajilla era impecable y velas blancas de todos los tamaños había alrededor de de la piscina y a los costados de los escalones.

—¿Qué…? ¿qué es todo esto? —me giré para mirarlo. Con su pantalón de vestir negro y su camisa gris, me dejaba sin aliento.

—Una puesta para una cena —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. Reí y le aticé en el hombro suavemente con mi puño.

—¡Ya sé lo que es! lo que quiero saber es el por qué de la cena. Y… ¿dónde nos encontramos?

Jace sonrió.

—En mi casa.

Eso sí que era nuevo. En todos estos meses que llevábamos como pareja, nunca me había traído a su casa. Nunca. Cuando le había preguntado por ello él se había removido incómodo en mi cama y me había contestado de que él jamás llevaba a nadie a su casa. Sólo sus padres e Izzy y Alec la conocían. Me pareció algo extraño pero lo dejé estar. Él no me había dado nunca motivos para desconfiar.

Entonces, que ahora me dijera que nos encontrábamos en su casa para _cenar_… bueno, aquello era algo, ¿verdad?

—Está bien —dije con una sonrisa. Él me la devolvió y yo no pude evitar suspirar y apoyarme en él.

—Amo tus sonrisas —comenté.

—Y yo amo que te derritas en mis brazos.

Ahí estaba. Aquella maldita y tan necesitada palabra.

Amor.

Jace y yo éramos novios, eso estaba claro. Ninguno se lo había pedido al otro como sucedía en las películas ni nada parecido. Simplemente nos habíamos dado cuenta de ello cuando notamos que pasábamos la mayor parte del día juntos, besándonos y haciendo… otras cosas más íntimas. Él prácticamente vivía en mi departamento y salíamos siempre, caminábamos de la mano…

Pero nunca ninguno de los dos hemos dicho un _te amo_ al otro.

—Ven —Jace me guió hasta la mesa y como todo un caballero apartó la silla para que yo me sentara.

—¿Qué vamos a comer? —pregunté, divertida.

.

.

Debía admitir que la cena había sido fantástica. Jace había hecho un cordero exquisito, al igual que la ensalada. Cenamos entre conversaciones y risas amenas.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy? —me preguntó mientras llenaba mi copa de vino y luego la suya. Lo pensé un momento antes de decírselo, pero ¿por qué mentirle?

—Estuve en el estudio. Rafael quería hacer unas fotos con otra iluminación. Salieron bastante bien, a decir verdad.

No lo mostró en la expresión pero sus hombros se tensaron.

—¿Ah, sí?

No entendía la actitud que Jace había tomado en contra de Rafael. Desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, sus ojos dorados lo habían mirado con severidad y solo le había dado un asentimiento con la cabeza. Rafael no se lo había tomado a pecho, por suerte.

—Sí. También acompañé a Izzy a hacer unas compras que necesitaba.

Jace bufó.

—Izzy siempre necesita hacer compras.

Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza, sin rebatirle. Mi relación con ella había progresado mucho en esos meses. Había sido algo muy inesperado pero Simon nos lo había pedido. Yo era su mejor amiga e Isabelle, su novia. Quería que nos conociéramos más porque:

—Son las dos personas más importantes de mi vida —había dicho Simon con simplicidad. Yo no pude rebatirle nada y mucho menos Isabelle.

Así que habíamos hecho el _enorme esfuerzo_ de conocernos, lo que, una vez que comenzamos a hacer no nos tomó mucho tiempo en darnos cuenta que de verdad nos caíamos bien.

—Bueno, no me interesa acompañarla —dije, volviendo a la realidad.

—Claro que no —sonrió Jace.

Seguimos conversando hasta que terminamos de cenar y comenzó a caer el rocío.

—Vamos a adentro.

Lo ayudé a llevar los platos a adentro de la casa y luego merodeé por la sala. Su casa era muy… minimalista, por así decirlo. Era en tonos blancos y negros, muy limpio.

—Es como si fuera habitada por un monje —murmuré.

—Me gusta así —su voz resonó cerca de mi oído. Mi corazón se descontroló en sus latidos—. Es mucho más simple.

Tragué con dificultad y me di media vuelta para enredar mis manos detrás de su cuello.

—Muy lindo —elogié. Y decía la verdad. Aquello era muy Jace.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando dijo:

—Y aún no has visto el dormitorio.

Me estremecí.

.

.

Su habitación tenía la misma armonía que el resto de su casa. Las paredes eran blancas pero la cama era completamente negra al igual que el resto de los muebles.

Pero había velas blancas y rojas encendidas sobre las superficies lisas, creando una burbuja dorada en la oscuridad. También había pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas sobre el acolchado negro y en el suelo.

—Eres predecible —sonreí.

Él no respondió, solo hizo un sonido afirmativo con la garganta. Entendible cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello y sus manos recorrer mi cintura.

—Jace…

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué…?

Me dejé guiar por él y caí en la cama con Jace encima de mí. Podía sentir en muchos lugares la suavidad de los pétalos debajo de mí. Enredé mis manos en su cabello dorado sintiendo la suavidad de las hebras. Deslizó sus labios sobre mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mis labios. Sus besos eran tan… no podía describirlos pero sabía que nadie nunca me había besado como él lo hacía. Comencé a desabrochar el cuello de su camisa cuando la pregunta volvió a llenar mi mente.

—¿Jace?

Él hizo un sonido impaciente pero alejé sus manos y lo empujé con suavidad para que me dejase sentarme.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con el seño fruncido. Su cabello estaba revuelto por las huellas de mis manos.

—Yo… ¿por qué me has traído a tu casa, Jace? —le pregunté mientras apartaba mi rojo cabello de mis ojos. Él enarcó una ceja—. No me malinterpretes, me encanta que lo hayas hecho —sonreí— pero… me habías dicho que…

—Sé lo que he dicho, Clary —suspiró. Me tomó por la cintura y me colocó sobre su falda. Me acurruqué y acomodé mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello—. Pero las cosas entre nosotros ya no son lo mismo, ¿verdad? —asentí—. Y ya no pienso que no tengamos futuro. No traía a nadie a mi casa porque no pensaba que valiesen la pena. Si no iba a tener ninguna relación seria entonces era mejor…

Se encogió de hombros.

—Lo entiendo —dije en voz baja. Aunque también me sentía un poco herida al darme cuenta de que antes no consideraba lo nuestro con suficiente seriedad.

—Hey, hey —una de sus manos buscó mi mentón lo levantó para que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos—. No pienses en eso porque yo jamás lo pensé así y —cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la mía. Aspiró profundamente—… ¡Por el Ángel, Clary! ¿es que no lo ves, ¿verdad?

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos.

—¿De qué hablas, Jace?

—Clarissa —la forma en que lo dijo envió escalofríos a mi espina—, estoy loca e irremediablemente enamorado de ti.

Al principio i cerebro parecía no poder procesar las palabras.

_Estoy loca e irremediablemente enamorado de ti._

No supe cómo pero Jace se encontró pasando sus pulgares por mi mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas que caían.

—Dime algo —murmuró.

Asentí con la cabeza desenfrenadamente.

—Yo también estoy enamorada de ti —exclamé mientras lo besaba varias veces en los labios, las mejillas y cualquier lugar donde alcanzara.

Jace rió.

—_Loca e irremediablemente_ enamorada de mí, recuérdalo. _Loca e irremediablemente._

Lo besé con pasión, con frenesí de sus labios, del sabor de su saliva. Esta vez fui yo la que lo tiró de espaldas a la cama. Abrí su camisa con ansiedad y acaricié su pecho. Todo él era dorado. Y me encantaba. Lo amaba. Hicimos el amor lentamente, como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Sí, habíamos hecho el amor así pero no con tanta ternura. Con tanto amor. Cuando terminamos, cuando llegamos a nuestra culminación, lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Lágrimas que él se encargó de besar hasta hacerlas desaparecer.

.

**~oOo~**

.

—¿Te ha dicho que está enamorado de ti? —me preguntó Isabelle al otro día con los ojos enormes.

Mordí mi labio inferior con una sonrisa en el rostro y asentí con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Ahora entiendo por qué traes esa cara de estúpida —rodó los ojos.

—Cállate —reí—. No sabes lo feliz que me siento. Además, tienes la misma mirada estúpida cuando estás con Simon.

Isabelle hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada. Le convenía.

—Aun no puedo creer que te haya llevado a su casa —exclamó en voz baja mientras caminábamos hacia el estudio fotográfico. Ambas llevábamos puestas batas blancas que tapaban nuestro escaso atuendo. Estábamos por empezar aquella campaña que nos tenía a ambas como protagonistas.

—Créeme, a mí también me sorprendió en un principio.

—Bueno, después de que te haya mencionado la palabra con A creo que no me sorprende —se encogió de hombros pero se detuvo. Me detuve con ella y la miré de manera interrogante—. Clary, estoy muy feliz por Jace y por ti…

—¿Pero?

Isabelle suspiró.

—Pero ten cuidado. Jace _nunca_ ha querido a nadie de ese modo.

Isabelle siguió su camino pero yo me quedé allí. Aunque tratara de no darle importancia, sabía que ella tenía razón.

Suspiré y la seguí hasta llegar a la sala donde sería la sesión de fotos.

Le sonreí a Raphael.

—Hola, Clary —me saludó cuando me vio y se acercó con una sonrisa—. ¿Lista para la sesión de hoy?

La primera vez que había visto a Raphael había pensado que era muy guapo. Y de verdad lo era. Era delgado; no tenía el cuerpo bien construido como el de Jace… y tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Daba miedo ya. El cabello de Raphael era oscuro y tenía la piel morena por el sol… no sabía dónde encontraba sol en New York pero lo hacía. Sus ojos eran casi negros, como los de mi hermano pero los de Raphael eran cálidos.

—Sip. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Él sonrió.

—Es una pregunta peligrosa esa —bromeó.

Me reí pero vi como Isabelle frunció el seño por encima del hombro.

Pasamos la mañana haciendo las fotos. Trabajar con Isabelle era muy cómodo; era toda una profesional. Sabía qué poses hacer frente a las cámaras e incluso me ayudaba con ellas. Lo que me gustaba de ella era que Isabelle era muy honesta. No había personas así ya. No las encontrabas con facilidad.

Una vez que terminamos fuimos hacia los camerinos y no vestimos ya que terminábamos nuestra jornada.

—¿Sabes algo de Simon?

—Claro que sé algo —Izzy rosó los ojos—. Es mi novio por alguna razón, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Te sorprendería las clases de novios que hay hoy en día…

Isabelle me fulminó con la mirada.

—Está practicando con su… banda. Tenían ensayo.

Asentí con la cabeza. Cuando llegamos a la salida y antes de que nos acercáramos a nuestros autos, vi que Raphael también salía. Hizo un gesto con la mano en mi dirección y yo me detuve.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté cuando llegó hasta donde yo estaba. Isabelle ya estaba saliendo del estacionamiento con su auto y seguramente dirigiéndose para encontrarse con Simon. Comenzaba a sentirme levemente irritada con él. ¿Es que no tenía tiempo para su mejor amiga?

—Lo siento —se disculpó cuando llegó hasta mi—. Solo quería saber si querías tomar algo.

Hmm. Aquello no sonaba bien porque era algo que hacías cuando eras soltera. Y yo —gracias al Ángel— no lo era.

—Raphael… lo siento pero tengo novio —me sonrojé.

—Oh —él pareció sacado de onda durante unos momentos y luego hizo una mueca con los labios—. No voy a decir que está bien porque de verdad lo siento. Pero me gustaría que por lo menos fuésemos amigos. ¿Está bien eso contigo?

Le sonreí, agradecida porque lo había entendido a la primera. No necesitaba a otro Sebastian Penhallow en mi camino.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Amigos? —levantó su mano y la extendió frente a mí.

—Amigos —confirmé, estrechándosela.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, puse algo de _Queen_ en el reproductor y comencé a limpiar porque de veras lo necesitaba.

Comencé por el dormitorio. Cambié las sábanas, limpie los muebles y junté toda la ropa que iba a ir al lavadero. Luego seguí con la cocina —lugar que no necesitó mucho tiempo dado mi carencia de conocimientos culinarios—, para luego comenzar con la sala. Acomodé los sillones, limpié los muebles y la televisión, acomodé las películas en sus cajas correspondientes y las ordené por serie. Saqué todas las cortinas y puse otras en su lugar. Aquellas también irían al lavadero.

Luego de terminar, me di un largo baño de burbujas. Suspiré durante varios minutos de relajación. Cuando esta cambiándome, sonó mi móvil.

—Hola, mamá —saludé apenas atendí.

—_Hola, cariño. ¿Qué haces?_

—Estoy en casa.

—_Oh. Eso es genial. ¿Quieres que pase por allí? Te extraño._

—Yo también —reí—. Ven. Te espero.

—_En una hora estoy allí. Adiós._

Luego de colgar me terminé de vestir con una camisa rosa y unos jeans sueltos a la cadera. Mis zapatillas eran verdes, claro. Tomé mi billetera y bajé para hacer algunas compras. No quería que cuando mi madre viniera yo no tuviera nada para invitarle… como siempre.

El supermercado quedaba a una cuadra del edificio así que no me llevó mucho tiempo a decir verdad. Cuando regresé puse la cafetera a funcionar y comencé a hacer uso sándwiches de queso. Me los había enseñado a hacer Jace, el rey del los Sándwiches, claro.

Media hora después alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Hola, cariño —me saludó Jocelyn en cuanto la dejé pasar.

—Hola, mamá. Pasa. Pasa. Creí que estarías en tu taller.

—Oh, no —contestó mientras se sentaba en el sofá—. No tengo inspiración estos días. Parezco estar bloqueada.

—Eso es feo —y de verdad lo era—. ¿Café?

—Claro.

Fui a la cocina y luego llevé todo lo que había preparado a la mesa de la sala. Nos pusimos al día de muchas cosas; hacía tiempo que no pasaba tiempo con Jocelyn y me sentí mal por ello. Me prometí tratar de ser una mejor hija de ahora en adelante.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Jonathan?

—Él no me lo ha dicho, cariño, pero creo que está enamorado.

Enarqué una ceja mientras tomaba otro sorbo de mi café.

—¿Y quién es la afortunada? —o desdichada, agregué para mis adentros con humor.

—No lo sé —Jocelyn negó con la cabeza—. Ya te he dicho que él no me dice nada. Pero conozco a mi hijo; se comporta igual que Valentine cuando comenzamos a salir —sonrió.

—Pues espero que ella le corresponda y que le alegre ese humor de perros que siempre tiene.

—¡Clary! —a pesar de todo, mamá se rió. En ese momento me llegó un mensaje al móvil. Lo miré y sonreí.

—¿Jace? —preguntó Jocelyn.

—No —sacudí la cabeza—. Su jefe: Luke. Ya lo conoces.

—¿Y por qué te está mandando mensajes a ti? —preguntó con el seño fruncido.

—Es que le pedí que me avisara cuando llegaran los nuevos números de _Magical Love Gentleman_ —sonreí.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Clary, no me parece correcto que te veas con él y te… mandes mensajes. ¿Qué podría pensar Jace? Porque ustedes dos son pareja, ¿verdad?

Rodé los ojos.

—Sí, mamá. Somos pareja. Y Jace no tiene nada qué decir. Además, Luke me cae bien.

Mamá respiró hondo.

—Ya lo sé, cariño. Lucian cae bien a todo mundo. Lo que quiero decirte es que… no me parece apropiado…

—¿Qué sucede con él, mamá?

—Ya sabes que yo lo conocía, ¿verdad?

—Sí —asentí—. Aquella historia de la que _nunca_ mencionaste nada, por cierto.

Jocelyn se sentó recta y supe que estaba a la defensiva.

—Son cosas personales mías, Clarissa. Y no les incumbe ni a ti ni a tu hermano.

Le di una sonrisa tirante, recordando por qué no hablaba mucho con mi madre.

—Pues si… insistes… en que no es apropiado ver a Luke, creo que me debes una explicación, ¿no lo crees?

Ella se puso pálida y se puso de pie, tomando su bolso.

—¿Sabes qué? No he venido aquí para que me cuestiones a mí, que soy tu madre. Pensé que te había criado mejor, Clarissa.

_Odiaba_ cuando me llamaba Clarissa con aquel tono de voz. Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y la abrió.

—¡Mamá, espera! —me desperté de mi estupefacción y me levanté para seguirla. Como no teníamos elevador supe que no llegaría antes que yo a la planta baja. Quizás, con mucha suerte. Porque en mi vida había aprendido que mi madre podía perseguirme muy sigilosamente—. ¡Mamá!

Cuando llegué a la planta baja no la vi por ningún lado así que salí del edificio y vi que estaba cruzando la calle para subirse a su auto. Suspiré. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan melodramática? ¿Qué era lo que escondía?

—¡Mamá! —la llamé mientras se metía al auto y comencé a cruzar la calle. Sin mirar.

Fue un grave error. ¿Por qué? Porque lo último que escuché y sentí fue el chillido de una bocina y el golpe del metal de la carrocería contra mi cuerpo.

Caí y rodé por el duro cemento con un gemido de dolor y luego todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _así que… sí… hace tiempo que no actualizo, ¿verdad? Lo siento. La Universidad y el trabajo sacan lo mejor de mí. De hecho, pareciera que lo exprimen._

**Muchas gracias a:** Jenny Space, _yocel_, Clicy013, _Chilli Black_, Lily Klass, _I wanna dance_, Jazie, _Diclocked_, Gwendolyn Tendo, _Itzel_, carlita canarias, _torposoplo12_, Nandita21unexplained, _Andy_ y blali **por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**XOXO**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**De una manera diferente**_

.

.

**-XIII-**

_**Jace**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Es mi culpa ―sollozaba Jocelyn en el hombro de Celine―. Es mi culpa. Es mi culpa.

―¿Por qué? ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido? ―pregunté por quinta vez, desesperado. Pero Jocelyn sólo sollozó aún más.

―Hijo ―me amonestó mi madre, fulminándome con la mirada. Pero no me importaba. Por el Ángel, si Clary se encontraba adentro de aquella sala y yo no estaba allí con ella.

―Es mi culpa…

Respiré hondo y apreté el puente de mi nariz. Aquella mujer estaba provocando mis nervios.

―Shh. No digas esas cosas…

―Yo ―sollozó Jocelyn― no quise detenerme. Ella me llamaba y yo no me detuve. Por eso Clary cruzó la calle sin mirar.

Había estado entrenando con mi equipo cuando mi madre llamó. Tan solo con escuchar su balbuceo nervioso fue suficiente para detener la práctica. Costó unos minutos pero pude entender que Clary había tenido un accidente.

Sólo tomó una mirada a Luke para salir corriendo de allí.

Mi mente no podía dejar de imaginar los miles escenarios que podrían haber sucedido de camino a la Clínica.

Al llegar me encontré con mi madre, quien sostenía a una histérica Jocelyn entre sus brazos, intentando calmarla.

Ellas no sabían nada así que solo me quedó sentarme junto a ellas a esperar.

.

.

―Doctor, ¿cómo está mi hija?

El doctor, un hombre de mediana edad, le dedicó a Jocelyn un gesto que debía ser una sonrisa.

―La situación es estable pero queríamos comunicarnos con la familia.

―Yo soy su madre.

―Ya veo. La paciente necesita una donación de sangre. Su grupo sanguíneo no es muy fácil de conseguir, por eso queríamos hablar con los padres para que se hagan una prueba de ADN, así podemos saber cuál de ellos es el que podría hacer la donación.

―Sí ―asintió Jocelyn con celeridad―. Lo que sea por mi hija. Yo… llamaré a mi esposo.

Yo me adelanté.

―Yo quisiera también hacerme la prueba ―le dije al doctor. N me importaba si no era familiar de ella (daba gracias por eso) pero si compartíamos el mismo grupo sanguíneo… bueno, algo podría hacer en vez de estar allí sentado―. Solo por si acaso.

El doctor sonrió condescendientemente, como si me entendiera.

―Claro.

Las horas pasaron y Valentine ya se había hecho la prueba junto conmigo y Jocelyn. Estábamos esperando los resultados cuando llegó Magnus.

―¿Cómo se encuentra? ―preguntó. Alec estaba a su lado y ambos lucían tranquilos. De alguna manera eso me enervó. ¿Cómo podían estar tranquillos si Clary se encontraba allí…?

―Y nos hemos hecho unas pruebas para ver quién es compatible con ella para donarle sangre.

Magnus enarcó una ceja en mi dirección.

―¿Tú también? Siempre creí que eran los padres quienes tenían compatibilidades con los hijos.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Así es pero con probar no cuesta nada.

Él asintió y Alec se sentó al lado mío para darme palmaditas en la espalda.

―Simon fue a buscar a Isabelle y vienen hacia aquí.

Me encogí de hombros.

―Isabelle no tiene por qué venir si no quiere ―comenté, mi mente ya viajando hacia la muchacha en la habitación de Clínica.

Isabelle y Clary podían llevarse bien pero no creía que fueran las mejores amigas. Además, Isabelle era muy rara en aquel sentido.

―Lo sé. Pero creo que todos sabemos que Simon no se separará de Clary ―contestó Alec y yo asentí con la cabeza, sabiendo que tenía razón.

―¿No sabes nada de lo que sucedió? ―preguntó Magnus desde mi otro lado.

Suspiré y puse mi rostro entre las manos.

―No mucho ―dije y mi voz sonó grave hasta para mis oídos―. Jocelyn ha hecho la denuncia pero el conductor desapareció sin dignarse a ayudar a Clary. Apreté los dientes y mis manos se transformaron en puños―. Luke está en eso.

Ambos asintieron justo cuando el doctor que atendía a Clary se acercó a nosotros.

―¿Podrían acompañarme a mi consultorio, por favor? ―preguntó, mirándome a mí y luego a Jocelyn y a Valentine.

―Claro.

Nos levantamos y lo seguimos por los pasillos hasta que él nos invitó a entrar en su consultorio.

―Pueden tomar asiento ―dijo mientras él hacía lo propio.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Valentine―. ¿Quién será el que donará la sangre a mi hija?

El doctor Washington ―así decía la placa sobre su escritorio. Muy patriótico en verdad, pensé― acomodó os papeles que tenía en las manos sobre el escritorio y luego entrelazó sus dedos y su seño se frunció. Nos miró a los tres y dijo:

―Ninguno podrá donarle nada.

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó Jocelyn mientras yo fruncía el seño.

―Lo cierto que es que ninguno…

―Ellos son sus padres ―protesté mientras señalaba a los Morgenstern―. Entiendo que yo no pueda hacerlo porque no soy un familiar pero…

El doctor Washington me interrumpió, explicándome:

―Ni usted señor Herondale ni la señora Morgenstern tienen la compatibilidad requerida para hacerlo. Generalmente en estos tipos de casos es el padre quien mayormente es compatible con sus hijos.

―¿Entonces? ―preguntó Valentine, levantando la voz―. ¿Por qué no simplemente deja de perder el tiempo y saca…?

Con una rápida mirada hacia Jocelyn el doctor se aclaró la garganta y al ver su rostro algo hizo _clic_ en mi mente.

Me dejé caer sobre el respaldo de la silla al mismo tiempo que el doctor le decía a Valentine:

―El problema, señor Morgenstern, es que ni siquiera su ADN es compatible con el de la señorita Clarissa.

El silencio podía cortarse con cuchillo en aquel saloncito en el que estábamos los cuatro. Una vez más llevé mis manos a mi rostro, cubriéndolo para que no se me escaparan las maldiciones.

Valentine no era el padre de Clary. Valentine, nuestra única oportunidad, ya no era tal.

―¿Jocelyn? ―la voz de Valentine sonó sin aliento en el silencio del lugar. No quería mirar pero no pude resistirme e incliné mi vista hacia ellos. El hombre se encontraba mirando con fijación a la mujer pelirroja. Jocelyn tenía las manos sobre su boca y los ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo temblaba y cuando se le escapó un sonido entrecortado, comprendía que estaba por echarse a llorar―. Jocelyn, ¿qué es lo que has hecho?

La mujer sacudió la cabeza.

―Lo siento tanto ―sollozó―. No quería que lo supieras de ese modo…

―¿Qué? ―el rostro siempre compuesto de Valentine se contorció―. ¿No querías que lo supiera…? ¡lo has sabido todo este tiempo! ―acusó con rabia. Se levantó de la silla con tanta violencia que ésta cayó con el respaldo sobre el suelo. Me puse de pie en ese mismo momento, listo para detener al hombre y a su rabia.

―No quería que lo supieras de esta manera. No así ―volvió a repetir Jocelyn, quien no se movía de su lugar.

―Has tenido más de veinte años para decírmelo. ¿Jamás encontraste el momento durante todo ese tiempo? ―preguntó con amargura. Sus ojos negros se habían convertido en dos pozos de furia.

―Señores, por favor ―el médico se levantó de su asiento, tratando de pacificar el aire.

―Cállese ―escupió Valentine, señalándolo con un dedo amenazador―. Usted, cállese ―se volvió hacia su esposa―. Y tú ―esbozó una mueca cruel con los labios―… si tanto quieres a tu adorada hija, dile a su padre que la salve. Yo no moveré un dedo por ella ―y con eso salió por la puerta con rapidez y con paso enfadado.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló en el lugar.

Suspiré y me acerqué a Jocelyn para ayudarla a levantarse. Tranquilizarla para que dejase de llorar.

Pero ella ya o lloraba. Sus grandes ojos verdes ―iguales a los de su hija― se encontraban abiertos como platos. Y su respiración era agitada.

―Su padre ―masculló.

―¿Disculpe? ―preguntó el doctor con el seño fruncido por no haberla escuchado bien.

―Su padre ―volvió a repetir con voz clara―. Su padre tiene que ayudarla.

Se levantó con una rapidez que sería censurada por las damas de la sociedad y salió por la puerta de la misma manera que su marido lo había hecho.

―Diez años de carrera y ésta es la primera vez que me sucede algo así ―suspiró el doctor Washington.

Me encogí de hombros y me despedí para volver con los demás.

Por lo menos había un padre. No importaba quien fuera mientras donara lo que tenía que donar.

―¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? ―preguntó mi madre en cuanto me acerqué a ella―. He visto que Valentine se ha ido hecha una furia. Y Jocelyn o me ha dicho nada cuando se fue.

―Es complicado ―suspiré.

Ella enarcó una dorada ceja.

―Tengo bastante tiempo, hijo.

.

.

―_Señor Herondale_ ―dijo la voz detrás de la línea―, _atrapamos a la persona que atropelló a la señorita Clarissa Morgenstern._

Miré hacia arriba y apoyé la cabeza contra la pared.

Hacía una hora que los padres de Clary se habían ido y aun no habían vuelto. El doctor aun no permitía que nadie visitara a la paciente para enojo mío y de Simon.

Todavía seguía esperando que Jocelyn apareciera con el verdadero padre de Clary. No me importaba quien era, sólo quería que apareciera.

En este maldito momento.

Estaba desesperado pero aquella llamada había levantado mi ánimo. Mataría con mis propias manos al maldito.

―Estoy yendo hacia allí.

―_Muy bien_ ―la línea se cortó.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó mi madre cuando me acerqué a ella.

―Atraparon a quien atropelló a Clary. Iré a la jefatura en este mismo momento.

―Iré contigo ―dijo ella en un segundo.

―No ―puse las manos en sus pequeños hombros con cariño―. Tú tienes que quedarte aquí. Llámame si sucede algo, ¿de acuerdo?

―Yo iré con él ―se adelantó Alec. Lo que significaba que me acompañarían él y Magnus.

―De acuerdo ―asintió mi madre―. Te llamaré si sucede algo.

Salimos de allí y montamos en mi auto.

―Jace, nos matarás si conduces tan rápido ―protestó Alec en una curva.

―Es divertido ―exclamó Magnus, quien se ganó una mirada asesina de su novio.

―Alec, el maldito que atropelló a Clary y huyó está esperándome contra su voluntad en la jefatura de policía. Perdóname por no estar tranquilo como una seda ―contesté secamente.

Es que la gente no me entiende.

―Pero no llegaremos si nos matas primero ―volvió a protestar Alec, aunque ya se encontraba rendido.

―Déjalo que se desquite con la velocidad ―comentó Magnus desde el asiento trasero, mientras inspeccionaba sus uñas―. Aunque prefiero que guarde las energías para desquitarlas contra el conductor. Atropelló a una de mis modelos estrellas, Alec.

El aludido bufó pero no dijo nada más.

Cuando aparqué en el estacionamiento no perdí tiempo en entrar al lugar. Alec y Magnus detrás de mí.

―Soy Jace Herondale del equipo S. .

―Lo estábamos esperando ―respondió el que se encontraba detrás del escritorio, poniéndose de pie―. Sígame ―me dirigió hacia uno de los pasillos ―. Ha llegado usted a tiempo antes de que transfieran a la detenida.

―¿Detenida? ―pregunté. Llegamos a una de las celdas del fondo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos_―. ¿Aline?_

Ella se encontraba sentada sobre el suelo en una de las esquinas del fondo, acurrucada. Cuando escuchó mi voz, su rostro se elevó y vi que no se parecía en nada a la muchacha que yo había conocido.

―Jace ―musitó con los ojos abiertos. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí―. ¡Jace! Has venido a ayudarme, ¿verdad? Sácame de aquí, por favor.

―¿De qué hablas? ―pregunté, confundido―. Aline, por favor, dime que tú no has sido quien…

―¡Claro que he sido yo! ―exclamó ella con aire de haberla ofendido―. Tenía que hacer algo ―dijo mientras sus manos se sujetaban de los barrotes. Sus grandes ojos oscuros brillaban―. Aquella pelirroja te tiene ciego, bebé. Tú no entiendes. Así somos las mujeres. Ella te ha embrujado. Tú no eres así ―extendió una mano a través de las rejas para tocarme pero me alejé lo más que pude―. ¡Tienes que entenderlo! ―chilló ella de repente―. Te amo y tú me amas a mí. ¡Eres mío! ¡mío!

―¡Estás loca! ―gruñí―. ¡Estás completamente loca! No tenías derecho de lastimar a Clary.

―¡Claro que lo tenía! ―dijo ella, furiosa―. ¡Ella me quitó todo! ¡Estoy arruinada por su culpa!

Sacudí la cabeza y me alejé de allí, sin hacer caso a los chillidos que ella emitía mientras me alejaba.

―¿Tienen prueba de que ha sido ella? ―le pregunté al policía que caminaba de regreso a mi lado.

―Hay cámaras de seguridad que registraron lo sucedido. Y tenemos su declaración ―asintió.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó Alec en cuanto aparecí ante su vista.

―Espero que le hayas dado un buen golpe ―comentó Magnus, cuya vestimenta resaltaba bastante en aquel lugar oscuro.

―Fue Aline ―contesté, frotándome el cabello con celeridad.

―¿Aline? ―preguntó Alec, horrorizado.

―Siempre supe que estaba loca. Pero no para tanto ―a pesar de la ligereza de sus palabras, Magnus me miró seriamente a los ojos―. Deberían hacerle un chequeo psicológico.

Asentí y lo mismo hizo el policía a mi lado.

Luego de algunos papeleos, volvimos hacia el Hospital.

―¿Hay alguna noticia? ―le pregunté a mi madre.

Ella asintió.

―Jocelyn volvió.

―¿Sola? ―pregunté. Por dentro rogaba que dijera que no.

Por favor, que diga que no.

Ella negó con la cabeza y solté un suspiro de alivio. Le había contado a mi madre lo que había sucedido en el consultorio del doctor Washington. Sólo a ella. No iba a decirle a nadie más. Eso era asunto de Clary.

―¿Lo conoces? ―pregunté con curiosidad. Lo ojos de mi madre se abrieron un poco más e hizo una mueca.

―Jace ―iba a decirme algo pero sus ojos se concentraron en algún punto detrás de mí. Seguí la línea de su mirada y vi a Jocelyn, quien se acercaba a nosotros. A su lado había un hombre alto.

Un hombre al que yo conocía muy bien.

Ajunto con Jocelyn, se acercaba caminando Luke.

Su brazo tenía un parche blanco.

_Por el Ángel._

―Jace ―asintió él en reconocimiento cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

―Te ves pálido ―fue lo único que acerté a decir.

―Sí, supongo ―se encogió de hombros. Miró a Jocelyn y sus labios hicieron una mueca―. Iré a la cafetería.

―Te acompaño.

Caminamos en silencio durante todo el camino. Cuando llegamos, compré un café. Y Luke se decidió por un café negro y dos medialunas.

Nos dirigimos hacia una de las mesas del rincón y nos sentamos. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que alguno de los dos rompiera el silencio.

Claro que fui yo.

―Ha sido un día de locos ―suspiré mientras me repantingaba sobre la silla.

―Dímelo a mí ―bufó Luke―. Después de más de veinte años acabo de enterarme de que tuve una hija. Una hija, Jace.

Sacudió la cabeza, aún incrédulo.

―¿Cómo…? ¿cómo fue que sucedió? ―pregunté―. Clary tiene un hermano mayor y supongo que él sí es hijo de Valentine.

―Ella estaba casada ―me interrumpió él, su mirada se encontraba extraviada―. La conocí en un parque ―suspiró―. Recuerdo haber pensado que era la mujer más hermosa que yo había visto en mi vida. No recuerdo qué excusa me inventé para hablarle, pero me acerqué. Y cuando la oí hablar más me enamoré. Era perfecta. Y estaba casada. En ese momento ella y su marido se encontraban pasando por un mal momento. Decía que él ya no le dedicaba ninguna atención. Que se había olvidado de ella y de su hijo y que solo se dedicaba a trabajar.

»―Admito que no debí acercarme; no debí tener ninguna esperanza. Ella ya se encontraba tomada. Fue mi culpa. Pero no pude evitar sentir lo que sentía. Por primera vez me había enamorado y ella parecía corresponderme. Durante seis meses nos vimos a escondidas cuando su marido no estaba en la casa así ella podría escabullirse sin problemas. Siempre de día y en lugares en los que nadie de la alta sociedad frecuentaría. Fueron los seis meses más felices de mi vida. Creí que mi felicidad jamás se terminaría. Pero lo hizo.

―Él no lo descubrió, ¿verdad? ―pregunté, refiriéndome a Valentine.

―No lo sé ―Luke se encogió de hombros―. Sólo sé que un buen día ella apareció y me dijo que ya no quería verme. Que lo nuestro se terminaba. Que su marido no podía saber.

―¿Y tú qué hiciste?

Luke levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules tormentosos detrás de los anteojos.

―¿Qué querías que hiciera? La dejé ir. Era su decisión y por más que le supliqué, ella jamás volvió a mí.

―Y ahora tienes una hija ―murmuré.

―Tengo una hija ―asintió él―. Una hija hermosa. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo que más me duele, Jace? ―negué con la cabeza―. Que si no hubiera sido por este accidente, Jocelyn jamás me hubiera dicho la verdad.

Ante aquello, no pude decir nada.

.

.

Al otro día, abrí la puerta con delicadeza, sin hacer ningún ruido.

Y allí se encontraba ella.

Tenía moretones en el rostro y brazos pero se veía pacífica. Me consolé sabiendo que ella había podido morir y sin embargo allí se encontraba aún, respirando.

Me acerqué y coloqué le ramo de rosas sobre una de las mesas.

Me senté en la silla junto a la cama y acaricié el dorso de su mano para luego besarla.

Sus pestañas revolotearon abiertas.

―Hey, hermosa―murmuré, tomando su mano.

―Jace ―musitó ella. Sonrió débilmente―. Creí que jamás vendrías.

―No me permitieron entrar ayer pero hoy es otro día, ¿verdad? Además, ¿quién podría resistirse a mis encantos?

Su sonrisa se hizo un poquito más marcada.

―¿Mis padres? ―preguntó. Su expresión se encontraba más despierta.

―Ellos se fueron a descansar. Vendrán a la tarde ―mentí. Porque solo Jocelyn aparecería por allí. Valentine no. Y Luke no sabía qué hacer, pero había decidido que no le diría la verdad ya. Primero esperaría a su recuperación aunque la ansiedad lo carcomiera por dentro―. Jamás me asustes de esta manera de nuevo, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y le acaricié el cabello.

―Te amo, Clarissa ―murmuré, acercando mi rostro al suyo―. No podría vivir sin ti.

Sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Acaricié su mejilla.

―Yo también te amo ―murmuró.

Y la besé.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _No voy a disculparme ni escribir pretextos. Simplemente soy una mala autora... ¡LO SIENTO!_

_**El próximo capítulo es el Epílogo**__._

**Muchas gracias a:** Nandita21unexplained, _yocel_, carlita canarias, _Clicy013_, mariaherondale, _Itzel_, Dariana, _vero_, vicc, _Zetsuna_, Marie Emma Cullen, _Luce Pttz Cullen_, Natalie, _EllieHG_, shadowhunter123, _yo_ y a los cuatro Guests **por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**XOXO**_


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**De una manera diferente**_

.

.

**-XIV-**

_**Epílogo**_

.

.

_**Clary**_

.

―¿Qué?

La mirada de Valentine era oscura y cruel sobre la mía. No le importaba mi estado mental, claro. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

―Lo que escuchaste. Ya que no eres mi hija creo que te he dado tiempo suficiente para que te recuperes. Así que ahora te pido que te vayas de _mi_ casa. Oh, y no te molestes en volver a tu departamento. Pudo ser un regalo de tu madre pero fue comprado con _mi_ dinero.

―Valentine ―protestó Jocelyn con voz débil. Su rostro se encontraba blanco como la cal.

La mirada de mi padre se volvió a ella.

―No digas nada. Has perdido ese privilegio ya ―se levantó de la mesa y desapareció de nuestras vistas.

―¿Qué? ―repetí nuevamente a nadie en particular.

_No eres mi hija. No eres mi hija. No eres mi hija. No eres mi hija._

Esa frase parecía haber sido cincelada a martillo en mi mente.

_No eres mi hija. No eres mi hija. No eres mi hija. No eres mi hija._

Miré a mi madre con asombro. Sin poder creérmelo.

_No eres mi hija. No eres mi hija. No eres mi hija. No eres mi hija._

―¿Cómo…? ―respiré entrecortadamente―. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?―cuando toqué mis mejillas noté que se encontraban húmedas.

―Lo hice por tu propio bien ―sollozó mi madre.

―¿Por mi propio bien? ¿dices que lo hiciste por mi propio bien? ―reí sin ganas, sin poder creérmelo―. No digas cosas que no son, por favor. Si lo hiciste fue por tu propio bien. No el mío.

Me levanté y comencé alejarme.

―¡Clarissa, detente! ―llamó ella―. Déjame explicarme.

Me detuve.

―No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir. Pero sí quiero algo de ti ―me di la vuelta para enfrentarla―. Dime su nombre.

Su seño se frunció.

―¿De qué hablas?

―De mi verdadero padre ―casi gruñí―. Quiero su nombre.

―Clary, no creo que sea conveniente…

―Tú ya dejaste de tener la autoridad moral para decirme a _mí_ qué es o no es conveniente. ¡Dime el maldito nombre!

―Lucian. Lucian Garroway.

Fruncí el seño cuando noté que el nombre me era conocido de algún lado.

―¿Lo conozco? ―ella asintió lentamente y mi seño se frunció más―. ¿Quién es?

―Luke. Él es el jefe de Jace Herondale.

No recuerdo mucho lo que sucedió luego. Sólo sé que empaqué en un bolso lo poco de ropa que tenía allí y salí de aquella casa para nunca más volver.

Luego me encontraba en frente de una librería de aspecto normal. Creo que estuve allí unos cuantos minutos antes de tener la valentía de poner un pie adentro. Caminé lentamente por los pasillos y esperé a que la gente ―dos muchachas― pagaran y salieran por la puerta antes de entrar en su línea de visión.

Los ojos de Luke se abrieron como platos al verme allí. Pero no dijo nada. Y yo tampoco pude decir nada. No _sabía_ qué decir porque no se me había ocurrido preguntarle a Jocelyn si Luke sabía de aquello. Él jamás había dado signos.

―Clarissa ―su voz se rompió en la última sílaba y yo supe que él sabía.

Él sabía.

―¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo lo sabes? ―pregunté sin poder dejar que la acusación sonara en mi voz.

―Sólo… desde el accidente ―contestó pacíficamente. Pero pude notar cómo sus ojos se llenaban de preocupación. Asentí con la cabeza―. ¿Y tú? ―preguntó―. ¿Te lo ha dicho Jocelyn?

―No. Valentine decidió que no quería seguir siendo hospitalario con la hija del amante de su madre ―respondí venenosamente―, así que fue tan amable de escupirme la verdad a la cara.

Luke hizo una mueca con los labios.

―Me imagino ―murmuró. Luego su mirada se quedó trabada y me di cuenta de que miraba mi bolsa.

―Me echó de la casa ―mascullé y respiré hondo―. Y no tengo a dónde ir.

.

.

El timbre seguía sonando.

Gruñí y me levanté de la cama. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, acomodé mi cabello para que no se viera tan mal. Aunque mucho no me importaba.

Abrí la puerta y el rostro de Jace se encontraba detrás de ésta.

―Clary…

Y cerré la puerta nuevamente. Quizás con más fuerza de la que debería.

.

.

Limpié el polvo de los libros pero los dejé en el mismo lugar desordenado en el que estaban. La casa de Luke era confortable y espaciosa. Y ahora yo vivía en ella.

Sabía que en cuanto dijera aquellas palabras él me ofrecería quedarme con él. No porque fuera mi padre, sino porque desde que lo conocí él fue la segunda mejor persona que no pude evitar querer de corazón.

El sonido la de puerta al abrirse y cerrarse me sacó de mis pensamientos. Suspiré y caminé hasta la sala con una sonrisa que se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció.

―¿Qué hace él aquí? ―gruñí.

Jace sonrió.

Era enervante. Hacía dos semanas que no le hablaba ni lo veía.

―¿Frustrada porque no puedes cerrarme la puerta en el rostro? ―preguntó con actitud.

―Creí que en la primera vez captaste el mensaje ―respondí con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

―Lo siento ―se lamentó él―. Mi madre me enseñó que debo ser persistente en la vida.

Bufé, molesta.

Me volví hacia Luke.

―¿Por qué lo has traído?

―Clary, creo que has llevado esto demasiado lejos con Jace. Él no tiene la culpa de nada. Además, estoy a cargo de él.

Miré a ambos para luego darme la vuelta y caminar rápidamente hacia mi habitación.

Escuché los pasos detrás de mí así que me apresuré y llegué pero antes de poder cerrar la puerta, Jace metió un brazo y la detuvo. Me alejé, él entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

―Jamás creí que fueras tan infantil ―suspiró.

―¿Infantil? ―pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama con la espalda erguida―. ¡Sabías que mi verdadero padre era Luke y no me lo dijiste!

―¡No era mi secreto para contar! ―exclamó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación―. Además, habías tenido un accidente. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? no era fan de decirte la nueva noticia de buenas a primeras.

Fruncí el seño y miré mis manos.

Cuando lo ponía de aquella maneras…

Suspiré y él se acercó a mí, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

―Hey ―murmuró―. Sé que debe ser difícil y que estás dolida pero yo estoy aquí.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abracé fuertemente. Él me devolvió el abrazo.

―No estoy dolida del hecho de que Valentine no sea mi padre ―murmuré en su hombro―. Me duele el hecho de que me privaron de Luke y me impusieron a Valentine, Jace. Pudo haberse ahorrado tantos disgustos mi madre. Ahora no tengo nada ―sollocé―. Sólo un hombre que me odia, un hermanastro que sigue sus pasos, una madre que me mintió toda la vida para su beneficio y un padre al que no conozco.

―Pero tienes amigos que te quieren y un hombre que te ama. Y escúchame bien ―sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los míos―: yo siempre te amaré.

.

.

_**Jace**_

_**Cuatro años después…**_

.

―Creí que no llegarías ―comentó Luke cuando llegué a su lado.

―Jamás me perdería este día. Llevamos esperándolo mucho tiempo para esto, ¿verdad?

Luke me sonrió.

Cuando la verdad de su paternidad se descubrió, creí que estaría devastado. Y con razón. Pero Luke, muy a su manera, decidió ver el vaso medio lleno y no medio vacío. Aprovechó la oportunidad que la vida le dio y llegó a conocer a su hija como si la hubiera criado él mismo.

Por mi parte, desde aquel día en el que Clary me había perdonado, nunca más me había separado de ella. Lo que significaba que veía a Luke muy seguido.

La relación padre-hija llegó hasta un punto en el que me maravillé. Cuando en el pasado Clary hablaba de su padre Valentine, lo hacía siempre con una sombra de tristeza y enojo. Y ahora, su padre Luke era la persona más maravillosa del mundo para ella.

Después de mí, claro.

Tomaron la relación de apoco, conociéndose y hablando. Pasearon y se conocieron más. Seis meses después, ya se comportaba como lo que eran: padre e hija.

Valentine le había quitado todo a Clary pero no siendo ella una persona material, no le importó. Aunque Luke estuvo más que contento de proveerle todo lo que necesitaba. Lo que curiosamente no le dio fue un departamento o una casa para su propio uso. Nada que la alejara de él. Y yo presentía que tenía algo que ver conmigo. Claro, el ser padre vino con algunas responsabilidades y preocupaciones para Luke. Como, por ejemplo, no dejar que el novio de tu hija la manoseara bajo tu propio techo.

Algo que no me gustaba pero que entendía.

Volví al presente cuando nos sumergimos en el mar de personas, buscando nuestros asientos. Los encontramos juntos a los de Simon e Isabelle. Jocelyn se encontraba al lado de ellos y la seguían Magnus y Alec.

El teatro se encontraba lleno y estaba seguro que pronto comenzaría.

Aquella noche Clarissa Adele Garroway se graduaba de la Escuela de Arte de la Universidad de Columbia.

.

_**Clary**_

_**Dos años después…**_

.

_Por el Ángel_.

Estaba embarazada.

Iba a ser madre.

Jace.

Mierda.

Esos fueron los primeros… cinco pensamientos que tuve al ver el palito con las dos líneas rosas.

Suspiré y me dejé caer suavemente en el suelo, junto al lado de la bañera. Seríamos padres, y el pensamiento me hizo temblar de miedo. Tendríamos que cuidar de una personita, hacernos cargo de él o ella. Cuidarlo, alimentarlo, quererlo.

Y de pronto, el miedo se convirtió en calor.

Un bebé. Mío. De él. Nuestro.

―¿Clary? ―me sobresalté ante el sonido de la voz de Jace―. Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?

Me levanté rápidamente del suelo y tomé la prueba de embarazo mientras buscaba dónde esconderla. Sonreí cuando vi la caja de los tampones. Ningún hombre se atrevería a tanto. Abrí la caja y lo escondí.

―¡Clarý! ―exclamó Jace y me di cuenta de que se encontraba exasperado o muy preocupado. Abrí la puerta y lo miré de mala manera por interrumpirme. Él sólo sonrió―. Creí que te habías caído dentro del inodoro.

Rodé los ojos y salí de allí, tratando de no mostrar cómo mi rostro quería resplandecer.

―Estás siendo muy ruda conmigo esta mañana, señorita ―observó él mientras me seguía hacia la habitación.

―Lo siento, señor ―bromeé―. Pero sucede que tengo que estar en el trabajo en dos horas. Tengo que bañarme ―sentí cuando su pecho tocó mi espalda.

Gemí.

―Parece un poco nerviosa hoy ―susurró a mi oído―. Quizás yo consiga que usted… no sé, se relaje.

Sobra decir que perdí la batalla y la guerra al mismo tiempo. Su boca estuvo sobre la mía al siguiente segundo y mis piernas se enredaron en su cintura mientras depositaba besos en mi cuello y clavícula.

―Es ―beso― bueno ―beso― saberlo.

Reí mientras me llevaba hacia el baño.

.

.

Me removí en mi asiento, incómoda.

―¿Podrías dejar de mirarme de esa manera? ―pregunté, irritada.

Maia sonrió.

―Lo siento. Es solo que… ―se encogió de hombros. Sí, yo sabía lo que quería decir pero eso no me hacía sentir más cómoda. Acaricié mi vientre sin siquiera darme cuenta del gesto.

Maia me había acompañado al consultorio. Un test casero no me conformaría porque quizás había sido erróneo. Pero yo lo sabía. Muy en el fondo yo lo sabía.

―¿Señorita Garroway? ―llamó la secretaria―. Pueden pasar.

Tomé un respiro hondo y me levanté con Maia a mi lado y ambas nos adentramos a la oficina. Cuando nos sentamos mi ginecóloga de toda la vida me sonrió, ordenando los papeles que sostenía en la mano.

―Felicidades, Clary ―dijo―. Como lo sospechaste, estás embarazada.

―Oh, Clary ―escuché murmurar a Maia antes de darme un abrazo que no rechacé. Y como una tonta me encontraba llorando de felicidad. Pero no me importaba.

―¿De…? ―me aclaré la garganta y la doctora me sonrió aún más―. ¿De cuánto tiempo estoy?

―Cinco semanas, cariño.

―¿Cinco semanas? ―pregunté, haciendo memoria. ¿Cinco semanas? ¿cuándo pudo haber suce…?―… Oh ―mis mejillas se enrojecieron y la doctora y Maia se echaron a reír―. Ya… ya sé cuando sucedió ―murmuré, avergonzada.

.

.

―¿Estarás bien? ―preguntó mi amiga con una mano en la puerta del auto. Como habíamos viajado en mi auto, yo la había llevado hacia su trabajo. Vi a Jordan saludarme desde la puerta del edificio. Le devolvió el gesto.

―Sí ―asentí―. Ahora debo ir al trabajo.

Maia asintió.

―¿Se lo dirás hoy? ―preguntó.

Suspiré y miré hacia el frente.

―No lo sé. Creo que debo asimilarlo primero.

Maia me sonrió y salió del auto para luego cerrar la puerta.

―Llámame si necesitas algo, ¿sí?

―Si ―asentí antes de salir de allí.

.

_**Jace**_

.

―Por favor ―escuché suplicar a Magnus Bane mientras me acercaba a la mesa. Como era domingo, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, agnus, Maia, Jordan, Clary y yo nos habíamos reunido en Taki's como hacíamos la mayoría de los domingos de cada año.

―No lo sé, Magnus ―respondió Clary cuando me senté a su lado y le tendí su té. Algo que me tomó por sorpresa cuando me lo pidió porque usualmente ella tomaba café sólo. Negro como mi alma, decía ella en broma. Pero desde hacía unos días ella se encontraba tomando té o sumos de fruta debido a una gripe estomacal que había tenido y que de la que aún no se recuperaba del todo―. Gracias ―me sonrió cuando se lo di. No pude evitar darle un beso rápido.

―¿Qué es lo que sucede? ―pregunté antes de dar un sorbo a mi café.

―Magnus está intentando convencer a Clary de que haga otra presentación de su nueva línea de ropa interior.

―No ―dije sin pensarlo. Todos me miraron con las cejas enarcadas. No iba admitirlo en voz alta en frente de ellos pero el pensamiento de que Clary volviera a modelar era… no muy grato. Sí, yo la había conocido de ese modo y jamás me olvidaría de ello pero no me gustaba la idea de que ahora, luego de años de una relación estable ―¡por el Ángel, vivíamos juntos!― ella volviera a sus orígenes.

Llámame hombre de las cavernas y tomo orgullo en ello.

―¿Disculpa? ―preguntó Clary.

Me aclaré la garganta.

―Me refiero a que, ¿te dejarán mostrarte así en el trabajo? Porque es algo serio ―tomé una media luna y tomé un mordisco de ella.

Alec me miraba con diversión mientras que los hombros de Simon se sacudían con risa inaudible.

Clary sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia Magnus.

―Lo pensaré, ¿está bien?

Magnus asintió con la cabeza y yo evité gemir de frustración.

Cuando salimos de allí y nos despedimos, Clary tomó mi mano.

―¿Podemos dar un paseo? ―preguntó.

―Como quieras ―me encogí de hombros y la besé antes de dirigirnos hacia el parque. Como era fin de semana, el parque estaba en su mayor parte lleno por familias que habían salido a disfrutar del sol del día. Caminamos por un buen rato disfrutando de la mañana hasta que ella comenzó la conversación:

―Jace, ¿te gusta mucho tu trabajo?

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. ¿Ella se encontraba preguntándome eso? ¿_en serio_?

―Claro que sí. Si no me gustara, no lo haría ―ella asintió con la cabeza y frunció los labios―. ¿Por qué? ―pregunté―. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

―Oh. Nada ―negó con la cabeza. Miro hacia la distancia y sus ojos verdes brillaron―. ¡Quiero un helado!

Me arrastró hasta el puesto y sonreí.

.

En la noche, nos reunimos junto con Luke y el equipo para celebrar el cumpleaños de él que ya había sido el viernes pero festejábamos ese día. Estábamos de buen humor; Sebastian Penhallow había sido transferido a otro escuadrón a petición de Luke. Luego de lo que había hecho Aline, ella había sido examinada y luego declarada mentalmente inestable y peligrosa para su contorno así que la encerraron en un psiquiátrico. Sebastian no perdía oportunidad para pelear conmigo así que Luke se vio en la obligación de tomar cartas en el asunto y, siendo que Sebastian era quien siempre comenzaba las peleas, a Luke no le fue difícil elegir de quien deshacerse.

Llegaron todos con sus esposas e hijos o solteros y la noche estuvo llena de alegría. Sobra decir que ordenamos comida ―nada elegante― y no pude evitar burlarme de Clary tan solo un poquito por su inhabilidad para cocinarle algo a su padre por su cumpleaños.

Dejé de hacerlo cuando me aventó el mando a distancia del televisor.

Lo que encontraba gracioso era que desde que llegó Dylan, el hijo menor de Speed, el niño parecía no poder apartarse de Clary. En ese momento él estaba en su regazo y yo a su lado. Dylan se encontraba entretenido jugando con el móvil de su madre mientras Clary acariciaba su cabello. Se veía tan hermosa aquella noche con su vestido rosa corto y su cabello largo y rojo que me dejaba sin aliento.

Luke trajo el champagne y las copas.

―Aquí viene lo bueno ―exclamó Trepp mientras se frotaba las manos. Los demás rieron.

―Mmm. Creo que faltan más copas.

―Yo las busco ―sonrió Clary. Tomó a Dylan y se lo dio a su madre antes de levantarse del sillón. Pero cuando lo hizo, ella volvió a sentarse de golpe.

Pestañó.

―¿Clary? ―preguntó su padre.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí, sí ―dijo ella antes de darnos una sonrisa débil. Volvió a levantarse pero no caminó. Sino que se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Lo siguiente que sabía era que ella se desplomaba y yo me aventaba para que ella no golpeara el suelo rudamente.

.

_**Clary**_

.

Abrí los ojos y fruncí el seño sin ser consciente de que mis manos apartaban lo que fuera que contenía aquel olor tan fuerte en mi nariz.

―¿Clary?

Mi visión se normalizó y pude ver a Jace a mi lado, sus rodillas en el suelo.

Fruncí el seño.

―¿Qué sucede? ―pregunté, mareada.

―Te desmayaste ―contestó él mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos―. ¿Te sientes bien? Luke ya ha llamado al doctor.

Oh.

Ya habían comenzado los síntomas. Me mordí el labio y lo observé, odiando la expresión preocupada de su rostro.

―Hey ―murmuré mientras me incorporaba en lo que me di cuenta era mi antigua cama en mi antigua habitación―. No tienes que preocuparte. No necesito un médico.

―Ah, ¿no? ―preguntó con las cejas enarcadas―. Períteme diferir. Si no te atrapo a tiempo, te habrías golpeado la cabeza con la mesa. Sin mencionar el hecho de que te _desmayaste_. Y eso no es algo normal en ti.

Sonreí y extendí la mano para acariciar su mejilla.

―Quería decírtelo de otra manera ―suspiré. Pero de igual modo sonreí. Besé sus labios y acaricié su rostro nuevamente para deslizarla sobre su hombro, su brazo, hasta su mano. La tomé y la llevé hacia mi vientre. Sus ojos se ensancharon y pude notar cómo su pulso se aceleraba―. Estoy embarazada ―murmuré.

En el silencio de la habitación, podía oír el latido de mi propio corazón. ¿Estaría contento? ¿estaría enojado? No podía saberlo a ciencia cierta porque su rostro se encontraba en blanco.

Mi mano comenzó a temblar.

―¿J-Jace?

Sus ojos dorados volvieron a la realidad y me miraron.

―¿Tendremos un… un bebé? ―preguntó.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, sin poder decir algo. Hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

―Vamos a tener un bebé ―volvió a repetir. Parpadeó y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro―. Oh, Clary ―murmuró y enterró su rostro en mi vientre mientras yo reía de alivio y enterraba mis dedos en las hebras de su dorado cabello. Besó mi vientre y yo me solté a llorar como una tonta.

Más tarde, cuando nos reunimos con los demás, tuvimos que contarles la razón de mi desmayo. Lo hizo Jace, y la sonrisa no dejó su rostro en toda la noche.

.

_**Jace**_

_**Siete meses después…**_

.

―Respira profundamente ―le dije mientras yo hacía lo mismo. En realidad, no sabía si lo decía porque quería ayudarla ―se veía hermosa aunque estuviera toda sudada y con el rostro blanco del susto― o por la mirada asesina que me dirigió en cuanto entré por la puerta de la sala de partos ya listo.

Clary me fulminó con la mirada pero de igual manera me hizo caso y siguió con las respiraciones que nos habían enseñado en las clases de preparto.

―¿Dónde _estabas_? ―preguntó entre dientes.

Hice una mueca.

―Recién llego ―le dije. Habíamos llegado de realizar un trabajo delicado y la verdad era que estaba cansado. Pero, además, lo que sucedió fue que me había quedado temblando en cuanto oí las palabras del mensaje _'El bebé está por venir, idiota. ¿Dónde demonios estás?' _que había dicho Isabelle a través del móvil_. _Me tomó un par de minutos entender a qué se refería el mensaje.

―Muy bien, Clary ―entró la doctora mientras se acomodaba el barbijo. La revisó durante unos segundos―. Ya te encuentras lo suficientemente dilatada para comenzar a pujar.

―¿Usted cree? ―preguntó mi pelirroja con los labios apretados y un gemido de dolor―. Porque yo pi- HA!

Clary comenzó a pujar y tomé su mano, sintiéndome terrible por el hecho de que ella tenía que hacer todo el trabajo para traer a nuestro hijo o hija al mundo. Aun no sabíamos de qué sexo era y no era porque no quisiéramos saberlo, sino porque él cruzaba las piernas y no se dejaba ver. Creo que tenía mi personalidad, después de todo.

―Te juro ―dijo Clary entre uno de sus descansos. El sudor cubría s frente así que se lo sequé― que nunca más me tocarás, Jace Herondale.

Le dediqué una débil sonrisa porque me estaba planteando lo mismo en ese momento. Pero sabía que eso no pasaría.

―Vamos, Clary ―dijo la doctora con ánimo―. Puja. Puedo ver su cabeza ya.

Clary pujó con fuerza y luego sollozó.

―No puedo más. Ya no puedo.

―Hey, hey. Shh ―murmuré en su oído―. Tú puedes, mi amor. Es nuestro hijo. Imagínate que en unos minutos lo tendremos aquí ―besé su sudoroso cabello y le limpié las lágrimas.

Ella asintió.

―¿Estás preparada, Clary? ―volvió a preguntar la doctora―. Necesito que hagas un gran puje. Hazlo con todas tus fuerzas y el niño ya estará a fuera. Te lo prometo, cariño.

Clary volvió a asentir y tomó ambas manos mías. Apreté las de ella con fuerza mientras ella profería un grito desgarrador y su cuerpo se tensaba.

Luego, se escuchó el ruidoso llanto de un bebé.

Clary respiró con profundidad y se dejó caer nuevamente en la camilla.

―Felicidades ―rió la doctora―. ¡Es una niña! ―anunció―. ¿quiere venir a cortar el cordón umbilical, papá?

―Ve ―alentó Clary con voz cansada.

Tragué saliva y asentí con cabeza, alejándome de ella. La buena doctora me dijo donde cortar y luego me paso a la niña, quien aún lloraba y se movía.

―¿Se encuentra bien? ―pregunté, preocupado.

―Más que bien ―asintió ella―. Está probando que es muy sana.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y caminé hacia Clary con la niña en brazos.

―Mírala ―murmuré mientras la acercaba a ella. Mi hija se encontraba pegajosa y el color púrpura que había tenido cuando la habían puesto en mis brazos había desaparecido dándole paso a uno rojo―. Es preciosa.

Clary la tomó en brazos y fue en ese momento, cuando parpadeé, que me di cuenta de que había estado llorando desde hacía rato ya.

―Hola, mi amor ―murmuró ella mientras acariciaba su rostro. La bebé se calmó en cuanto escuchó su voz―. Tu papi tiene razón; eres preciosa.

Nos quedamos allí por un momento más mientras contábamos los dedos de sus manitos y piecitos.

―¿Ya han elegido un nombre? ―preguntó la buena doctora.

―No ―rió Clary.

En ese momento recordé aquel sueño que había tenido años atrás, cuando recién había conocido a Clary.

Incliné la cabeza y miré a mi hija.

―Lily ―dije.

―¿Qué?

―Lilyan Herondale. Lily Herondale.

―Lily ―Clary probó el sonido de su nombre y me sonrió―. Lily Herondale ―anunció en voz alta.

.

_**Clary**_

_**Tres años después…**_

.

El sol brillaba en el cielo y el aire olía a rosas y jazmines.

Me encontraba debajo de la sombra de mi árbol favorito, disfrutando de su frescor en aquel calor de verano. Eran pocos los momentos que tenía para mi sola, la verdad. Acaricié mi abultado vientre de seis meses de embarazo mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Ya no vivíamos en _New York_. Con Jace habíamos decidido que Lily merecía espacio verde para crecer así que habíamos comprado una casa en Idris, el pueblo natal de Jace. Era un lugar hermoso y nuestra casa muy hogareña, rodeada de su propio patio donde mi hija tenía su columpio y demás juguetes.

Escuché la puerta trasera de la casa cerrarse y miré hacia aquella dirección. Jace caminaba hacia mí. Llevaba puesto una camiseta ligera y blanca y bermudas verdes. Iba descalzo. Me sonrió mientras se acercaba y mi corazón comenzó a golpetear en mi pecho como siempre lo hacía ante una visión de él.

―Tenía la sensación de que estarías aquí ―sonrió y se dejó caer a mi lado. Pasó un brazo debajo de mi cabeza y la apoyé en su fuerte pecho.

―¿Lily? ―pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

―Durmiendo su siesta. Estoy seguro de que los ángeles que la protegen se desmayan cada vez que ella duerme ―rió―. Yo casi lo hago.

―Por alguna razón dicen que es igual a su padre ―murmuré y besé su pecho cubierto. Él sólo me sonrió brillantemente.

Lilyan Herondale con su cabello rubio rojizo, tez de porcelana y sus ojos dorados era la princesita de Jace. La luz de sus ojos. La razón por la que Jace ―sin dudarlo yo misma― podría llegar a matar.

Mi niña preciosa cumplía ese mismo día tres años de vida. Era extraño cómo el tiempo pasaba a nuestro alrededor y nosotros madurábamos para convertirnos en personas que no solo tienen a cargo sus vidas, sino la de seres más pequeños.

―¿Isabelle? ―pregunté.

―Está con los trabajadores que se encuentran montando la carpa en el patio delantero ―contestó―. Me apiadaría de ellos pero ―se encogió de hombros―… no quiero sufrir la ira de Izzy. Isabelle se había ofrecido a obtener los quebraderos de cabeza del día de hoy. Con suerte, en mi estado no era seguro cansarme―. Así que pensé en pasar tiempo de calidad con mi mujer ―murmuró antes de besarme. No era que me quejara, de hecho, en el segundo trimestre, Jace había tenido suerte de que en su tiempo libre sus pies tocaran el suelo por más de dos horas.

Pero en ese momento había cosas más importantes. Cosas muy importante que no deberían esperar. Así que le di un último beso y me separé de él antes de decirle:

―Tengo que hacer pis.

Jace dejó caer la cabeza en el césped y rió silenciosamente. Luego se incorporó y me tendió la mano para levantarme con cuidado.

―Vamos ―dijo, divertido.

Y juntos entramos a nuestra casa para continuar con el día, con nuestras vidas junto con nuestra hija, nuestra familia y el niño que llegaría al mundo en poco tiempo.

Estaba feliz porque ahora todo en mi vida era… de una manera diferente.

Y lo amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>[N. de A]:<strong> _Y hasta aquí llegó la historia. Quiero agradecerles a TODOS los que siguieron este fanfic. A los que dejaron Reviews y a los que no, a los que pusieron esta historia en sus listas de Favourites y Follows. Y a los que no, también. Muchas gracias por su continuo soporte y por perdonarme cuando no actualizaba durante meses._

_**Ustedes son los mejores.**_

_**Muchas gracias por todo.**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
